El secreto detrás de la perfección
by Akuto-chan
Summary: -Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi esposa. Enfocados en un objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor al que había sido condenada. Hasta que Itachi trajo a su contenedor, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla de regresó…al fin moriremos juntos- Confesaba con dolor Madara a Sasuke...
1. PROLOGO

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

UNA ENORME DISCULPA, HABIA OLVIDADO PUBLICAR EL PROLOGO AQUÍ.

* * *

 ** _PROLOGO_**

* * *

 _Cientos de años antes..._

(...)

Madara volteó su mirada nuevamente para ver a su aldea, minutos después su amigo se alejó de él para acabar de despedir a los demás invitados. El Uchiha se mantuvo en esa posición durante un rato más.

 _Definitivamente le daba mucha felicidad poder ayudar a otras personas que habían pasado por su situación antes._

 _(...)_

-Madara-kun...yo...-comenzó a hablar nerviosa conteniendo todo lo posible su llanto. El hombre aun con la cara hacia un lado para así no dejar que ella notara su color, dio un tirón a su brazo para atraerla hacia él. Aprisionándola contra los músculos de su pecho. Ella no pudo más y su fachada fue quebrantada por aquello, hundió la cabeza abrazándose con fuerza mientras soltaba todo lo que tenía en su interior.

 _Uchiha Madara era un hombre 16 años mayor que ella; y lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo su corazón._

(...)

Al día siguiente Madara nervioso daba vueltas por su oficina, faltaba poco tiempo para que terminara con sus obligaciones y temía ir a encontrarse con Akatsuki. Ir o no ir, ¿Ella estaría esperándolo? Después de aquello era incapaz de mirar su cara nuevamente, no sin sentirse ahogado por las sensaciones otra vez, no sin querer probarla otra vez...NO; ella era una niña, él tan solo estaba dejando actuar a su libido.

 _Acabo por no asistir..._

(...)

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? - Hashirama salió encontrándose a Madara mirando a la aldea.

-trabajare duro, volveré a enamorarla...Hashirama, por favor, rompe el compromiso entre los dos clanes. ¡Yo seré quien se case con ella! -apretó sus puños sobre el barandal.

-Estas totalmente enamorado...-su amigo asintió tomándolo como su meta personal; ayudar a conservar el amor que había nacido entre ellos, siempre.

 _Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie..._

(...)

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó rodeada por las sabanas oscuras que cubrían la cama del hombre con el que había pasado la noche. Salió de está cubriéndose con las mismas y encontró a Madara en la cocina preparándole el desayuno. Se abrazó a su espalda, estaban tan felices de estar por fin juntos.

 _Su amor que fue creciendo poco a poco, y al final estarían unidos como esposos._

(...)

Ambos permanecieron varios minutos en esa posición y después de un rato volvieron a mirarse a las caras para fundirse en un beso nuevamente. La felicidad al fin llegaba plenamente a sus vidas, a lo lejos Hashirama quien los miraba felizmente se acercó a su actual novia, Mito, y aprovechando la ceremonia se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio al oído informalmente.

 _Todo parecía ir perfecto._

(...)

Comenzó a reír alocadamente mientras caía de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con las manos y lloraba con toda su alma rota. La cara de su mujer mostraba un semblante en paz, tal como la miraba cuando dormía justo en su pecho; su cuerpo estaba desnudo conteniendo entre sus piernas varias kunai que se enterraban en su interior.

Aquello era demasiado para poder soportarlo solo, deseando en su interior que Hashirama se encontrara en ese instante para brindarle un apoyo acabó por tirarse al suelo maldiciendo y golpeando al piso, poco a poco comenzó a mancharse con la sangre de su mujer. Incapaz de volver a subir la mirada para ver esa escena de nuevo, concluyó por gritar entre sollozos.

 _La mujer que lo había amado con todo su ser durante años, ya no estaba._

(...)

\- ¡MADARA ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! La mayoría te apoyamos aquí...-termino por susurrar observando con tristeza como Madara se alejaba a toda velocidad. Fue incapaz de seguirle el paso, el hombre que había sido su amigo... acabo por morir ese día. Perderlo todo de golpe fue más de lo que su juicio conseguía soportar. No podía culparlo, muy en su interior si Mito hubiera sido asesinada de aquella manera, él también se hubiera vuelto loco de ira.

 _Ese día Madara dejó la aldea._

(...)

Esa noche nadie vino en su auxilio, y pasó hambre lo que le provoco dolores en el vientre. En su soledad pensaba que en cualquier momento su esposo o tal vez su mejor amigo harían acto de presencia, atravesando una de las paredes gritando su nombre, tal como había pasado la noche que se enamoró de Madara.

 _Pero no fue así._

(...)

El hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se aprovechó de esa debilidad extendiendo igualmente sus brazos, trayendo a la mente del Uchiha la cara de su dulce amor.

Se puso en pie y camino arrastrándose hasta ella. Hashirama comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba como a lo lejos Mito volvía de su misión de asegurar a las personas. Akatsuki con ansias de venganza aprovecho la oportunidad, sostenía entre sus manos con fuerzas el cuello de Madara, que se quedaba sin aire.

 _Con una sonrisa en su rostro Madara Uchiha comenzó a recibir la muerte._

(...)

Madara se quedó petrificado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello que había sucedido, volteo la mirada a donde había visto irse a la mujer, pero se encontró con la luna que se tiño en color rojo.

-Pe..perdóname Madara...-comenzó a suplicar el Senju mientras continuaba con su llanto-Perdóname, pero no podía hacer nada más...-cayó al suelo de rodillas mojando este con sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Ella era mi mundo Hashirama! ...-lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo-Y tu volviste a matarla...-

 _(...)_

-REGRE SA ME...LA HASHI...-las últimas palabras de su amigo quedaron grabadas para siempre en la mente del Senju. Frente a él, Uchiha Madara fue asesinado por el Kyuuby, al haber perdido nuevamente el control sobre este. Todavía sentía su fuerte agarre en los brazos y retumbaban en sus oídos los gritos locos pero suplicantes de Madara.

Hashirama no sabía cómo traer a la pelirroja de vuelta sin romper la maldición que la rodeaba, pero para proteger al Uchiha recurrió a su poder. Todo había sido en vano puesto que ahora ambos estaban muertos.

 _La trágica noche termino entre lágrimas, llevándose una parte del alma del moreno._

 _Hashirama Senju murió sin poder regresar a su amiga a la vida._

Pero Madara a decir verdad nunca murió, un segundo antes de su muerte utilizo una técnica que su amigo desconocía, el izanami. Perdió la vista en un ojo, pero pudo volver a la vida, aunque atrapado entre dimensiones.

 _Madara no podía morir, ni tampoco envejecer, estaba condenado a sufrir por toda la eternidad._

-tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear.

\- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadenó la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llamé a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me enteré de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funciono puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos-el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos.

\- he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí...y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación, temiendo lo peor. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi...al fin...moriremos juntos- Confesaba con dolor Madara a Sasuke...

 **Mi peor desgracia es haber sido feliz...**


	2. Chapter 0

Más de cien años en el pasado…

Una chica pelirroja abrió sus ojos encontrándose encadenada en un sótano. De su cuello colgaba como siempre lo había hecho un collar con el abanico distintivo del afamado clan Uchiha, mismo que había sido un obsequio de su esposo, Uchiha Madara. Sus ojos escanearon con terror los alrededores, sintiendo como un fuerte nudo se ataba en su garganta.

Desconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba y lo ocurrido después de haberse desmayado. La boca le dolía, pero debido a que se encontraba encadenada al suelo de pies y manos no pudo ni siquiera averiguar que pasaba.

Vestía una bata blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y no llevaba puesta ni ropa interior ni zapatos. Todo en el cuarto era oscuro excepto por una vela que se hallaba sobre una mesa a su izquierda.

Esa noche nadie vino en su auxilio, y pasó hambre lo que le provoco dolores en el vientre. En su soledad pensaba que en cualquier momento su esposo o tal vez su mejor amigo harían acto de presencia, atravesando una de las paredes gritando su nombre, tal como había pasado la noche que se enamoró de Madara.

 _Pero no fue así._

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que abrió de nuevo los ojos, en la oscuridad sin nada que hacer se había quedado dormida. Comenzó a llorar por el dolor físico y emocional que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, nadie había siquiera aparecido para ayudarla esta vez.

Una puerta en medio de la oscuridad se abrió, dejando ver la figura de una mujer con algo en sus manos que se acercaba a ella. Poco a poco pudo notar que era una bandeja y en un costado llevaba una bolsa con cosas. Se acercó hasta su persona y colocando la bandeja en el suelo frente a ella, tomó un poco de la sopa que traía en un plato para ofrecérsela.

— Come… — la mujer frente a ella sostenía una cuchara cerca de su boca.

— ¿Quién eres…? — susurró suplicante Akatsuki a punto de llorar.

— Come por favor, estas embarazada… — volvió a insistir la mujer ocultando sus ojos en el fleco.

— ¡No voy a comer nada hasta que me digas quien eres, y donde estoy! — gritó escurriendo lágrimas.

— ¡Que comas dije! — La chica levantó la mirada con los ojos cristalizados — Piensa en tu hijo… — las lágrimas se soltaron de sus ojos — Yo no sé nada, ellos…ellos me tienen aquí prisionera para cuidarte… — la pelirroja la observó con detenimiento y aceptó lentamente la comida. Un plato de sopa que, después de haberle faltado alimento en la noche, le supo a gloria, a la vez que un pan y un vaso de leche.

— Eres una Uchiha, ¿verdad...? — la voluntad de la chica acabó por vencerse dejando caer los hombros con resignación; orbes y cabello negro como la noche junto a esos ojos rasgados, así había aprendido a reconocer a los Uchiha al llegar a la aldea.

— perdóneme Akatsuki-san…perdóneme… — se lamentó la chica sin valor para poder mirarla a los ojos — ellos me han dicho que no debo hablar con usted, pero usted está embarazada. Es tan injusto que esto esté pasando… — comenzó a sollozar — por favor, no haga preguntas y obedezca, o aquí moriremos ambas… —

— Tan solo dime…quien ha sido… — la pelirroja desesperanzada suplicó nuevamente. La morena frente a ella se acercó a su oído con miedo.

— Los Sakamine, se han unido a los Uchiha…usted será sacrificada… — se alejó lentamente de la chica, mirándola temblar del miedo — por favor, no haga esto difícil. O solo hará que todo sea peor… — la chica quien no debía pasar los quince años la desato de sus cadenas, ella no se defendió.

Al soltarla la guio con cuidado a una cama donde la recostó, sacó de su bolsa un par de grilletes para sus manos y unos para sus tobillos. Aquellos estaban llenos de pequeñas espinas que se enterraron en su piel causándole dolores, con eso era seguro que no podría concentrarse en juntar chakra para defenderse. Al haberle puesto sus nuevas cadenas la chica se alejó hasta encender una luz.

Aquello era un sótano: una mesa, las cadenas en el suelo, una pequeña regadera en una esquina y esa cama, era todo lo que había en la habitación.

— ¡Mako! — un grito se escuchó en la puerta sacando a las dos chicas de su silencio. Acto seguido la puerta fue pateada por un joven que debía tener su misma edad. A su lado caminaban otros dos en iguales condiciones solo que el primero era claramente un Sakamine, mientras que los otros dos eran un par de Uchiha's.

— Akatsuki-chan, que gusto que estés despierta. ¿Has comido bien? — Se acercó el Sakamine a la mujer, pero ella no respondió — ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo, perra! — asestó una fuerte cachetada en la cara de la chica haciéndola temblar y escupir un poco de sangre.

— ¡Akatsuki-san ha aceptado comerse todo! — respondió rápidamente Mako, desde la mesa con la vela.

— Más te vale… — volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ella? — preguntó uno de los Uchiha al chico riendo con malicia.

— ¿Quieres que la entretengamos? —completó el otro.

— Hagan lo que quieran con ella, no me importa. Tan solo tengan cuidado con su cría, ella debe completar ese maldito embarazo. Madara no querrá volver a follársela luego de que la hayan tocado ustedes — espetó con molestia el chico cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Madara-kun? — soltó de golpe la chica mirándolos suplicante.

— Owwww, pero mira nada más que carita tan mona puso. ¡Me ha logrado poner caliente en un segundo! — uno de los Uchiha comenzó a tocarse el pene a través de la ropa.

— ¡Ahora veo porque Madara la gozaba cada que podía, mira ese par de pechos! — el otro moreno se acercó jalando con brusquedad la bata de la chica, rompiéndola y dejando ver sus pechos rosados rebotando por el golpe.

— ¿Seguro que podemos hacer lo que queramos siempre que siga vivo el bastardo de Madara? — Mako cerró sus ojos temiendo la respuesta.

— No te preocupes Mako… — se acercó el pelirrojo a ella, mordiéndole una oreja y subiéndola a la mesa tirando la vela al suelo — de ti voy a encargarme yo en persona… — comenzó a manosearla mientras la chica suplicaba — Hagan lo que quieran con ella, a mí me ponen más las morenas — comenzó a morderle el cuello.

— Pues ¡A darle! — al unísono los dos Uchiha acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

Ambos chicos se colocaron a sus costados, uno por su lado la tomo con fuerza del cuello obligándola a mirarlo, forzándola a besarlo, pero ella mordió su lengua haciéndolo enfadar.

Ante aquel acto el chico había apretado más los grilletes en sus manos haciéndola gritar de dolor, pero fue de nuevo acallada por la boca del chico. Por su parte el otro entre sus piernas lamia descaradamente su vagina metiéndole de vez en cuando la lengua y sus dedos.

Mako la miraba ser tratada con tal brusquedad con los ojos entreabiertos, mientras era penetrada con fuerzas por el pelirrojo con las piernas alzadas sobre la mesa.

Prontamente uno de los Uchiha comenzó a penetrar a la chica que ahora había sido recostada en la cama, y el otro sostenía su boca para meter todo su pene haciéndola ahogarse. De vez en cuando soltaban golpes en sus pechos y la chica llorando negaba con la cabeza. De su vagina comenzó a escurrir sangre al ser bruscamente penetrada sin lubricación.

La Uchiha lloraba mirando la escena mientras esta vez había sido volteada y con la cara pegada a la mesa era penetrada analmente por el Sakamine.

La situación se puso peor cuando los chicos levantaron a la mujer penetrándola por ambos orificios, ella ahogaba gritos de dolor que eran acallados por fuertes apretones en sus pezones o golpes en sus nalgas.

Mako quien ya había sido liberada por su violador fue obligada a quedarse mirando toda la escena, amenazada con que algo mucho peor le ocurriría si se atrevía a liberarla o a delatarlos. Durante horas tuvo que soportar la imagen de la chica siendo cruelmente ultrajada, abrían su ano hasta ser desgarrado, mordían sus pezones hasta dejarlos rojos y poco a poco era bañada con el semen que los hombres esparcían sobre su cuerpo. Era horrible.

Horas después ambos hombres más que satisfechos dejaron botada a la chica en la cama llorando al sentirse tan sucia. Salieron de la habitación entre risas, advirtiendo que mandarían a los demás después.

La morena se acercó a Akatsuki mirándola con piedad en sus ojos, la dirigió a la regadera y con cuidado le dio un baño para limpiar el semen de su cuerpo. Le colocó ropa limpia, aunque no le proporciono ropa interior y cambió las sabanas para dejarla acostada, no obstante, no le quito los grilletes tampoco.

Desapareció durante unos minutos mientras la chica seguía llorando tocándose el vientre, pidiéndole perdón internamente a su hijo y a Madara por haber sido violada de aquella manera. La Uchiha volvió nuevamente con más comida, esta vez fruta y jugo; no le permitían comer casi nada sólido para evitar así que su esfínter hiciera esfuerzos y pudiese adelantarse su parto.

Pese a saber que sería torturada diariamente, Mako le suplicó que no desistiera de comer o de decirle si tenía problemas con su hijo, siempre le recordaba lo mucho que debía cuidarse y en susurros le decía que sin importar como ella la sacaría de allí, para que su hijo pudiera vivir.

Los meses fueron pasando, el cabello de la pelirroja y su vientre fueron creciendo, pero las torturas no se detenían. A veces era violada por un hombre solamente, que, al ser virgen probablemente, la trataba con dulzura; otras veces en cambio era tomada por la fuerza por hasta cinco hombres a la vez, siempre cuidando con no golpearla o ser muy bruscos para lastimar a su hijo.

Mako era obligada a observar todo aquello, siendo a veces incluida en las violaciones.

Con el tiempo la pelirroja fue perdiendo los ánimos de vivir, ya no se levantaba de la cama ni antes ni después de los abusos a su persona, era tomada como una muñeca y botada después de ser usada, incluso hacia sus necesidades sobre ella misma poco importándole su aspecto, a veces también se negaba a ser bañada luego de haber sido usada.

Mako sufría viendo a la chica, acariciándose el vientre todo el tiempo libre que le daban. Su estómago había crecido notablemente; a pesar de ser tomada por la fuerza casi todos los días, el fuerte hijo de Madara, igual a su padre había crecido grande y se negaba a perder la batalla. Akatsuki por su lado había empezado a perder la conciencia, hablando sola en ocasiones como si estuviera con su hijo ya crecido o si viese a su esposo.

Ello mismo la llevo a que el último mes de su encierro durante las rutinas de sexo comenzara a gozar gritando el nombre de Madara, en su loca mente donde nadie sabía que estaba pasando, ella imaginaba sus días teniendo intimidad con su marido. Incluso agradecía y decía palabras de amor a sus agresores, todo ello acababa por partirle el corazón a la Uchiha presente, que lloraba amargamente cuando escuchaba sus gemidos de placer.

Un día muy temprano, cuando abriese los ojos para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, esperando por su dosis diaria de amor, pudo escuchar detrás de la puerta sollozos que intuyó serian de Mako, segundos después la puerta fue derribada con un fuerte puñetazo y aun en la penumbra el brillo del sharingan en los ojos de dicha persona le hizo perder el conocimiento.

— _Hola mi amor…_ _—_

Despertó de inmediato reconociendo esa voz tan profunda, pero… se encontró atada a un poste de manos y pies, a sus alrededores pudo distinguir sellos en el suelo y personas que claramente estaban realizando un ritual a expensas de ella, pero no pudo concentrarse, mejor dicho, ni siquiera le intereso puesto que el hombre frente a ella era el que había esperado meses, su esposo Madara se encontraba ahí, con ella, de seguro vendría a salvarla, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de la felicidad.

– Me da gusto ver que sigues con vida- el hombre aplaudía mientras caminaba hacia ella.

— Madara…kun… — salió de sus resecos labios mirándolo suplicante, comenzó a forcejear su cuerpo, pero al estar débil y atada, no pudo hacer nada.

El hombre se acercó para besarla, pero a pocos milímetros se quedó quieto.

— No…la verdad es que me das asco. ¿Cuántos falos has chupado antes con esta boca, como para besarte ahora? — se separó mirándola con asco mientras ella derramaba gruesas lagrimas suplicándole perdón al hombre — Como veras Akatsuki, al final he sido yo el que ha tramado todo esto… —

— ¿Por qué Madara-kun? — comenzó a gritar llorando, ignorando al mismo tiempo que las marcas en el suelo comenzaban a acercarse hasta su cuerpo.

— ¿No es obvio? — Sonrió cínico — ¡PODER! — Empezó a reír desquiciadamente — ¿Por qué razón crees que dejé pasar las muertes en los territorios Sakamine? ¿Acaso me crees tonto? — volvió a reír.

— ¡¿Entonces todo lo que vivimos?! — continúo gritando adolorida, lastimada en nuevos lugares de su mente.

— No soy estúpido Akatsuki, eres bella. Siempre quise follarte desde que te conocí. Eras tan buena en la cama que me dan ganas de hacértelo solo de recordarlo — se saboreó los labios — te he usado desde que nos conocimos tontita, y has caído redondita — desenvaino su katana y se acercó con cuidado hacia ella — ahora se una buena niña…y dame el poder que tanto quiero… — la chica cerró los ojos suplicándole clemencia al hombre frente a ella.

Madara se acercó lo suficiente y abrazándola a su cuerpo clavó aquella espada en su vientre, atravesándolo de un lado a otro; ella abrió sus ojos por el inmenso dolor para tan solo ver en las puertas de su muerte como su garganta también era atravesada. Segundos después las marcas en el suelo rodearon su cuerpo volviéndolo negro y haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

…

— ¡Gyaaaaa! — despertó entre gritos una chiquilla. El corazón le bombardeaba como un loco, y sin notarlo de sus ojos escurrían gruesas lágrimas. De nuevo había tenido pesadillas, pero ni siquiera podía recordar de qué trataban aquellos sueños que atormentaban varias de sus noches.

Con dolor al sentir el vértigo azotar su cabeza, se colocó en pie, examinando que había caído rendida al sueño en un sucio callejón. Tomó con fuerzas su pecho, estrujándolo para hacer así pasar el inexplicable dolor que sentía en su interior. Salió lentamente recordando que aún se hallaba en la aldea de la hierba, al caminar por las calles se detuvo frente a la vitrina de un local de armas ninja. El reflejo en el cristal distaba mucho de la apariencia que lucía hace tan solo un par de años. Se había vuelto a colocar el mismo traje lujoso que llevaba el día que lo perdió todo, para escapar de los cuidados de su amigo en Suna, suficiente tenía él mismo con su situación como para además cargarle sus problemas.

De pronto sus ojos se hallaron con un cartel peculiar en lo alto del cristal, ahora entendía por qué su amigo la tenía apartada del mundo.

— ¡Hey señorita! ¿Estás sola? ¿Quieres pasar un rato con nosotros…? — mencionaron un trio de hombres mirándola, la malicia que desprendían sus ojos mezclado a la lujuria con la que se saboreaban los labios, le produjo tanto asco que se dio vuelta sin siquiera responder, tratando de caminar con rapidez para perderlos.

— ¿A dónde vas…Suzuki-chan? — susurró uno de ellos lo suficientemente fuerte para que solamente ella pudiera oírle.

Pasó saliva con fuerza y comenzó a correr acertadamente, esquivando casi por instinto una kunai remojada en un líquido brillante totalmente desconocido para ella. Cerró sus ojos sin querer, sintiendo ahora una arma encajarse en la parte posterior de uno de sus muslos, lo cual en vez de detenerla la hizo apresurarse.

En aquella tienda, se hallaba un cartel de se busca, con una jugosa suma de dinero bajo a la foto de una chica pelirroja de largo cabello y ojos verdes. La descripción de la misma no dejaba nada a la imaginación: Asesinó a un poblado completo.

Suzuki Sakamine era acusada de haber destruido su aldea, de eso la estaba protegiendo Gaara, tal vez había sido mala idea haber dejado Sunagakure, pensó, sintiendo otra arma rozarle el hombro derecho esta vez. Podía escuchar a los hombres gritando barbaridades a sus espaldas, y las personas de la ciudad en vez de brindarle una mano, trataban de detenerla a toda costa.

Soltó un quejido sintiendo como alguien tiraba de sus cabellos, pero se apresuró a dar un jalón con la cabeza aun si con ello se arrancaba aquel mechón. De pronto sintió la mano de una persona, que la jalaba frente a ella y con más rapidez la guiaba por un callejón oscuro.

Poco a poco la voz de sus perseguidores se iba disipando, haciéndose fácil de confundir entre la multitud, y solo entonces subió la vista para observar la imagen de su salvador. Era un joven alto, de cabellos rubios, con una espalda bien marcada y fuertes brazos que acababan en unas grandes manos, con las cuales sostenía la delicada suya.

Comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad adentrándose aún más en la poca luz de dicho lugar, hasta que de pronto ella se resistió, logrando con ello que el chico se detuviera.

— Gr-gracias… —

La voz de Suzuki resonó mucho más fuerte de lo que en realidad había querido. Lentamente el chico se dio vuelta, dedicándole una sonrisa a la muchacha, que le hizo sentir la necesidad de corresponder su gesto. Se acercó hasta ella, quien fue retrocediendo con lentitud hasta topar su espalda contra la pared completamente nerviosa, el rubio comenzó a reír de su torpeza, aunque con ternura.

 _¡No debe estar muy lejos…!_ _—_

Escucharon ambos, y con rapidez el ojiverde se encargó de acorralarla, cubriendo con la totalidad de su cuerpo, el de la pequeña chiquilla, tapando con una de sus grandes manos su boca, mientras que con la otra le hacía un ademan pidiendo silencio.

Se mantuvieron pocos segundos rozando sus pieles, pero la camiseta tan escasa del chico y la tela tan delgada del atuendo de ella permitían tocarse demasiado, haciéndola temblar por la situación. Podía escuchar el latir tan alocado de su corazón, y subió la mirada para encontrarse con la del chico.

— Y-yo ets-este… — susurró con torpeza aun con la mano del joven sobre su boca y sin poder apartarse de los verdes orbes del precioso espécimen a su lado. El chico solo soltó otra encantadora risa.

Lentamente fue descendiendo su rostro para acercarse hasta el de ella, y entonces rozó la punta de ambas narices.

— Descuida… — murmuró sensualmente, colando su mano sin permiso por una de sus piernas — No voy a venderte… Suzuki-chan… — usando su cuerpo como barrera, apretó su agarre impidiéndole moverse, quedando totalmente a su merced — Pero… te salve la vida corazón… podrías al menos, ser un poco agradecida… — sus pupilas se encogieron por el repentino temor que inundo su ser.

El bello gesto del muchacho se transformó en segundos en una lujuriosa sonrisa. Suzuki intento resistirse pero le era inútil, sintió el mareo producto del veneno recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Con brusquedad, su agresor empezó a desgarrar su atuendo, haciendo trizas su larga falda y utilizando su cinturón para cubrir sus ojos impidiéndole ver nada.

Comenzó a sentir la cálida saliva del chico recorrer sus pezones por sobre la ropa, los cuales reaccionaban por mero instinto a sus salvajez caricias. La mandíbula le temblaba por el pánico, dejándola solo soltar sollozos y suplicas incomprensibles. Fue obligada a darse vuelta, chocando el lateral de su cara con la frialdad de las paredes, y una mano traviesa comenzó a subir por los jirones de su falda llegando hasta su ropa interior.

Todo estaba mal, todo en el mundo estaba mal; primero su hermano, luego su amiga, su padre, su aldea… todo ese maldito mundo estaba podrido, cubierto tan solo por una pequeña capa de azúcar que se esfumaba luego de la primera saboreada de realidad. Pensaba con dolor, pidiendo internamente ayuda a cualquier ser piadoso en el universo.

Sintió su ropa interior a la mitad de sus muslos, y luego de ello algo duro, mojado y caliente empezó a rozarse contra la piel de sus nalgas.

Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer por encima de la improvisada venda, y en medio de su sufrimiento, temiendo terminar ese día ultrajada y tal vez también muerta, pensó en su viejo amor de niña, Uchiha Itachi, cruzó su mente.

De pronto aquel ser que se retorcía del miedo entre sus brazos, optó por una posición mucho más dominante, empujando con su trasero ligeramente su pelvis haciéndolo retroceder.

— Tranquilo cariño… — susurró lascivamente dándose vuelta la pelirroja, sacando de entre su camisa sus pechos un poco hinchados — Es solo que… — caminó con cuidado quitándose la venda pero negándole la mirada — creo que si yo cooperó, esto sería mucho más divertido… —

Soltando una carcajada el ojiverde le dio la razón, dejándose hacer por la que hace poco era su víctima, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus dedos enredarse en su hombría, moviéndose de arriba abajo a la par que esos jugosos pechos se restregaban en el suyo.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, abriendo la boca por el placer pero perdiendo el control de la realidad por el mismo. Sumido en su paraíso personal, donde las fantasías lo habían llevado a soñar con hacerla su mujer y pasar una vida entera disfrutando aquel cuerpo mucho más desarrollado, ignoró por completo que con su mano libre la chiquilla había improvisado una horca usando su cinturón, con la cual, ayudada por una vieja y rota tubería, se encargó de dar muerte al rubio sumido en el éxtasis, derramando su esencia mientras comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

Se separó por completo del acto, dirigiéndole la mirada con sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran azules casi blancos. Dejándose caer a pocas calles de la anterior escena, debido a la falta de chakra y el efecto del veneno. Despertó varias horas después reconociendo la voz entre gritos de uno de sus antiguos perseguidores, ignorando por completo el cómo había llegado a dicho lugar, peor aún, como se había salvado de la otra situación. Con miedo examinó su intimidad, encontrándola escasa de cualquier clase de líquido propio o de un extraño. Suspirando aliviadamente, aunque solo fuese una improvisada prueba.

Volvió en si nuevamente, escuchando otro grito, colocándose en pie aun mareada, observó frente a ella en el callejón de la calle de enfrente una anciana que la miraba divertida llamándola con su mano, no era ni de cerca la mejor opción luego de lo que había pasado, pero temerosa de volver a toparse con otro hombre, corrió con sus pocas fuerzas para entrar en la casa de aquella anciana. El miedo la recorría de pies a cabeza…


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary:** -tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

°°° °°° FLASH BACK

− ¿... ¿Entonces qué haremos con ella? − Preguntó la bella madre de los niños. (Anko, veintinueve años; morena de piel clara y ojos rojizos.)

− Lo único que pueden hacer ahora es tratar que ella no se entere del gran poder que tiene; ya después nos daremos a la tarea de ver como trasladar el poder a su hijo − respondió la ahora viuda chica. (Midori: veinticinco años, castaña de cabello corto, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

− Bien, pero de todas Formas tú te harás cargo de ella − la morena miró a sus hijos recostados uno al lado del otro dentro de una cuna.

− Si − contestó resignada Midori, tomando en brazos a la pequeña pelirroja.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

...15 años mas tarde...

Una bella chica de largo cabello negro descansaba en un árbol; después de haber sido herida varias veces su cuerpo no mostraba ya mucha resistencia. Aquella chica frágil de piel blanca, ojos rojos y facciones muy delgadas, parecía que se quebraría en cualquier instante, ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo despierta, llevaba varias noches sin dormir y además un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la hierba la perseguían.

− ¿Que haré? − se decía así misma la muchacha, mientras miraba sus manos destrozadas y su ropa hecha harapos; era un hermoso top blanco con detalles en violeta que, a pesar de ya estar tan arruinado, seguía mostrando ser una delicada tela; llevaba también una falda del mismo color y los mismos detalles, igual de destrozada que parecía se caería en cualquier momento. Trato de acumular chakra en su puño, pero no pudo lograr casi nada − Si tan solo tuviera mi cuerpo... decía mientras apretaba un pergamino con muchas fuerzas. La chica cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de recordar algo que la ayudara a salir de esa peligrosa situación...y en ese momento recordó aquella vez 10 años atrás...

°°° °°° FLASH BACK

Su aldea estaba siendo atacada, no había muchos asesinos ya que la mayoría habían salido en misiones, sin embargo, por suerte, se encontraba siendo ayudada por los serviciales y poderosos ninjas de Konoha. Los hombres se hallaban evacuando a todas las personas, pero dos miembros de ANBU tenían problemas al tratar de evacuar a una niña, ella no quería salir de su casa, o mejor dicho de la mansión de los Sakamine; era pequeña de 5 años aproximadamente con el cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés y grandes, que se agarraba del marco de la puerta de salida mientras gritaba desesperada.

− No podemos irnos, Suzuki sigue adentro, no puedo dejar que muera mi amiga − la niña gritaba aterrada, incluso más aún que Anko la propia madre de Suzuki, lloraba mares hasta que dos miembros de ANBU se acercaron a ella y uno, quitándose la máscara y secándole las lágrimas intento tranquilizar a la castaña.

− Tranquila, yo iré por tu amiga, ya no llores − la niña calló mientras veía a ese chico entrar en la casa.

En una habitación escondida dentro del lugar, en un rincón oscuro lloraba una pequeña; tenía la cara manchada de tierra y su ropa eran harapos, sus ojos verde agua estaban rojos por tanto haber llorado, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de su apariencia su cabello rojo hasta los hombros se encontraba bien peinado en media coleta con un bello listón rosa. el moreno se acercó hasta la puerta, la cual estaba siendo bloqueada desde afuera, observando como la persona que buscaba se hallaba dentro de aquel lugar se acercó con precaución intentando no asustarla.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? − preguntó el chico sorprendido al ver la casa totalmente vacía y ella sola − ¿Y tu madre? −

− Lo mismo me pregunto yo − pese a no conocer a la persona que la llamaba, se puso de pie para observarle detenidamente. La niña detuvo su llanto un momento y el tono tan triste de su voz consterno al chico, los ojos del moreno cruzaron miradas con los de la pequeña ignorando que un destello rojizo atravesó sus orbes negruzcos.

− ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! − el chico se quitó su máscara para dirigirle una tierna y dulce sonrisa, aquello consiguió que la niña se sonrojara un poco y le diera su mano apenada, para que después él la cargara y ambos salieran de la mansión.

−... − La ojiverde aún continuaba sonrojada y miraba hacia el piso confusa.

− ¡Llámame Itachi, Uchiha Itachi! − comenzó a hablar para cortar ese silencio y sacar a la pequeña de su trance.

− Sí, yo soy Suzuki − contestó entre apenada y feliz.

− ¿Porque estabas sola? − preguntó él mirándola confuso.

− Porque nadie me quiere por ser como soy... − ella bajo la mirada y una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

− Entonces ellos no saben nada al respecto, eres muy bonita te aseguro que cuando crezcas todos se pelearan por ti − el Uchiha se detuvo entregándole la niña a su compañero quien la llevaría a la salida de su aldea, ella por su lado volvió a asustarse por la máscara que llevaba sobre su rostro el muchacho, ante esto quito la careta tan solo para revelarle que gran parte de su rostro era cubierto por otra tela.

− ¡No te asustes! Soy Kakashi Hatake, ¿Tú cómo te llamas pequeña? − la niña se alejó con el ANBU mientras miraba hacia aquel sendero por el cual se había ido Itachi.

− Soy Suzuki... − comenzó a hacer pucheros − ¿Porque usas esa mascara? − preguntó la pequeña confundida.

− No, por nada, es algo que me distingue − acabó sonriendo le a la pequeña.

− Eres raro Kakashi-san− aquello hizo reír a la niña aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del peliblanco.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

La morena abrió sus ojos despertando de sus memorias, con la mirada examino su alrededor y acabo por suspirar al sentirse nuevamente sola.

− Kakashi-san e Itachi-kun − susurró para sí misma pensando detenidamente − pero aquí no hay nadie y Konoha está aún muy lejos. No hay más remedio... − juntó en sus manos el poco de chakra que le quedaba, puso dos dedos en su frente y una mano hacia el sendero frente a su cuerpo tratando de buscar el chakra de alguien en algún camino − ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! ... JUTSU DE LIBERACIÓN DE ALMA − Cayó al frente por unos instantes, segundos después su cuerpo vació se levantó y asumió posición de defensa empezando a correr siguiendo la trayectoria que su alma había tomado.

El alma de la chica corría a una velocidad sorprendente, a pesar de que de cualquier modo no se podía ver y entró en el primer cuerpo con el que se encontró en un camino. Esté era el de un chico, para su suerte de Konoha, que regresaba de una misión junto con su grupo (la primera misión; la del constructor del puente): Uchiha Sasuke. El moreno a pesar de ser tan "fuerte" cayó al suelo siendo automáticamente detenido por una chica de su equipo, Sakura Haruno. El Uchiha abrió los ojos inmediatamente dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su mente y cuestionándose por qué se encontraba allí; de pronto escuchó la voz de una chica a sus espaldas.

− ¡AYÚDAME! − le dijo Suzuki sin darse cuenta que su alma mostraba su cuerpo original, cuando Sasuke volteó quedo prendado de los encantos de aquella chica y un destello rojizo atravesó sus ojos cambiando su semblante a uno más apacible.

− ¿Quién eres? − preguntó Sasuke tratando de tomar su brazo.

− ¡ESO NO IMPORTA NO ME QUEDA MUCHO CHAKRA AYÚDAME!, VOY CAMINO EN TU DIRECCIÓN − Sasuke despertó confundido, buscando en su realidad la figura femenina que momentos antes había visto.

− ¿Que te paso Sasuke-kun? − preguntó Sakura dudosa.

− Acabo de ver a una chica perfecta... − se tocó las cienes sintiendo dolor, en segundos una chica cayó a su derecha de entre los árboles, aquella chica que recién descansaba hace no mucho en el árbol y la misma que él había visto en su mente. Los cabellos negros de la muchacha se pasearon frente a los ojos de Sasuke que de inmediato dejó a su compañera para evitar que aquella extraña chica se golpeara en el piso; antes de desmayarse la morena pronuncio algo que puso confusos a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y a su sensei que se encontraban allí parados en medio del camino.

− Kakashi...Hatake... − se desmayó dejando al aire muchas preguntas en la mente de los chicos.

 _¿Quien era ella? ¿De donde había salido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué conocía a Kakashi sensei?_


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: ¡Sakura grita! ¿Sasuke enamorado?_

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

…

− Así que tú puedes ayudarme − dijo Suzuki aun con su cuerpo original, a una anciana que se encontraba sentada en una mecedora − si vas a ayudarme hazlo ahora, me persiguen…−

− Tranquila niña, puedo hacerlo, pero…tendrás que pagar un precio si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibida −

− ¿A que te refieres…? − la chica confundida dio un paso adelante y la miro un poco molesta.

− Voy a cambiar tu cuerpo…y lo encerrare en un pergamino…−

− ¿Eh? − Estaba totalmente confundida, ¿Cómo que cambiar su cuerpo?¿En un pergamino?.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

…

− ¡Despierta! − Oía dulcemente la chica que entreabría los ojos, ya que le lastimaba la luz de aquel atardecer, mientras observaba a Sasuke tocarle la cara preocupado por su bienestar.

− ¿Quién eres tú…? − Soltó Suzuki mirando hacia los tres chicos y a Kakashi.

− Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke…él es Naruto Uzumaki − dijo señalando a su rubio e inquieto compañero − Ella Sakura Haruno − señaló a la chica que veía enfurecida como le prestaba tanta atención a ella − Y por último él es nuestro sensei − Miró a Kakashi, el cual se encontraba de espaldas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta la chica rápidamente recordó el rostro de aquel ANBU.

− ¡KAKASHI HATAKE! − Gritó desesperada mientras con sus ultimas fuerzas se levantaba y caminaba dos pasos al frente − ¡No puedo creer que te haya encontrado! − sin embrago debido a lo débil que estaba se tropezó y cayó nuevamente, esta vez fue detenida por Naruto, la muchacha buscando un mejor apoyo acabó por abrazarse al cuello del rubio consiguiendo de esta manera enfadar a Sasuke.

− Naruto ¡No Puedes Sofocarla, Suéltala! − Gruñó el chico con un deje de enfado en la voz lo cual tuvo una reacción en Sakura, pero ella lo que hizo no fue regañar a Naruto si no animarlo a proseguir.

− No Naruto no tienes por que soltarla ella se caería, lo mejor será que la cargues…−

− ¡Calla Sakura! − Protestó Sasuke mientras volteaba a verla con una mirada fría.

− ¡No le hables así a Sakura-chan! − Arremetió contra el Uchiha, aun un poco sonrojado y con la chica en sus brazos.

− ¡Bueno ya fue suficiente chicos! − Kakashi detuvo la pelea de sus estudiantes, causada por aquella extraña − ¿Cómo te llamas? O, mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que me conoces? − la chica soltó por un momento a Naruto y temblando se mantuvo de pie.

− Hace diez años… Tú ayudaste a la aldea de los asesinos durante un ataque…tú y tu compañero me salvaron, yo era esa pequeña niña que estaba dentro de la mansión de los Sakamine; tiempo después visitabas la aldea, eras mi amigo, ¿No recuerdas?, yo soy Suzuki – Ello dejó al jounin completamente sorprendido mientras que los tres chicos que discutían miraban confundidos la escena.

− ¿Suzuki? − Tomó con su mano parte de su cabello para examinarlo, además fijo su mirada en los ojos de la muchacha − Pero…tú no puedes ser Suzuki, por ciertas razones, debes estar confundida −

− NO, claro que soy Suzuki −

− Pero la Suzuki que yo conocí era pelirroja, tenía los ojos verdes y además la aldea de los asesinos fue destruida hace ya tres años y todos sus habitantes están muertos −

− Eran verde agua y…no todos están muertos − Su semblante empezó a tornarse triste por lo que inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y volteó a verlo con una mirada que desprendía fuego − Aquel maldito que destruyó mi aldea era mi sensei como ustedes lo llaman, él se regocijo al dejarme ver a todas aquellas personas muertas. Mató a mi hermano tiempo antes y después a mi amiga Anna, incluso a mis padres y luego se quitó la vida haciendo así parecer que yo había sido quien había causado eso. Un amigo de Sunagakure me ayudó mucho en cuanto pudo al enterarse de ello y no me dejó sola por un lapso de tiempo, pero cuando tuve que desistir de su ayuda, vague por las aldeas y en todas me decían lo mismo; ¡Me culpaban por aquel suceso!, hace unas pocas semanas encontré a una anciana en la aldea de la hierba que prometió ayudarme…−

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

− Así que tú puedes ayudarme − dijo Suzuki aun con su cuerpo original, a una anciana que se encontraba sentada en una mecedora − si vas a ayudarme hazlo ahora, me persiguen…−

− Tranquila niña, puedo hacerlo, pero…tendrás que pagar un precio si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibida −

− ¿A qué te refieres…? − la chica confundida dio un paso adelante y la miro un poco molesta.

− Voy a cambiar tu cuerpo…y lo encerrare en un pergamino…−

− ¿Eh? − Estaba totalmente confundida – No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo va eso a ayudarme? Puedo cambiar de apariencia con un jutsu −

− Es diferente, al usar un jutsu estas solo creando ilusiones, si las personas que te siguen han dado contigo es porque evidentemente tienen una manera de rastrearte a ti o a tu chakra. En cambio, sí intercambiamos tu cuerpo te otorgare una esencia distinta, así esos hombres no podrán dar contigo – una sonrisa malvada se hizo presente en los ojos de la anciana y un destello rojizo ilumino sus ojos azules casi blancos.

− Supongo que eso tiene sentido… ¿Qué debo hacer? − La vieja se puso de pie y le ordenó a Suzuki recostarse en una mesa de ceremonia, aprisionó sus muñecas con correas y sus tobillos por igual.

− Tienes mucho chakra – Le dijo la anciana mientras rociaba una especie de elixir sobre ella y veía que su cuerpo desprendía cierto tipo de energía, se dirigió a un cajón en un buró y sacó un pergamino, lo desenrolló y lo puso en el suelo a los pies de Suzuki.

La anciana hizo algunas posiciones de manos y del pergamino se desprendió una oscuridad que envolvió el cuerpo de la chica, ella emitió un fuerte grito de dolor mientras en el pergamino se dibujaba su cuerpo.

− ¡Ya está! − Gritó aquella mujer mientras se acababa de dibujar el pergamino. Esa oscuridad dejaba a Suzuki la cual ya no era la misma y volvía a meterse en el documento.

La anciana libero a la chica la cual, sintiéndose un poco débil cayó de rodillas al piso, escucho en la cercanía como un par de ninjas se aproximaban y trato de acumular chakra en sus manos sin embargo no pudó hacer mucho.

− ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad me hiciste? − Chilló enfurecida sin moverse de su lugar.

− Olvide mencionar que no podrás usar todo tu chakra y ya no podrás volver a tu cuerpo, es una lástima que ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo sea tan débil… − Mientras decía eso la pelirroja se percato como la anciana le inyectaba un veneno en el brazo, sin embargo, no pudo introducir mucho ya que la chica se volteó rápidamente y le arrebató la aguja enterrándosela en el cuello y vaciándola con rapidez.

− ¡TONTA! − Vociferó agonizando la anciana − No puedes volver a tu cuerpo sin mi…− juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad tomó el pergamino y se dispuso a caminar para salir de la casa, dejando a la anciana morir en soledad.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

− Tome aquel pergamino y salí de allí, sin percatarme que los ninjas aun me seguían, me acorralaron y atacaron poco después, pero me las arregle para escapar y ahora me están cazando…−

− Entonces será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí… − aludió preocupado Naruto.

− Acabo de recordarlo Kakashi-sensei, hace poco vi en mi mente el mensaje de una chica, no podemos irnos ella esta en peligro también y viene para acá – esta vez habló Sasuke trayendo a su mente la imagen de la pelirroja que había captado su interés.

− ¿Cómo es esa chica Sasuke? − Preguntó interesada Suzuki, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de ella, sin embargo, debía ver la reacción de aquel chico que se veía tan lindo antes de decir algo.

− Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos…− Al oír eso Sakura se entristeció mucho.

− Espero que no sea lo que creo…− pensó la pelirosa mientras oía a su amado.

− Era tan alta como Sakura, ojos verdes, una cabello largo y rojo, tenia un cuerpo muy delicado que se veía a la vez fuerte, piel blanca – Se cubrió la cara con la mano tratando de disimular su sonrojo, mientras que sus ojos seguían destellando con un tinte rojizo − Y tenía una angelical voz… ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a su descripción Kakashi-sensei −

− ¡Es mi cuerpo! − Chilló Suzuki con la cara aun mas sonrojada que la de Sasuke, al oírlo hablar de esa manera sobre de ella, por un momento la imagen del moreno le trajo recuerdos de otra persona; Se apresuró a sacar el pergamino de una pequeña mochila que llevaba con ella, abriéndolo y dejando ver el dibujo de aquel cuerpo tan peculiar que ella poseía y del cual Sasuke se había enamorado.

− ¡¿Tú cuerpo?! − Gritaron los tres chicos muy sorprendidos. Kakashi solo reía un poco observando a sus alumnos actuar como niños; Sasuke se acercaba a Suzuki para verla de cerca, mientras que Sakura lo jalaba de un brazo y Naruto jalaba a Sakura.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Ataque sorpresa ¡El beso de la muerte!_

°°° °°° FLASH BACK

(...)

\- Tiene demasiado poder, ¿Que haremos y si ya se dio cuenta? - preguntaba una nerviosa Anko mientras hablaba con aquella chica.

\- Lo dudo, es una niña de seguro que solo lo hizo por nada, lo más seguro es que aún no sepa nada - dijo Midori con una voz completamente seca.

\- Con que demasiado poder, ¿Eh? - decía tras la puerta aquella pequeña niña de 5 años de edad, con una cara un poco fría mirando sus manos que se encontraban cargadas de chakra. Observó como en su pierna izquierda aquella marca con un símbolo extraño para ella, que brillaba intensamente mientras la vendaba para que no se notara.

La primera aparición ya había sucedido…

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

...

\- Entonces, si tú eres la chica que decía Sasuke, si será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren aquellos ninjas que te persiguen… - dijo aquel jounin, mientras tomaba a la chica y la cargaba al ver que ella no tenía suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

\- Neh, perdón por la indiscreción Kakashi-sensei, pero quisiera preguntarle a esa chica algunas cosas… - la pelirosa miró a aquella chica en brazos de su sensei con un poco de rabia - Y bien Suzuki, ¿Cierto?, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué usas esas vendas? ¿Qué significa? -

\- Ah eso… - Suzuki miro fijamente al piso y con una mirada triste aclaro las dudas de Haruno – Veras mis padres querían que yo entregara mi poder a mi hermano gemelo, porque por así decirlo yo había nacido con el que le correspondía a él, así que poco tiempo después de nacer hicieron un ritual o algo así… Y pusieron un sello en mí o mejor dicho, nueve, que simbolizan las nueve apariciones, no se aun de que se trata eso… - ella hizo un ademán con la mano pidiendo que Kakashi la bajara un momento para demostrarle a Sakura quitándose las vendas.

-Primera aparición, pierna izquierda. Segunda aparición, pierna derecha. Tercera aparición, al lado izquierdo junto a mi ombligo. Cuarta aparición, en el término de mi espalda justo de tras del ombligo. Quinta aparición, mano izquierda. Sexta aparición muñeca derecha. Séptima aparición, en el medio del pecho. Octava aparición, en la nuca y la novena y última, en la frente…pero también hay otra razón por la cual las marcas… - No acabo de decir eso cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas nuevamente mientras se agarraba la pierna derecha, un Kunai le había hecho una herida no muy profunda.

Rápidamente los chicos habían retrocedido mientras Kakashi auxiliaba a la chica.

\- Son ellos… - susurró Suzuki.

Tres ninjas de la aldea de la hierba se pararon justo en el medio del camino mientras Hatake, sus alumnos y aquella chica estaba escondidos entre los árboles, después de todo acababan de terminar una misión y a pesar de haber demostrado ser fuertes, aun necesitaban algo de descanso.

\- ¡Basta ya niña, deja de hacerte la sufrida, sal de ahí monstruo! -los tres chicos que se encontraban dijeron eso para así provocar alguna reacción en la chica lo cual la haría salir, sin embargo, aquel comentario no solo le había llegado a ella sino por sobre todo a Naruto que no soportaría que la llamaran monstruo al igual que como lo hacían con él cuando niño.

\- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONSTRUO? - Gritó aquel chico de ojos azules mientras salía de entre los árboles con una mirada llena de odio.

\- Mira chiquillo, sino quieres salir lastimado de aquí lo mejor será que nos entregues a aquel demonio y te vallas, sabemos muy bien que la estas escondiendo. Mira si nos la entregas te daremos parte de la recompensa que piden por ella… - aquel chico no soportaba las palabras hirientes que lanzaban en contra de la muchacha.

\- Tratarla como a un monstruo, solo porque es diferente a ellos. ¿Cómo pueden tener tal mente tan repugnante para hacer eso? - pensaba el rubio - No dejare que le hagan nada, ella no se lo merece… - soltó Naruto, de detrás de él salieron varios kunais en dirección a aquellos ninjas, que rápidamente los esquivaron con ayuda de una katana.

\- ¿Quieres ya entregárnosla?, No tenemos tiempo que perder, esta chica ya nos ha hecho perder el suficiente - gritó uno de ellos que miraba en dirección a donde estaban escondidos Kakashi y Suzuki, encaminándose con una katana en su mano izquierda.

\- No lo permitiré - arremetió Sasuke abalanzándose sobre aquel ninja, con una fuerte patada logró lanzarlo varios metros de distancia, sin embargo, otro ninja de aquellos embistió contra él y consiguió hacer que se golpeara en un árbol.

\- ¡Sasuke! - gritó desesperada Sakura mientras salía de su escondite para auxiliar a su amado compañero, pero apenas logro salir cuando el mismo ninja al cual Sasuke había golpeado en un principio se aproximó en su dirección con una garra en las manos la cual parecía qué atravesaría muy fácilmente a Sakura.

\- ¡Cuidado niña tonta! - reprendió Suzuki mientras dejaba a Kakashi y se dirigía a la pelirosa - ¡Esto ya duro mucho! – se colocó enfrente de los dos chicos con el mismo Kunai que le había lastimado la pierna, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar aquel ataque para que en vez de a ellos la garra se clavara en su hombro - Demonios es un veneno algo fuerte…- se sostuvo con una mano adolorida.

\- ¡Sakura, Sasuke apártense de ahí en este momento! - gritó desesperado Kakashi mientras que salía de entre los árboles.

Naruto por lo tanto estaba muy entretenido peleando contra aquel otro ninja que quedaba.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así? -gruñó Naruto exasperado.

\- Ella es un monstruo por naturaleza, mató a su aldea entera… - Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro y Naruto recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte de su oponente.

\- ¿Alguna vez te ocupaste en oír su versión de las cosas, o es que acaso estuviste ahí para ver que fue ella y no otro? - Naruto se levantó y un poco del chakra de el zorro se desprendió de su cuerpo, mientras que corría con su garra bien abierta y las largas uñas afiladas en dirección hacia su enemigo que ya lo tenía harto con eso de discriminar a su nueva amiga.

\- Así que eres tú Naruto… - aludió para sí misma Suzuki mientras acababa con esa pelea pronto, ya que el veneno estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Realizo varias posiciones de manos, y a pesar de que era poco saco de sus puños chakra - Ya me tienes harta, voy a acabar contigo rápido - la chica golpeó fuertemente a su agresor al mismo tiempo que Naruto, debido a la tremenda cantidad de chakra de los dos ambos enemigos cayeron al suelo prácticamente muertos impidiendo así sus movimientos, para ser seguidos por ambos chicos que cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

En tanto al otro ninja que quedaba, Sasuke aún estaba inconsciente por lo que Sakura trataba de hacer que recuperara el conocimiento, mientras que Kakashi peleaba contra su enemigo, aquel ninja de la aldea de la hierba.

\- ¿Por qué la siguen? - preguntó intrigado Hatake al momento que subía su banda para intentar dejar al descubierto su sharingan.

\- ¿Por qué? - insinuó su enemigo con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Es que acaso no has oído que ella asesino a toda su aldea? - el jounin enfureció, siempre la misma mentira, ya era hora de terminar con esa farsa.

\- ¡Alto Kakashi-sensei ¡- le interrumpió recién despertándose Uchiha impidiendo que el peliblanco liberase su ojo - Yo me encargare de él… - Sasuke se levantó y se arrojó contra aquel oponente, en tanto Suzuki se despertaba e iba a auxiliar a Naruto.

\- ¡Despierta Naruto! -le dijo suavemente al chico mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombro, sin embrago ella tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas por lo que Naruto la sostuvo a ella.

Sasuke ya había terminado por su lado contra su enemigo y Sakura lo ayudaba por si acaso se sentía débil, Naruto y Suzuki se acercaron, pero a Suzuki le pesaban los ojos y con sus últimas fuerzas se soltó de Naruto para ir en dirección al moreno.

\- Sasuke… - susurró la chica mientras abrazaba a aquel chico - Me da gusto que estés bien… - el chico se sonrojo un poco logrando entristecer a su compañera pelirosa, por lo que Naruto comenzó a ponerse triste también mirando a su amada y Kakashi se reía un poco.

\- Suzuki…yo… - comenzó a hablar el chico mientras notaba que ella ya no lo apretaba en aquel abrazo - ¿Estas bien? -preguntó él dándose cuenta que en verdad se había desmallado. Lo último que pudo escuchar ella fue, el comentario de cada uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Que tiene Kakashi-sensei? -preguntó el rubio.

\- Es el veneno de la garra, mezclado con el que tenía en el cuerpo ya… - respondió aquel hombre, Sasuke la colocó con cuidado en el suelo.

\- ¿Y si dejamos que se muera…? - decía para sí misma Sakura mientras tenía en sus ojos una mirada rabiosa y sarcástica.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento la tarde caía y los chicos ya no sabían que esperar. Ya les había pasado prácticamente de todo lo más extraño que se hubieran imaginado, encontraron a una chica, atrapada en el cuerpo de otra chica; tuvieron que pelear contra otros tres ninjas y lo más raro parecía que Sasuke si tenía corazón después de todo, pero lastimeramente no para Sakura.

°°° HORAS DESPUÉS °°°

\- ¿Que haremos Kakashi-sensei? -decía Naruto mientras miraba a la chica en sus brazos.

\- ¿Como que, que, idiota? - respondía Sakura ante el comentario de su compañero.

\- Naruto tiene razón Sakura…- señalaba Sasuke mientras dejaba su típica posición de niño malo para mirar a Kakashi.

\- La llevaremos con nosotros, la conozco desde que era niña e incluso conocía a sus padres. Sé que ella no fue quien hizo aquello por lo que la culpaban - Naruto se dio vuelta para dar la espalda sus compañeros y aquella chica despertó.

\- Tiene razón, se lo prometo Kakashi-sensei… yo la protegeré y jamás dejare que la traten como a mí y por sobre todas las cosas les hago una promesa, ¡JAMÁS LA DEJARE SOLA! -

\- Naruto… - Susurró la chica mientras se levantaba con el hombro vendado, su cuerpo casi destrozado y una mirada tierna ante aquel comentario, que le había hecho referencia a su hermano quien le había prometido lo mismo cuando eran niños - ¿Tú eres… el zorro de las nueve colas, cierto? – se acercó a él y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del ojiazul.

\- Si, ¿Por qué? - El chico se giró y la miro a los ojos.

\- Lo siento Naruto… - Al oír esto el chico se esperaba que ella lo atacara o algo por el estilo, así que se apresuro a sacar un Kunai de su bolsa, sin embargo, la chica acerco su cara a la de él y… lo beso. El chico rubio de ojos azules se sorprendió y abrió por completo sus ojos, hasta que ella se separó de él.

\- Esto mi querido Naruto, se llama el beso de la muerte, se suponía que yo robara el poder del zorro, pero al hacer eso tu morirías y yo no quiero que eso suceda. Naruto, eres una gran persona y por sobre todo me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano, él también me prometió que jamás me dejaría sola, Naruto gracias; pero, cambiando el tema, aquel beso es porque a menos que tu llegues a ser más fuerte que yo, te matare, mientras tanto cumpliré la función de tu mejor amiga - ella terminó de decir eso y le dirigió una dulce y tierna sonrisa a Naruto por un momento, mientras cerraba los ojos y él la miraba muy sonrojado. Después ella se giró y miro a Sasuke con un semblante furioso.

\- Pero por lo contrario…tú Sasuke eres un chico débil - Mientras mencionaba esas palabras se iba acercando al moreno el cual retrocedía hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más y se quedó quieto - Pero después de todo…eres un Uchiha – completó acercándose rápidamente a Sasuke besándolo de igual manera, aunque no era el mismo beso que el de Naruto, este se veía dulce y duró mucho más que el del inquieto chico, el moreno por su parte comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos que seguían inundados con el rojizo destello. Al separarse Uchiha se alejó un poco.

\- ¿El beso de la muerte? - dijo en voz baja aquel confundido chico.

\- ¡Espera! - chilló enfurecida Haruno - ¿Por qué? - Suzuki volteo en dirección hacia la chica de cabello rosa- ¿Por qué el beso de Sasuke duro tanto? ¿Que tiene Sasuke para que reciba eso? - justo cuando iba a decir otra cosa fue detenida por la otra chica.

\- ¡Tranquila Sakura! - se dirigió hacia la Haruno golpeando su frente con dos dedos, lo cual causo una reacción en Sasuke que le recordó a su hermano - En primer lugar, la duración depende de mí… Segundo - caminando hacia Sasuke mirando al chico de ojos negros que tenía frente a ella - Ese, no fue el beso de la muerte, fue el beso de me gustas y tercero…- Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos viendo la escena - Tú correspondiste, mi querido novio… - Sasuke trago saliva, mientras sus compañeros prácticamente estaban llorando, Sakura estaba furiosa y triste, Naruto se encontraba desconcertado y Kakashi reía fuertemente, al pensar en la travesura que ella había hecho.

\- Pues creo que no tengo nada más que decir – los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a destellar en rojo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y besaba su mejilla, haciendo que ella lo abrazara y volteara a ver a Sakura, de quien ya se había percatado que Sasuke le gustaba, sacándole la lengua - Bienvenida a nuestras vidas, ¿Mi querida novia…? - completó un poco nervioso disimulando por completo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura estaba totalmente furiosa, mientras su Sakura interna lloraba a mares; Naruto se encontraba aun sin poder asimilar bien lo que sucedía y Kakashi reía aún más fuerte.

\- Siempre haces este tipo de cosas Suzuki, y siempre te sales con la tuya… - fue lo último que dijo aquel jounin, comenzando a reír a carcajadas, al contemplar la reacción de los chicos.

...


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Comenzando todo desde cero_

\- Y a fin de cuentas nunca nos dijiste como es que conocías a Kakashi-sensei, o lo hiciste, pero… ¡No te entendí! - dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y sonriendo a aquella chica, mientras caminaban con direccion a su aldea.

\- Ah si - sonrió ella - Verán…fue hace diez años, ese día mi madre había salido junto con mi hermano y mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa, así que yo me dedique a jugar con mi amiga, aprovechando que estábamos en la casa solo Anna, Midori su madre, que era la persona que me cuidaba, y yo. Al caer la tarde mi madre aun no volvía por lo que seguíamos en el patio de mi casa; todavía no se como fue pero comencé a oír gritos y las personas aterradas, todos gritaban que nos estaban atacando, Midori nos ayudo a salir hasta la puerta de la mansión donde nos ayudarían los ninjas de Konoha a salir de la aldea, sin embargo ya que íbamos saliendo, mi amiga recordó que había olvidado su cadena en mi habitación, le pedí que me esperara en la salida de mi casa, le prometí que la traería y volvería a donde ella estaba pero también le pedí que no dijera nada sino no me dejarían volver, corrí lo mas que pude y llegue rápidamente a mi habitación, pero al entrar la puerta se atasco y yo no pude salir, resignada hice lo que siempre hacia, me arrodille en una esquina obscura y comencé a llorar ya que pensé que ese misma noche iba a morir - Kakashi se preocupó un poco al oír esa parte de la historia ya que pensó que ella podía mencionar a Itachi y eso tendría consecuencias en Sasuke - llevaba más o menos treinta minutos encerrada y ya había perdido las esperanzas de salir, cuando alguien logro abrir la puerta y me saco de mi casa, esa persona me entrego en los brazos de Kakashi quien me ayudo a salir de la aldea, una vez ya que habíamos salido y que el ataque había terminado, Kakashi se detuvo a hablar conmigo -

\- Vaya veo que aún lo recuerdas muy bien… - interrumpió el jounin y sonriendo continuo la historia de la chica - Me encontraba preocupado al ver a la chica sola, así que le pregunte que pasaba con ella - Volteo a ver a sus alumnos que estaban concentrados en la historia - Le prometí que hablaría con sus padres y así fue…-

\- Supongo que fue gracias a Kakashi que me dieron libertades en mi casa, él iba a visitarme y me ayudaba a entrenar, pero tiempo después, cuando yo cumplí nueve años dejaste de acudir Kakashi - mencionó Suzuki mientras lo miraba tristemente y a la vez con satisfacción - Y me entere que eras un jounin y que ahora serias sensei, así que me alegre mucho por ti, habías hecho tanto por mí y ahora me alegraba que los demás pudieran conocer a Kakashi como el gran sensei que era y es ahora - Ella sonrió y abrazo mas el brazo de Sasuke.

\- ¡BIEN, LLEGAMOS! - Gritó Kakashi mientras los chicos y él se encontraban parados en la entrada principal de Konoha.

\- Y aparte de Kakashi-sensei, ¿tienes algún otro conocido en Konoha? - Preguntó Naruto a esa chica, mirándola aun con un poco de sonrojo mientras caminaban dentro de la aldea.

\- Pues… tengo varios conocidos de otras aldeas, ¿Pero en sí de Konoha? - ella puso su dedo en su labio y miro al cielo - No sé si sea de aquí, pero… ¿Conocen a Hyuga Hinata? -Naruto y Sakura asintieron con la cabeza, Sasuke que iba tomado del brazo con Suzuki se quedo callado.

\- Así que ¿Tienes influencia con los Hyuga? - preguntó Sakura, aun furiosa con ella.

\- Si - asentía con la cabeza - Hinata es mi amiga desde que teníamos seis años -

\- Ya veo - Naruto se sorprendió nuevamente - Y a parte de ella ¿No conoces a nadie más? -

La chica soltó por un momento el brazo de Sasuke, se detuvo y miro al cielo reiteradamente pero ahora un poco sonrojada, se llevo una mano a la boca mientras ese recuerdo venia a su mente.

 _\- ¡Llámame Itachi, Uchiha Itachi! -_

\- Conocía a un chico… - dijo con una voz dulce - Pero él ya no vive aquí… - bajó la cabeza y miro el suelo un poco triste.

\- ¡PERDÓNAME! - gritó agitado Naruto mientras que tomaba la mano de ella.

\- No te preocupes Naruto - la chica sonrió mientras se soltaba y corría a alcanzar a Sasuke.

\- Bien chicos, lo único que falta es informarle al Hokage el resultado de la misión - dijo el jounin parándose enfrente de los chicos; Kakashi sonrió como si se estuviera divirtiendo, al ver a todos sus estudiantes hacer sus escenas, de nuevo Sakura miraba rabiosa a Suzuki quien tomaba de el brazo a Sasuke y cerraba los ojos sacando la lengua a la pelirosa, Sasuke por otro lado como siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte con su mirada seria ante la situación, y por ultimo Naruto el cual ante su promesa de guardaespaldas miraba muy fijamente que Sasuke no se pasara con la nueva chica - Y bien ¿Piensan acompañarme o van a quedarse a jugar…? – el hombre ya llevaba adelantados varios pasos.

\- ¡SI KAKASHI-SENSEI! - dijeron a coro Naruto y Sakura, mientras se dirigían ahora en camino a la oficina del Hokage.

\- ¿Y extrañas tu vida como era antes…? - preguntó Sakura, un poco triste al pensar que ella tenia mucho que ver con Naruto y Sasuke.

\- Pues no te voy a mentir, mi vida no era muy buena, mi niñez fue lo peor del mundo, mis padres eran irritantes, jamás me dejaron acercarme a mi hermano, ni siquiera lo conocía y eso que éramos gemelos. Todo mundo ignoraba mi existencia hasta que tuve cinco años. Cuando al fin mi vida logro ser mas tranquila gracias a Kakashi y ya me permitían ser por así decirlo libre, mi madre siempre estaba ocupada en buscar una forma para que le entregara poder a mi hermano - su cara comenzó a reaccionar un poco molesta - Y después cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que era bonita, quiso por todas las formas que yo me casara con alguien para entregar mi poder, todo era siempre lo mismo para mi, buscar una forma para entregar mi poder, pero… - De repente ese gesto cambio a ser una sonrisa tierna - A pesar de todo eso, tuve varias personas que me quisieron por como era: Kakashi, Anna, Kenshin…mi hermano, un chico que era mi amigo, que por así decirlo me salvo la vida, Hinata… - volteó a ver a Sakura golpeando nuevamente su frente y sonriendo - ¡Y ahora ustedes! -

\- Chicos dejen de hacerle esas preguntas a Suzuki, ¿No piensan acaso que la están haciendo recordar cosas tristes? - Kakashi volteo a verlos de reojo mientras mencionaba esas palabras.

El resto del camino nadie mas hablo, y un incómodo silencio rodeaba al grupo que caminaba por la aldea en direccion a la oficina de el Hokage.

Una vez ya que habían llegado, Hatake abrió la puerta para que entraran sus alumnos.

\- ¡Buenos días Hokage-sama! - comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro a el Hokage que se encontraba de espaldas en su silla.

\- ¡Buenos días! -dijeron los cuatro chicos a coro.

\- Bien Kakashi veo que volviste – le contestó el hombre sin darse la vuelta - ¿Y la misión? -

\- ¡Fue todo un éxito! -Sarutobi volteó y vio sorprendido al nuevo elemento del grupo siete.

\- ¿Y ella? -

\- Ah cierto, Hokage-sama, ¿Recuerda a la aldea que se encontraba aquí cerca? -

\- ¿La de los Asesinos? - preguntó el Hokage preocupado por lo que podía esperar.

\- Si, ella es la única sobreviviente después de aquella tragedia que azotó la aldea - Suzuki dio un paso al frente clavando sus ojos en los de él - Es la hija de los líderes de la aldea -

\- Yo soy hija de Zetsu Sakamine y de Anko Inaba ... mi nombre es Suzuki Sakamine -

\- ¡Imposible! - inquirió el anciano golpeando con su mano abierta el escritorio que tenía enfrente - ¡NO PUEDE SER ELLA! -

\- Yo tampoco lo creí en un principio, pero según eh ido viendo si lo es - Kakashi lo miro muy seriamente.

\- Hasta donde tengo entendido, Zetsu y Anko tenían solo 2 hijos y eran mellizos; yo vi varias veces a su hijo y no tiene parecido con ella - completó mirando un poco enojado.

\- Discúlpeme Hokage-sama, pero yo tengo la explicación a eso - La chica saco nuevamente de su mochila el pergamino y se lo mostró a él - Hace tiempo hice un pacto con una anciana en la aldea de la hierba y ella cambio mi cuerpo, y lo encerró en el pergamino, pero para volver necesito a alguien que cuente con las suficientes habilidades como para llevar a cabo el ritual que tiene escrito , además - Ella saco de su mochila una gabardina, una foto y un pergamino más de donde invoco katana dentro de su funda, dejando en su mochila solo un par de fotos y un pequeño espejo; extendió la gabardina y se la puso, mostrándole a él viejo el símbolo que tenia en una de las mangas, el símbolo de su aldea - Ve, este es el símbolo característico de mi aldea y si eso no es suficiente, tengo una foto de mi y mi hermano, y si acaso eso no lo convence - La chica tomo la espada y la saco de su funda mostrándole el grabado de la familia Inaba - Esta es una de las espadas gemelas de mi familia, incluso, de no ser por que en este cuerpo no puedo, le mostraría mi propio kekkei genkai. Yo poseo la habilidad de copiar cualquier otro kekkei genkai y hacerlo mío, en teoría… -

\- Kakashi, quiero hablar a solas contigo -

\- Chicos háganme el favor de salir de la oficina un momento, esperen a fuera… - El jounin camino en direccion a la puerta y la abrió para que ellos salieran, después regreso a pararse frente al escritorio del Hokage.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer Kakashi? - preguntó el Tercero mirando hacia la ventana que tenia junto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama?, no lo entiendo –

***AFUERA***

\- Así que tú también tienes un rasgo sanguíneo único, ¿eh? - la chica pelirosa miro a Suzuki que ahora ya no agarraba del brazo de Sasuke.

\- Si, Sakura…mi madre siempre trato de esconderlo, pero, a mí no me molesta tenerlo -

\- Y… ¿Podrías explicarnos mejor de que se trata la tuya…?- preguntó interesado Uchiha.

\- Verán…basta con solo unas posiciones de manos para que se libere, y un solo roce con la persona que posea uno será suficiente para copiarlo sin embargo solo son ilusiones, en realidad no me pertenece el poder y técnicas que requieran características propias de la sangre de la familia me son imposibles…-

*** ... ***

Sarutobi volvió su mirada hacia Kakashi para encontrarse con los ojos algo confundidos de este.

\- Lo que has hecho tiene en si, un lado bueno y uno malo… -

\- Lo dice por los rumores, ¿Cierto Hokage-sama? - Kakashi cambio su mirada de una confundida a una seria y rígida.

\- En parte. Eh oído bastante acerca de esa chica…al igual que sé que has oído tú - el viejo regreso a su silla y se sentó, sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio una carpeta con varios archivos, que decía ´´ TRAGEDIA: ALDEA DE ASESINOS ´´, para después mostrárselo a Kakashi - Se rumora que fue la chica la que destruyo la aldea en venganza a sus padres y por resentimiento al quedarse sola después de la muerte de su hermano -

\- Lo sé, eh oído eso… - Kakashi abrió el fólder y miro dentro las fotos de la aldea destruida y de los habitantes muertos - ¿Pero cómo lo haría ella?, no es posible que una chica de doce años haga eso, se necesitaría mucho poder… -

-Si Kakashi, lo se, pero no podemos dejar de lado el hecho de que ser la única sobreviviente suena algo sospechoso, lo mejor seria saber mas sobre ella. Se dice que…escondido en algún lugar de esa aldea se encuentran los archivos de la misma que contienen escrito el relato de ese día, aun no se sabe si sea un mito o una realidad, pues no podría ser cierto ya que no habría quien lo escribiera, pero, si se llega a encontrar se encontraría la verdad acerca de ese trágico día… -

\- ¿Entonces que quiere que haga, que me siente a ver lo que piensan hacer con ella? ¿En todo caso que es lo que harán? ¿Desterrar a una niña que se encuentra sola en este mundo?, ¿Dejarla a su suerte mientras ella creía que contaba conmigo?, Perdóneme Hokage-sama, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase - Kakashi había elevado su tono de voz, no podía pensar que el Hokage le dijera esas palabras, pero temía más por lo que le sucediera a ella que a el mismo.

\- No, te equivocas Kakashi, no pienso hacerle nada, creo que seria cruel, pero lo mejor seria tenerla en observación y vigilarla. Todo esto nos sobrepasa a ti e inclusive a mí. Si algo malo sucediera, dime Kakashi, ¿Tú te harías responsable de lo que sucediera con la chica? -El tercero miro a el jounin que fulminaba el piso con su mirada, sin embargo, segundos después levanto la vista para cruzarla con la del viejo.

-Si, lo haré Lord Hokage, yo me haré cargo de ella; la conozco desde que era una niña de cinco años y no puedo creer lo que dicen de ella, además en todo caso si no lo hago estaría contradiciendo mi palabra _-_ Kakashi formo una sonrisa en su rostro que se hacia notar a pesar de la mascara.

\- Entonces, has pasar a los chicos para que decidamos que hacer con ella y Kakashi, ahora esa chica estará en tu equipo, es tu responsabilidad ver por ella - El Hokage sonrió un poco, aunque aún estaba preocupado.

 _Kakashi abrió la puerta impidiendo la pelea entre Suzuki y Sakura que se llevaba a cabo por Sasuke como era de esperarse._

 _\- ¿Chicos, ustedes nunca se pueden estar quietos verdad!? - interrumpió el hombre separando a las chicas - Ahora deben entrar-_

 _\- Kakashi… - murmuró Suzuki para ella misma mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la oficina del Hokage._

 _\- Bien - pronuncio el tercero viendo a la chica a los ojos - Después de discutirlo mucho, hemos llegado a una conclusión Kakashi y yo - Los cuatro chicos tragaron saliva casi al mismo tiempo mientras esperaban la respuesta - Supongo…que desde hoy comenzaras todo desde cero Suzuki, bienvenida a Konoha - En el rostro de la chica se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, Kakashi lo había logrado por lo que corrió en direccion a él y lo abrazo emocionada, y al mismo tiempo Naruto, Sasuke y Suzuki se mostraron entusiasmados, mientras que Sakura ponía una expresión enojada a pesar de todo por dentro sabía que la llegada de ella le traería problemas._


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro.

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: Alboroto en Konoha a causa de una extraña_

−Entiendo bien Hokage-sama, me ha perdonado la vida…− Dijo sarcásticamente Suzuki − Pero, sin ánimos de querer echar a perder el momento, no tengo donde quedarme, ni dinero, ni ropa, ¿Podría ayudarme un poco…? − La chica se rascaba la nuca mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

− Ah, ya veo, pues no sería correcto dejarte a tu suerte, por lo que…− el viejo miró a los tres chicos tratando de encontrar la solución, hasta que dio con Naruto − fácil, te quedaras con Naruto, al menos hasta que demos con otra salida −

− ¡¿CON NARUTO? − gritó Sakura apresurada − pero si Naruto es un depravado quien sabe que podría pasar −

− ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO SUZUKI, SAKURA NO LO DICE EN SERIO! − corrigió rápidamente el rubio mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

− Pues, entonces la dejaremos en casa de Sasuke ¿Te parece Sakura? − Sugirió el jounin mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica. Haruno rápidamente reaccionó y comenzó a negarlo con la cabeza.

− No puedo dejar que valla contigo Sakura, aunque parezca la mejor opción ya que las dos son chicas, tú tienes familia y sería una injusticia encargarles de un momento a otro a Suzuki, asimismo no durarían ni un momento en paz todo entre ustedes seria conflicto − el Hokage miró a la pelirosa y después siguió su mirada a Sasuke − Tampoco puedo dejar que valla contigo Sasuke, por lo que veo tu eres el novio de la chica y seria aún más peligroso que pasara la noche en tu casa llenándote de tentaciones −

− ¿Y porque Naruto sería la mejor opción? ¡Se supone que Naruto también es hombre y cualquier tentación que podría tener yo él la tendría por igual o más ya que él era el que se escabullía para ver revistas de chicas! − Sasuke se precipitó y dirigió su fría mirada a Naruto.

− Pero eso no pasara Sasuke, es más probable que tú seas el que caiga − dijo Kakashi a su alumno mientras sonreía divertido − Naruto hizo la promesa de cuidarla como lo haría su hermano así que no tienes de que preocuparte, si tu novia es fiel nada malo pasara −

− _con que no soy fiel ¡Ehh!_ − pensó Suzuki mientras apretaba los puños.

− Además con una noche que duerman juntos no pasara nada…−

− _Con que una noche_ … − pensó ahora Sasuke mientras alzó una ceja y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa macabra.

− _¿A qué se refiere con que no pasaría nada, que quiso decir Kakashi-sensei?_ − Pasó por la cabeza de Naruto en tanto bajaba la mirada desilusionado.

− Pasaría más si fueras tú con ella −

− _¿Así que les está dando ideas eh Kakashi-sensei?_ − Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Sakura al oír el comentario.

Los cuatro chicos dirigieron al mismo tiempo una mirada asesina en dirección a Kakashi.

− Creo que malinterpretaron mi comentario!− suspiró Kakashi mientras bajaba la cabeza.

− ¡Entonces está decidido! Suzuki se queda en casa de Naruto y punto, ahora ¡RETÍRENSE! − pronunció el viejo mientras volteaba su silla para que quedara en dirección a la ventana.

− ¡SI Hokage-sama! − contestaron al mismo tiempo una alegre Sakura, un desconcertado Naruto y un resignado Sasuke. Justo cuando se encontraban saliendo el Hokage detuvo a Kakashi y a Suzuki.

− Kakashi, Suzuki, quiero que pasen por aquí en la tarde para ver qué podemos hacer con respecto a ese pergamino − ambos asintieron con la cabeza y después se marcharon.

Ya estando afuera Kakashi se despidió de los chicos y se fue como siempre leyendo su entretenido libro, Sasuke también se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su novia, por lo que solo quedaban Naruto, Sakura y Suzuki que comenzaron a caminar.

− Oye Suzuki… − señaló casi murmurando Naruto − ¿No te molesta caminar por la calle así…? − Mirándola de pies a cabeza.

− ¿A qué te refieres Naruto? − La chica no comprendió el comentario e inclino la cabeza al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

− Naruto se refiere a que casi no traes ropa…− Haruno la tomó del brazo y la jaló sin decir palabra alguna y con los ojos cerrados demostrando el buen ninja que era, Naruto seguía a las chicas desde atrás y de vez en cuando tragaba saliva pensando en lo que le haría Sakura a la chica, el rubio ya había recibido varios golpes de Sakura por lo que temía por ella.

− ¡Bien, llegamos! − Aclaró Haruno abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al ver de nuevo su casa después de la misión − Naruto deberás quedarte afuera en tanto termino con ella − le ordenó Sakura antes de meterse en su casa aun jalando a la chica.

Las dos pasaron varios minutos a dentro por lo que Naruto se encontraba desesperado afuera.

− ¡ESO ES! – dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto de que había encontrado la solución dando la espalda a la puerta − De seguro Sakura ya la mato − su expresión cambio a una de miedo − ¡Y ahora viene por mí! −

− ¡TONTO! − gritó Sakura golpeando fuertemente al chico en la cabeza, provocando que cayera al suelo − Ya eh terminado, debo quedarme en casa, pero tú debes enseñarle la aldea a Suzuki. No te distraigas comiendo Ramén, ella debe conocer la aldea para mañana ya que desde ahora vivirá aquí, ¿Entendido Naruto? − Uzumaki miraba asombrado a Suzuki que ahora portaba ropa más al estilo de Sakura, llevaba puesto un short como el que llevaba Sakura negro, igual de ajustado y un top negro que dejaba ver parte de su estómago lo cual les hacía lucir parecidas; además lucia amarrada su larga cabellera negra en una coleta alta con sus mechones de cabello en su cara que la hacían ver muy simpática − ¿¡ME ESTAS OYENDO NARUTO!? − Chilló Haruno enfurecida haciendo reaccionar al chico que rápidamente jaló a Suzuki de la mano y corrió.

− ¡Vamos Suzuki, si Sakura se enoja va a ser mi fin! − el rubio corría lo más rápido que podía mientras reía al pronunciar esas palabras.

Ya habiendo llegado al centro de Konoha, Naruto se detuvo pues delante de él se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji, quienes no dejaron de notar a la acompañante del rubio.

− ¡EH! Naruto! − expresó Shikamaru con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza − ¿De dónde la sacaste? No vas a decirme que es tu novia por que no voy a creértelo. ¿Dime quien eres chica? − Shikamaru alzó una ceja y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

− ¡VALLA NARUTO!, que niña tan más bonita conseguiste − indicó emocionado Chouji al ver sonreír a Suzuki.

− No soy la novia de Naruto − Corrigió ella sonriendo provocando un ligero sonrojo en los dos chicos que tenía enfrente − ¡Me llamo Suzuki! −

− ¡Valla sí que eres bonita! Soy Akimichi Chouji. ¿Por qué no te habíamos visto antes? − preguntó.

− Es que… − La chica no sabía que responder aun no sabía si decirles la verdad.

− ¡ES QUE NADA! − expuso Naruto interrumpiendo la plática − debó mostrarle Konoha a Suzuki y ustedes me lo impiden −

− ¡Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, ojalá Ino te viera, se enojaría mucho! ¡Se daría cuenta que no es la más bonita! − habló Shikamaru sin pensar bien lo que había dicho y como si Naruto no hubiera dicho nada lo que hizo que el chico bajara su cabeza desilusionado.

− ¡¿QUE YO QUE?! − exclamó furiosa Ino detrás de Shikamaru, tronando sus dedos.

− ¿Así que tú eres Ino? − Suzuki formó una sarcástica sonrisa y miró a la chica de pies a cabeza − Ya veo por qué lo decía −

− ¿Y TÚ QUIEN ERES? "SEÑORITA BONITA" − Ino estaba furiosa, era verdad la chica era linda.

− Y eso que no has visto mi verdadero cuerpo − Suzuki retaba cada vez más a Ino quien seguía poniéndose furiosa, mientras tanto Naruto solo pensaba en lo que le traería que ellas dos pelearan.

− ¡Mejor nos vamos! − Indicó Naruto jalando nuevamente a la chica del brazo y corriendo en la dirección contraria a Ino, en tanto Chouji y Shikamaru la detenían para evitar que se causara problemas.

Siguieron caminando durante algo de tiempo hasta que llegaron a el bosque donde se encontraban entrenando Akamaru y Kiba, que sintieron rápidamente la presencia del chico y de ella por lo que Akamaru corrió en direccion a Naruto y lo mordió en el trasero mientras que Kiba se percataba de la chica.

− ¡HOLA PRECIOSA! − Enunció Kiba cargándola por la cintura y elevándola − ¡¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO EN VENIR A MI?! − Kiba seguía elevándola mientras lo miraba confundida.

− ¿Perdón? – Preguntó ella pidiendo con las manos que la bajara − ¿Quieres soltar a Naruto? − Le dijo a Akamaru mientras lo tomaba para cargarlo.

− ¡Suéltalo Akamaru! − Ordenó Kiba a su perro, mirando un poco enojado la escena − ¡Soy Inuzuka Kiba! − Señaló el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella − ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa? -

− Sakamine Suzuki − Sonrió ella flechando a Inuzuka que la miraba con una sonrisa bastante grande, que decía que se había interesado aún más en la atención de la chica.

− ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme preciosa? − Le dijo ella mientras acariciaba a Akamaru encantado en sus brazos − Aun no me conoces −

− ¿Como que no? ¡A simple vista puedo ver que eres hermosa! −

− Ella tiene razón Kiba − Dijo Naruto sentado al lado de la chica − ¡Ese no es su cuerpo! −

− ¿Cómo? – Preguntó muy confundido Kiba − ¿Y entonces cómo es? −

− ¡Es aún más hermosa! − Le explicó a su amigo, un poco alejados de la chica como si no quisieran que supiera que hablaban de ella.

− ¡¿ENSERIO?! − Preguntó Kiba mientras algo le escurría de la boca.

Suzuki solo se limitó a quedarse callada, puso al perro en el piso, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea y a los pocos pasos se detuvo y volteó.

− Naruto ¿VAS A VENIR? − Gritó la chica al rubio, que rápidamente corrió a alcanzarla.

Kiba se quedó viendo cómo se marchaban, mientras que Akamaru ladraba queriendo sacar a Kiba del trance.

Ambos chicos iban caminando en dirección indefinida, en tanto Suzuki volteaba para todos lados; Konoha le era muy interesante y Naruto observaba tiernamente la curiosidad de ella, de pronto ella lo paró poniendo su mano delante de él, evitando que diera un paso.

− ¡¿QUE PASA?! − Gritó Naruto sin moverse ni un centímetro.

− ¡Vas a pisarlo! − Dijo ella mirando al suelo a un pequeño insecto − Pero creo que tú ya te habías dado cuenta, ¿no? − Mirando hacia un callejón oscuro de donde salió Shino − ¿Podrías quitar ya al insecto en el cuello de Naruto? −

− ¡Vaya que inteligente! − Aludió Shino tan seriamente como era de costumbre.

− ¿QUE DEMONIOS INTENTABAS HACERME SHINO? − Chilló alterado Naruto mientras el insecto se retiraba de su cuello

− No iba a hacerte nada, simplemente el insecto te causaría comezón por lo que te detendrías y le daría tiempo al otro de escapar − Shino recogió al bicho que se encontraba en el camino de los dos chicos − Pero veo que eres lista y te percataste de mi presencia antes de que llevara a cabo mi plan, ¿Cómo te llamas? -

− Suzuki…al parecer tu eres Shino o ¿Me equivoco? −

− Si, Aburame Shino, ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? − Preguntó intrigado el chico.

− Sakamine…−

− ¿Sakamine? Me suena… − El chico subió una ceja y comenzó a pensar, por lo que Suzuki se empezó a poner nerviosa ¿Qué tal si él conocía a su familia?

− Pero bueno debemos irnos, ¡Adiós Shino! − Gritó Suzuki mientras corría junto con Naruto.

A las pocas calles de allí Suzuki se detuvo, se agarró el estómago y bajo la cabeza, cosa que a Naruto le pareció rara.

− ¿Te pasa algo Suzuki? − El rubio intrigado

− Si…− Expuso ella subiendo la cabeza − ¡Tengo hambre! − Este comentario hizo que Naruto cayera al suelo algo confundido.

− ¡Perfecto! ¡Yo también y se justamente a donde llevarte! − El chico comenzó a correr junto con Suzuki − ¡Seguro que, al verte, en Ichiraku me van a dar gratis! − Pronunció para sí mismo Naruto, con una sonrisa interesada − ¡LLEGAMOS! − Dijo el chico parándose en frente de aquel puesto de Ramén − ¡EL MEJOR RAMÉN DE TODO KONOHA LO HACEN AQUÍ! − Ambos entraron siendo recibidos por el dueño y su hija.

− ¡WOW Naruto! − Fue lo único que dijo el dueño viendo a la chica que venía con él − Que bonita novia, ¡Me sorprende de ti! Solo por ser para ella esta vez la cuenta corre por la casa −

Ambos chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a comer lo que les servían, pasaron mucho rato dentro mientras la tarde caía y, no dejaban de escuchar ni un solo momento un elogio a la novia de Naruto de los clientes que entraban en el puesto. Ya siendo muy noche, afuera Hinata iba pasando justo por ahí buscando a su Naruto ya que en toda la tarde no había sabido de él, estando a pocos metros de Ichiraku Ramén, Naruto y Suzuki recién salían del mismo.

− ¡TRAE OTRO DÍA A TU NOVIA! − Gritó el dueño del puesto despidiéndose de Naruto.

− ¿NOVIA? − Dijo para sí misma Hinata con una cara bastante sorprendida y triste mientras que caía al piso de rodillas como si la hubiera lastimado aquella imagen y una pequeña lagrima se derramaba por sus blancas mejillas.

− ¡¿HINATA!? − Exclamó el rubio al ver a la chica en frente y corriendo a auxiliarla pensando que algo malo le había pasado − ¿QUE TIENES HINATA? −

− No es nada Naruto-kun − susurro la chica mientras secaba la lagrima en su cara y alejando a un poco a Naruto de ella, al ver a la chica distraída que tenía en frente. Suzuki aún no había visto a Hinata al estar viendo hacia atrás, tan perdida estaba que no había notado ni siquiera el nombre de la chica a la cual Naruto ayudaba.

− Siento que estoy olvidando algo – Le dijo mientras volteaba para darse cuenta de la muchacha que tenía enfrente − ¡HINATA! − Clamó mientras su cara se llenaba de emoción y corría a abrazar a su amiga.

− ¿Perdón, me conoces? − Preguntó sorprendida Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

− ¿Claro, no me recuerdas?, te prometí que vendría a darle una paliza a aquel chico del cual estabas enamorada y no te hacia caso, ¿Te acuerdas? − Habló sonriendo Suzuki, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Hinata como jugando.

− ¡Suzuki! – Soltó alarmada Hinata mientras su cara se sorprendía y abría grandemente su boca.

− ¿Y bien quien es el chico? − Parando de jugar y cruzándose de brazos.

− Pues…− Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto sonrojada, Suzuki inmediatamente captó y señalándolos con un dedo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

− NO ME DIGAS QUE… − Suzuki giró a ver a Naruto quien no había entendido y lo jaló de un brazo para llevarlo un poco lejos de ahí − Oye Naruto − Le susurró al oído la chica − Por favor, podemos olvidar un poco el asunto del beso, ¿Sí? − Le dijo sonriendo como tratando de convencerlo − Vamos no quiero tener problemas −

− _¿Problemas?_ − pensó Naruto − _Ay ya se, con Sasuke_ − Seguía pensando − Entendido Suzuki, no diré nada − Pronuncio el rubio regresando a donde Hinata se encontraba.

− Suzuki… − Murmuró Hinata − ¿Tu…eres novia de…? − Ella volteo a ver nuevamente a Naruto mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

− ¿De Naruto? − Dijo la chica − ¡Claro que no! − Le sonrió mientras la expresión de Hinata cambiaba a una alegre − Yo soy novia de Sasuke Uchiha, de seguro debes conocerlo − Sonrió mientras que la ojiperla se había sorprendido aún más.

− ¿DE SASUKE? − Exclamó la blanca chica − ¿PERO COMO? SASUKE ES EL CHICO MAS POPULAR DE AQUÍ, SUZUKI, TODAS LO AMAN TENDRÁS PROBLEMAS-

− ¿A sí?, eso no lo sabía, ¡Pero en fin no me importa! – Canturreó.

− ¡Hey Suzuki! − Interrumpió Naruto − Ya es muy noche deberíamos irnos a mi casa −

− Ah, claro − Contestó Suzuki mientras caminaba

− Pero ¿Cómo es que lograste ser novia de Sasuke? − Preguntó Hinata, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó − ¡¿VIVES CON NARUTO-KUN?! −

− ¡Jiji, SI! Vamos te lo explicare en el camino − Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del Uzumaki − Veras acabo de llegar a Konoha recién hoy −

− Y el Hokage ordenó que como no podía dejarla sola viviera conmigo hasta que se le ocurriera algo − Completó Naruto sonriendo al ver a Hinata.

− ¿Y lo de Sasuke? − Preguntó intrigada la Hyuuga mientras suspiraba aliviada.

− ¡Veras, Sasuke recibió lo que me gusta llamar el beso de la muerte! ¡O mejor dicho el que lo ataría a mi! Además, a Sasuke le gustaba lo sé, podía verlo a kilómetros − Sonrió ella mientras ponía una expresión algo confundida.

− Lo siento por Sakura-chan − Musitó Hinata parándose en la puerta de la casa de Naruto; por fin había habían llegado.

− ¿Que tienes Suzuki? − Preguntó el rubio viendo la expresión de ella − No puedes decir que no sabías que Sakura babeaba por el tonto de Uchiha −

− No es eso Naruto, es que siento que estoy olvidando algo − Naruto y Hinata la miraban fijamente hasta que su cara se llenó de sorpresa − ¡OLVIDE IR CON EL HOKAGE! − Chilló Suzuki mientras se daba la vuelta y corría en dirección a la oficina de este mismo

− ¡NARUTO LLEVA A HINATA A SU CASA YO IRÉ A VER AL VIEJO!, NO TE PREOCUPES RECUERDO EL CAMINO DE REGRESO! − la chica sonrió mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia su camino − ¡Va a matarme! – Se dijo para a si misma poniéndose azul.

Desde lejos Naruto y Hinata seguían mirando desorientados la escena, preguntándose si así sería Suzuki siempre.

− ¡Veo que va a ser muy entretenido tenerla aquí! – Sonrió con fuerzas. Fue lo último que menciono Naruto antes de disponerse a llevar a su casa a una sonrojada Hinata.

…


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: De regreso a mi cuerpo._

La chica corría lo más que podía para llegar pronto a la oficina.

− Así que ¿Sakura no es la única tras mi Sasuke? − Decía mientras corría por la solitaria calle, ya nadie se encontraba en ellas.

Llego a la torre Hokage subiendo con prisa y abrió la puerta rápida y ruidosamente.

− ¡Perdón Hokage-sama! − Gritó la chica agitada entrando en la oficina, pero en esta no se encontraba el Hokage sino Kurenai.

− ¿Qué quieres niña? − Mencionó la bella jounin mientras su cara se veía iluminada por la luz de la luna, enfrente del escritorio.

− Pues con usted nada − Indicó mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera − ¿Y el Hokage? −

− Se ha ido ya hace mucho tiempo, él me ha encargado esperar a alguien, por lo que veo aquí tú eres quien debía esperar −

− Si y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer? – Objetó indignada la chica.

− Kakashi también se ha ido hace mucho, él y yo realizaremos el ritual para romper aquel sello que te ata a ese cuerpo y para que regreses al tuyo, pero mañana si debes llegar temprano, te veremos en la academia a la una de la tarde, cuando llegues ahí busca a Iruka, él te llevara a nosotros − Kurenai se dio la vuelta para encarar a Suzuki − Vaya, si bien podrías ser yo de niña – Le dijo mientras tocaba con su mano la mejilla de ella.

− ¡No me subestime! − La chica dirigió una fría y enojada mirada a la jounin mientras quitaba con su mano la de ella − Si no tiene nada más que decirme me voy − Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a aquella mujer adentro − Será mejor que me vaya, ella no me da buena espina… − Se apresuró para llegar corriendo a casa de Naruto.

Entró sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio el reloj en la pared.

− ¡LAS DOCE! – Pensó la chica − No puede ser ya es muy noche − Volteo su mirada a la cama que se encontraba a su izquierda para hallarla vacía − ¿Y Naruto? − Se dijo para sí misma, pero después volteo la cara a la derecha y allí en una silla sentado, recargado en la mesa, se encontraba profundamente dormido Naruto, mientras esperaba que ella volviera − Naruto… − Susurró ella mientras dibujaba en su rostro una tierna y dulce sonrisa y por su mejilla se derramaba una pequeña lagrima ante aquel tierno gesto − Te dije que no me esperaras, pero gracias − Se acercó a él y beso tiernamente su mejilla en agradecimiento, como pudo paso a Naruto a su cama y como si ella fuera su mamá lo arropo y se sentó en aquella silla mientras miraba por la ventana − No tenías que tomarte tan enserio el hecho de cuidarme − Lo miró conmovida un tiempo y después se quedó dormida, esa era su primera noche en Konoha…

Al siguiente día Naruto se despertó muy apresurado, pensando que aún estaba en aquella silla, pero al verse en su cama se encontró confundido.

− ¡Suzuki! − Gritó el chico llamándola.

− ¿Que pasa Naruto? − Contestó la chica entrando del bacón y sonriéndole.

− Nada… − Contestó mientras miraba su casa; todo estaba limpio, acomodado, la ropa de Naruto se encontraba tendida afuera y en la mesa se hallaba hecho el desayuno, él jamás había recibido tanta atención y por fin, sentía lo que era despertar en la mañana recibida con una sonrisa tierna − ¿Tú hiciste eso…? − Preguntó mientras la miraba muy alegre.

− ¡Ah, si Naruto espero que te guste! desperté hace mucho y se me ocurrió ayudarte con tu casa ya que vamos a vivir juntos un tiempo − Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico.

− Suzuki…gracias…− Logró decir ahora un poco triste, la chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente de eso y tomó la mano de él.

− ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? − Preguntó intrigada.

− Nada… − Alegó él mirando fijamente sus sabanas − Es que…nadie había tenido tantos detalles conmigo y…se siente bien, ahora sé por qué las demás personas son tan alegres, ojalá te hubiera tenido aquí cuando era un niño, estoy seguro que jamás me hubiera sentido solo − Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a ella, Suzuki apretó la meno del rubio y ahora ella fue quien bajó la vista.

***EN TANTO…***

Sakura corría lo más que podía para llegar a casa de Naruto, no dejaría que la llegada de Suzuki le hiciera sentirse menos, pensaba invitarlo a comer o tal vez cocinarle algo.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar rápidamente a la casa, pero un pensamiento la detuvo en la puerta justo antes de abrir.

− Naruto…yo sé lo que se siente estar solo, a pesar de que contaba con una familia, mis padres jamás se ocuparon de mí, y ayer te vi en la mesa, te quedaste dormido esperándome a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras − Ella lo miró a la cara y le dirigió una sonrisa − Si quieres podemos decirle a el Hokage que no me cambie de casa, así recuperarías tanto tiempo de felicidad que de niño perdiste y continuarías vigilándome − En el rostro de él se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y apretó más la mano de ella, justo en ese momento Sakura abrió la puerta.

− ¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS NARUTO! ¡YA DEBES LEVANTARTE! – Saludó alegre Sakura, pero su expresión cambio más a una furiosa y apretó los puños − ¡Otra vez tú! − Pensó Haruno mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta quedando adentro − Veo que no necesitas de mi compañía. Así que mejor me voy − La pelirosa salió por la puerta azotándola al cerrar, dejando a los dos chicos totalmente confundidos adentro.

Sakura se echó a correr mientras por sus mejillas caían las lágrimas, estaba furiosa y a la vez triste. Desde que ella había llegado, primero Sasuke y ahora Naruto, el día de mañana tendría a todo Konoha tras ella.

− ¡No puede ser! − Chilló mientras lloraba, siguió corriendo hasta que llego al bosque y ahí se detuvo − ¿Y si…ella me remplaza? es decir es bonita, inteligente, fuerte; lo tiene todo y yo…yo solo soy una carga, no eh hecho nada de provecho desde que inicio el grupo y para colmo lo único que hago es llorar, para todo, mi solución es llorar… − Cayó de rodillas al piso mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas en cascadas − ¿Por qué llegaste? mi vida era perfecta − Alzó la mirada y continuo llorando durante un tiempo.

En la casa de Naruto, él se encontraba comiendo prestando poca atención en la reacción de Sakura.

− Por cierto… ¿Y esa ropa? − Preguntó el rubio mirando a Suzuki de pies a cabeza mientras tendía su cama.

− ¡Ah, eso! − La chica llevaba puesta una camiseta ombliguera suelta, blanca y un pantalón muy parecido al de Hinata, y llevaba su cabello suelto con las piernas vendadas − En la mañana cuando Salí a comprar lo del desayuno me encontré con Hinata y ella me la dio me dijo que quería ayudarme y como sabía que no contaba con nada y no podía usar la misma ropa toda la vida por eso me la daba! Pero no te preocupes esto es solo hasta que empiecen las misiones −

− ¿Misiones? − Preguntó el chico

− Si, ¿Lo olvidaste? Puede que aún no sea un ninja, pero Kakashi está encargado de mi por lo que me da lo suficiente por el momento, hasta que me convierta en un shinobi −

− Cierto, ¿Tú eras una asesina verdad? − El chico se rascó la nuca – ¿Y qué clase de asesina eras? −

− Pues… − Ella se sentó enfrente de Naruto en la mesa, apoyó sus codos y comenzó a pensar − Yo era de las mejores, era muy reconocida y todo mundo quería mis servicios…siempre fui la mejor, aunque no pudiese asistir a la escuela; la mitad de las personas me veían bien, la otra solo evitaba mirarme. Era difícil ser así, porque un asesino como un ninja deben vivir ocultando sus sentimientos y siempre debía estar seria, solo era escasos momentos los que podía disfrutar − Se dirigió a su mochila y de ahí saco varias fotografías para mostrárselas a Naruto − ¡Esos eran mis amigos! − Le mostró una foto donde se encontraba ella en el centro y a su lado derecho se hallaba su hermano que era idéntico a ella, después de todo eran mellizos. Junto a él una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño, tenía la tez blanca y los ojos verdes, mientras llevaba puesta una banda negra que cubría su frente y recogía su cabello en media coleta dejando sobre su cara un solo mecho del lado derecho. Del otro lado a su izquierda estaba Hinata con una camiseta negra y su típico pantalón, junto a ella se encontraba un chico algo extraño, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, los ojos verdes, un tatuaje en la frente y unas ojeras muy marcadas alrededor de los ojos − La chica de cabello castaño, era mi amiga Anna, ella murió el día que mi aldea fue destruida; el chico junto a mí que se parece mucho a mi es mi hermano, Kenshin. La de mi derecha como ya lo has de suponer es Hinata… − La chica miro el reloj eran las doce y treinta y debía estar en la academia a la una.

− ¿Y ese chico quién es? − Preguntó Naruto señalando al chico junto a Hinata.

− ¡Debo irme Naruto! − Dijo mientras se hacía una alta coleta en el pelo y abría la puerta − Es un viejo amigo, me salvo la vida por así decirlo − Salió rápidamente mientras Naruto quedaba adentro.

− ¿Qué quiso decir con que le salvo la vida…? − Se quedó pensando Naruto durante un buen rato.

En tanto en la academia, en un aula deshabitada se encontraba Sasuke jugando con una pequeña shuriken mientras oía lo que su compañera le decía, la habitación se encontraba oscura y solo un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba en ella.

− Sasuke, se bien que tú la amas, pero…−

− Pero ¿Qué? − Preguntó indignado el chico − ¿Vas a decirme que no me conviene cierto? − Inquirió mientras clavaba sus fríos y rasgados ojos en los verdes de ella.

− ¡ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDES! − Reprochó mientras las lágrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos − ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO Y PUEDO OFRECERTE MAS QUE ELLA SI ME LO PERMITES! − El chico mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

− ¿A si, y que puedes ofrecerme tú? − El moreno la miró de pies a cabeza lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera mal.

A fuera en la puerta de esa habitación se encontraba parada ella, la causante de la pelea, con la mano en la cerradura escuchando lo que ellos dos se decían el uno al otro.

− Lo único que haces es llorar para todo, crees que así vas a lograr algo, perdón Sakura, pero la prefiero a ella − El chico la miro a los ojos mientras estos se cubrían un segundo con un destello rojizo, Sakura no pudo notar aquello por la oscuridad del cuarto, limitándose a llorar aún más.

− Pero Sasuke…− Él la interrumpió sin dejar que dijera siquiera nada.

− ¡Ves lo único que haces es llorar! Cuando te miro a los ojos, cuando tienes miedo, cuando te sientes sola. Odio que llores, demuestras que eres débil, ¡Odio tus lagrimas son una estupidez! − Gruñó de un modo muy molesto e hiriente.

− Así que el odia el llanto − Susurró Suzuki desde afuera.

− ¡PERO SASUKE YO…! − Gritó Sakura casi sin voz debido a el llanto.

− ¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ! – Rebatió él lanzando la shuriken en dirección a la puerta, en ese momento Suzuki la había abierto, sin embargo, reaccionó un poco y para evitar el golpe agachó la cabeza no obstante la shuriken corto su larga coleta; al notar eso la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando como su cabello caía corto hasta su mentón.

− ¡Suzuki! −Se apresuró el chico corriendo a ayudarla − Perdóname, te juro que no volveré a lastimarte − El dirigió su mirada asesina a Sakura − ¿Ves lo que haces?, ¡Tú y tus estupideces, lárgate Sakura! − La pelirosa se llevó una mano a la boca y salio corriendo de la habitación mientras que Suzuki la observaba un poco triste, ¿tal vez Sasuke se había pasado en hablarle así?

− ¿Qué haces aquí Suzuki? − Preguntó el chico ayudándola a levantarse.

− Vine a buscar a Iruka-san, ¿Lo conoces? −

− Era mi antiguo sensei, te llevare con el – Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Al poco rato se toparon con Konohamaru quien babeo un poco por la acompañante de Sasuke y al no ir prestando atención chocó con un pilar.

− ¡Te lo merecías! -dijo Moegi.

− Bien llegamos. Te dejó aquí tengo otra cosa que hacer −Mencionó el chico besándola en la mejilla una vez más. Suzuki entro en la habitación y se encontró con Iruka.

− ¿Usted es Iruka-san? − Preguntó ella a l hombre que estaba frente a el escritorio.

− Si, supongo que eres Suzuki-chan te llevare con Kurenai y Kakashi – El castaño la dirigió al sótano de la academia donde en un cuarto se encontraban los dos jounin y el Hokage, en el piso se hallaba dibujado un sello y su pergamino estaba en el suelo.

−Ahora si viniste niña − Mencionó el Hokage al verla.

− ¡Si, ahora si vine! − Refunfuñó poniendo una expresión un poco enojada.

− Iruka te pediré que te marches por favor, daremos comienzo ya − Aquella mujer miro fijamente al castaño y después dirigió su vista a Suzuki − Tal vez no te parezca, mucho menos enfrente del Hokage y Kakashi, pero debó pedirte que desnudez tu pecho, necesito hacer una marca para comenzar el ritual −

− Si, no hay problema de todas formas este no es mi cuerpo − Tragó saliva y se quitó la camiseta para después su prenda íntima. Kurenai dibujó las marcas en el cuerpo de ella, debido a que Kakashi no podía hacerlo por razones obvias.

Una vez ya con el cuerpo marcado, se colocó en medio de aquel sello en el piso, las tres personas que estaban reunidas comenzaron a realizar varias posiciones manos, mientras más hacían más oscuridad se desprendía de aquel pergamino, Kurenai colocó su mano en la nuca de ella y esta comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse como si un dolor inaguantable se sintiera en su cuerpo. Kakashi ya se había adelantado a amarrar sus manos a su espalda y de aquellos sellos en su cuerpo comenzó a salir oscuridad, ágilmente los tres pusieron su mano en el cuerpo de ella en distintos sellos y la chiquilla soltó un gran gritó de dolor.

Se apartaron velozmente y aquella oscuridad proveniente del pergamino y de ella se envolvió en su cuerpo, cubriéndola por completo; su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, su pecho creció un poco más, su cintura disminuyó, su cadera aumentó desgarrando el pantalón y la otra prenda un poco. En su cuerpo se dibujaron más curvas de las que se suponía una niña de su edad debía tener, su ahora corto cabello negro creció hasta su cintura y cambió a un rojo ardiente, y por ultimo sus ojos, abrió los ojos un momento y cambiaron de ese rojo a un verde agua.

La oscuridad dejó de rodearla, y la dejó de pie por un momento con los ojos perdidos, a los pocos segundos los cerró y cayó al suelo siendo detenida por Kakashi quien la envolvió en una toalla y la cargó en brazos.

− Yo me la llevare ahora, pasare a dejarla a la casa de Naruto, antes mi misión −

− Kakashi – Le llamó la morena mirando la espalda del jounin − ¿Tú también notaste la oscuridad de su cuerpo verdad? − Kurenai estaba totalmente intrigada.

− No, no vi nada − Mirando tras su hombro para calmarla, después salió de la academia con Suzuki en brazos − ¿Que estas escondiendo…? − Le dijo el jounin a la chica aun inconsciente mientras miraba su cara. Sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal, pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran algo.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga

original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: Suzuki vs. Sakura. La meta es Sasuke._

Kakashi efectivamente pasó por casa de Naruto y dejó a la chica ahí, recostada en la cama del Uzumaki; la cubrió con las sabanas y después acaricio su mejilla.

− Veo que eran ciertos los rumores, eres y serás una de las mujeres mas hermosas del país del fuego, pero… ¿Cuál es el secreto que guardas tras tu perfección…? − El cuerpo de Suzuki seguía teniendo las nueve marcas en él, pero las tres primeras mostraban un color distinto al de las demás, en fin, no presto mucha atención en eso ya que podrían acusarlo de ver el cuerpo de la chica desnudo durante mucho tiempo; el hombre salió de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar a Hinata, para posteriormente ir con sus otros alumnos, después de todo debía darles una gran noticia, estaban aceptados en los exámenes chunnin.

Mientras aquel día los chicos debían enfrentarse a una prueba de Iruka quien quería tantear que fueran los suficientemente fuertes para estar en los susodichos exámenes; Suzuki pasó dormida todo el día, de todas formas, ella aun no podía ingresar ellos, ella ni siquiera era un ninja.

Esa noche cuando Naruto llego a su casa, se encontró con Hinata adentro quien le prohibió la entrada, debido a que Suzuki no se encontraba del todo vestida, y estaba dormida en su cama.

− ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?, déjame entrar a mi casa por favor − Rogó el rubio a la blanca chica.

− ¡No puedo hacerlo Naruto-kun!, ahí adentro se encuentra Suzuki…− La chica se sonrojaba al tener a Naruto tan cerca pero aun así se mantenía un tanto firme ante la promesa que le había hecho a Kakashi.

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

− ¡Hinata! – Habló el jounin apareciendo detrás de Hinata la cual se encontraba en el puesto de Ichiraku esperando que Naruto apareciera por allí y quien había saltado ante la presencia del peliblanco.

− Kakashi-sensei − Calmándose un poco, mientras se ponía de pie.

− ¿Te asuste Hinata?, perdón, mira eh venido aquí a pedirte un favor − El jounin sonrió y se sentó haciendo un ademán con la mano para que ella también lo hiciera.

− ¿Un favor…? − Susurró como era de costumbre en ella.

− Si, mira en casa de Naruto se encuentra mi amiga, se supone que tengo que encargarme de ella, pero debo partir a una rápida misión y me preocupa el hecho de que Naruto entre en la habitación y la vea − La chica ponía expresión confundida y lo miraba fijamente − Creo que no me entendiste, veras…, ¿Conoces a Suzuki cierto? −

− Si claro es mi amiga, pero… ¿Que tiene que ver? −

− Pues ella como ya lo has de saber, tenia otro cuerpo que no era el suyo, Kurenai, Hokage-sama y yo la hemos regresado, pero hubo un pequeño problema; la ropa que llevaba puesta se encuentra desgarrada y ella esta desmayada y semidesnuda en la cama de Naruto, así que quiero que por ningún motivo dejes entrar a Naruto hasta que ella recupere el conocimiento, ¿Entendido Hinata? de otro modo Naruto vería…−

− ¡Entiendo, entiendo…! − Comenzó a repetir Hinata roja hasta las orejas dejando a Kakashi sin terminar.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

− ¿Y eso que Hinata? Por si no lo recordabas Suzuki está viviendo conmigo − Objetó el chico cansado y quedándose casi dormido.

− Pero es que no es lo mismo − La chica lo miro a los ojos un segundo, pero al verlo casi dormido y muy junto a ella los movió a otra direccion rápidamente.

La ahora pelirroja chica, daba de vueltas en la cama, su sueño no era del todo placentero y además Naruto y Hinata hacían mucho ruido afuera.

Se puso de pie algo dormida aun sin percatarse de que su cuerpo no llevaba ropa, se paró enfrente de la puerta, escuchando un momento lo que decían. Del otro lado Naruto en su intento de entrar puso una mano en la puerta, justo en ese momento la chica había abierto por lo que la mano de Naruto fue a parar a uno de sus pechos y por instinto Naruto apretó la mano. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente y dirigió su puño hacia Naruto golpeándolo fuertemente haciendo que el cayera al piso, mientras Hinata se agachaba sonrojada para evitar aquel golpe.

− Naruto… − Murmuró Suzuki calmándose un poco y mirando al chico en el piso.

− Neh Suzuki… − Comentó Hinata − ¡No traes ropa! – Cubriéndose la cara tan roja como el pelo de la chica.

− ¡¿Eh?! − Exclamó nuevamente ella, mientras se miraba Naruto se levantó y la encaró para pedir disculpas, pero ella tan emocionada por haber vuelto a su cuerpo lo abrazo provocando un sonrojo en Naruto al sentir el desnudo cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Ambas chicas reaccionaron rápidamente y empujaron a Naruto, por un lado, Suzuki algo indignada, pero, aun así, siendo tan distraída, sin cubrirse el cuerpo y con las manos en la cadera, y por el otro lado Hinata completamente sonrojada y un tanto enojada ante la reacción del rubio cubriendo con las manos las rojas mejillas.

Después de un rato ya adentro de la casa estaban los tres chicos, la pelirroja se había puesto encima la camisa del pijama de Naruto, mientras Hinata le ponía ungüento en la cara para calmar el dolor del golpe de Suzuki.

− ¿Así que ese es tu verdadero cuerpo? − Naruto mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas luciendo unos hermosos muslos al no ser tan larga la camisa de Naruto.

− ¡Sí!, así que es mejor que te acostumbres a él y que no se te haga costumbre lo que hiciste hace un momento ó se me hará costumbre a mi el tener que golpearte cada vez que eso pase − Le dijo mientras reía divertida.

− Entiendo…entiendo – Contestó el Uzumaki sonriendo, Suzuki volteó a ver hacia la ventana, iluminando su rostro con la luz de aquella luna llena y sus ojos verde agua brillaban, lo cual lo hizo concentrarse en la triste mirada que tenían esos ojos.

− Bien debo irme, ¡Suzuki, Naruto-kun! − Terminó por gritar para llamar la atención de ambos chicos − Son las nueve y debo irme a mi casa, ¡Lo olvidaba! − Se dirigió a su amiga y sacando de su bolsillo le entrego una buena cantidad de dinero − Es de Kakashi-sensei, me pidió que te lo entregara y te dijera que comparas ropa con eso. Hasta mañana Suzuki, que pases buenas noches Naruto-kun – Se despidió sonriendo un poco sonrojada mientras cerraba delicadamente la puerta.

− Bien creo que debemos dormirnos de una vez como lo dice Hinata − Expuso ella sacando del trance a Naruto.

− ¡Sí, claro! − Se levantó rápidamente de la cama quitándose la chaqueta quedándose solo con la playera negra que llevaba debajo y su pantalón − ¿Ahora si vas a dormir en la cama o te gusto aquella mesa? – Se burló el chico.

− ¡Ja! – sarcásticamente − ¿Pero si hago eso tu dónde dormirás Naruto? − Le preguntó cambiando su expresión a una preocupada.

Su cara se veía tan bonita con ese semblante que hizo que él se sonrojara y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos tal como lo hacía Hinata mirando hacia el techo.

− Pues tengo una colchoneta donde puedo dormir y así no tendríamos problemas con Sakura-chan −

− ¡Naruto! − Acercando su rostro al de él y mirándolo a los ojos − Voy a vivir contigo no hace falta que te sonrojes cada vez que me ves! – Refunfuñó Suzuki.

− Es que no puedo evitarlo, todos tenían razón eres demasiado bonita, ¡De veras! Sasuke no sabe ni lo que tiene en las manos − Su sonrojo se había ido − Pero si te molesta dejare de hacerlo podré acostumbrarme a ti, no hay problema −

Ambos chicos sonrieron y después de hacer los suficientes arreglos por fin pudieron recostarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja despertó antes que Naruto y se levantó de la cama tendiéndola con cuidado para no despertar al chico. Esculcó entre su mochila, tan solo encontrándose con su gabardina.

− ¡No queda de otra! – Suspiró con pesadumbre, se dirigió al baño del rubio donde dejó caer la camisa de Naruto al piso; su cuerpo se ilumino con la luz de la mañana y lo hizó de tal manera que se viera hermosa, su cabello brillaba, su cuerpo con tantos atributos todo se le veía perfecto, se miraba en un espejo y le costaba asimilar todavía el hecho de que de nuevo se encontraba en su cuerpo. Se colocó la gabardina a modo que pareciera un vestido, vendo sus piernas y sus brazos, se puso los zapatos. Tomó el dinero que le había dado Kakashi y sigilosamente salió de la habitación dejando al rubio profundamente dormido.

Recorrió Konoha en busca de algo que le pareciera bien, entró en una tienda y ahí escogió varios juegos de ropa interior, reviso la ropa y encontró algo que le encanto, un diminuto y ajustado short azul con grandes bolsas a los lados, y un top que iba amarrado en el cuello y con un escote en la espalda, en color rosa. Entró a un probador y se colocó la ropa. Cogió varios pares de la misma ropa solo que variando el color del top de rosa y negro.

Pasó a la caja y se dispuso a pagar lo que llevaba con ella, eran varias bolsas de ropa.

Salio de la tienda y más adelante entró a otra ahora salio de esta con unos zapatos negros, hasta las rodillas.

Camino por la calle completamente seria, con las bolsas en sus manos provocando la mirada encantada de varios chicos, niños y por otro lado algunos hombres y mujeres que se sorprendían al notar su inusual color de cabello.

En tanto Sakura se dirigía en direccion a la casa de Naruto, sabia lo que tenia que hacer; ella no dejaría a Sasuke solo porque una niña bonita llegara, ella ganaría a Sasuke como fuera lugar.

− ¡Suzuki! − Gritó mientras abría fuertemente la puerta despertando a Naruto − ¿Donde esta ella? − Preguntó furiosa la pelirosa al rubio.

− ¡No tengo la menor idea! Me acabó de levantar no me había dado cuenta que ella no estaba − Contestó el rubio aun medio dormido, mientras Sakura salía apresurada de aquella casa, no sabía cómo, pero la encontraría, así que corrió en direccion al centro de Konoha.

Justo por donde se encontraba la oficina de el Hokage, Suzuki se detuvo un momento, bajó las estorbosas bolsas y las colocó recargadas en la pared mientras se quitaba las vendas de las piernas y de los brazos, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella así que volteo para encontrarse con su compañera.

−Sakura…− Mirándola y golpeando su frente con un dedo como aquella vez, y tal y como Itachi lo hacía con Sasuke trayéndole recuerdos placenteros.

− ¡Suzuki!, ¡así que has vuelto a tu cuerpo! − La pelirosa la miró de pies a cabeza furiosa, después de todo si Sasuke la veía con ese cuerpo ella jamás tendría una oportunidad con él y no dejaría que eso pasara.

− ¡QUIERO QUE PELEES CONMIGO! − Gritó la chiquilla retrocediendo mientras sostenía en su mano derecha un Kunai.

− ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? – Correspondió seria la chica, acomodando su cabello como luciéndolo ante ella.

− ¿Es que acaso me temes? − Retó Sakura sonriendo irónicamente.

− ¿Es que acaso eres estúpida? − Espetó la pelirroja mirándola un tanto enojada a la chica, no tenía planeado hacerle daño, pero ella era muy necia − ¿Todo esto es por Sasuke no? ¡Entiéndelo de una vez Sasuke es mío! −

Ese comentario tuvo efecto en la pelirosa la cual comenzó a temblar un poco.

− ¡No me importa! ¡Yo seguiré luchando por él hasta el fin de mis días! − Chilló cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando su puño.

− Sakura no quiero pelear contigo… − Acabó por soltar en un suspiro, serenándose un poco la peligrosa chica.

− ¡Pues si tu no quieres, yo sí! Y con eso me basta ¡Si te gano te alejaras de Sasuke para siempre! − Sentenció saltando por lo mínimo cinco metros y sacando a Suzuki de sus casillas.

− ¡Y SI YO GANO LO HARÁS TU! − Gritó desesperada mientras encaraba a la pelirosa.

Desde su ventana el Hokage observaba la situación, ya se había percatada de ellas desde hace mucho tiempo; el viento que pasaba por ahí jugaba con el ardiente cabello de Suzuki y con el hermoso rosa de Sakura, hubo un breve silencio y después de unos segundos Sakura comenzó su ataque.

Lanzó varios kunais en dirección a Suzuki calculando perfectamente su estrategia, la pelirroja se concentró en oír el sonido provocado por aquellas armas, cerró los ojos y en un instante los abrió.

− Si no me muevo los verdaderos kunais no me golpearan − Observando como aquellas armas pasaban de largo y las que iban en direccion a su cara desaparecían − ¡Si los kunais no existen no me golpearan Sakura! ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Hubiera sido más entretenido quedarme a cocinarle a Naruto – Habló en alto para que la pelirosa escuchara mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas de su short un espejo y se colocaba en la boca color.

Sakura se enfureció, nadie hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta a la primera de su truco. Realizo varias posiciones de manos, dio un salto atrás hacia la rama de un árbol, lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció; todo alrededor de Suzuki se llenó de fuego y a los pocos segundos se disipó. Konoha estaba destruida, al parecer la bomba de Sakura había causado mucho daño, pero Suzuki ni siquiera se movió, siguió mirándose en el espejo.

− ¡Deberías poner más atención en tu contrincante! − Comentó Sakura apareciendo en la rama del árbol con varias shuriken en la mano − Podrías resultar herida − Otra Sakura apareció detrás de Suzuki con la misma cantidad de shuriken − Y a Sasuke no le gustaría eso − Ahora una Sakura a unos cuantos metros enfrente de Suzuki igual que las otras dos, pero la chica solo subió un poco la mirada para ver a la de enfrente.

Las tres Sakuras lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus armas, pero no surtieron efecto Suzuki rápido se percato de que era un genjutsu y solo se movió para esquivarlo.

− ¡Perfecto! ¡Haré que me dejes de subestimar destruyendo tu Estúpido espejito! − La Sakura de atrás de Suzuki lanzó un Kunai que sorprendió a la chica, quien meneo rápido la mano para evitar que el espejo se rompiera, aunque eso causara que la Kunai se enterrara en su brazo. Suzuki enfureció y quitó el arma como si no fuera nada, guardo su espejo en su bolsa y se concentró.

− ¿¡Quieres dejar tu vanidad por un momento!? − La voz de Sakura se oía por todos lados.

− ¡¿QUIEN CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATAR DE HACERLE ALGO A ESE ESPEJO?! − Gruñó totalmente enfurecida mirando hacia un punto donde se encontraba Sakura en realidad − ¡Esta bien Sakura! Hasta ahora he estado jugando, pero si en verdad lo quieres te mostrare mi verdadero poder − Su mirada se volvía diabólica y sonreía tétricamente haciendo temblar a Sakura, de sus manos se desprendió un chakra rojo con plateado y pequeños rayos salían de ellos, pero lo más tétrico de todo era que su cara estaba cambiando. De uno de sus ojos comenzaron a salir marcas como si fueran venas chorreantes y el mismo se teñía del color sangriento, definitivamente Sakura se encontraba en problemas ¡Esa no podía ser Suzuki…!

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Buenas noches a todos los que siguen la historia desde las sombras, y a aquellos que me han hecho el honor de agregarme a sus listas de lectura._

 _Espere hasta tener 7 capítulos publicados antes de hacer acto de presencia ya que quería juntar varios puntos a tratar en lugar de dejar pequeños micro mensajes._

 _En primera, para aquellos astutos que siguen con detenimiento, ya se habrán dado cuenta que tanto Itachi como Sasuke actúan de maneras similares debido a cierto suceso que ocurre cuando ellos entran en contacto con Suzuki. Si no te habías dado cuenta, jiji perdón por el spoiler. Era solo que quería recalcar que el comportamiento de los Uchiha's no era accidental, es parte esencial; así no podrían culparme de caer en el error de crear al Sasuke enamorado, que se ve en muchos fics._

 _En segunda, mi intención al hacer a Suzuki como una Mary Sue, es que comience a crear una especie de molestia en los lectores, ¿Nunca has querido matar al OC de alguna historia, porque es tan perfecta/o? Bueno, yo lo hago aquí por ti. No es spoiler._

 _Tercera, la historia va lenta porque es la parte de la adolescencia de la pelirroja, donde cree que tiene todo ganado por ser bonita y ser "fuerte". Con el tiempo personalmente hablando, he aprendido a golpes lo duro que es la vida, Suzuki tendrá que aprender de igual manera, pero con golpes más duros, que haber conseguido todo con tanta facilidad, implica que puede perderlo con la misma._

 _Cuarta, el hacer que Suzuki haya estado en un cuerpo que no es el de ella, no fue solo relleno. Muy en el futuro, ese detalle es importante, pido que no se les pase desapercibido._

 _Bueno, de momento no recuerdo más que quisiera decirles. De antemano agradezco sus visitas, y agradeceré de igual manera los reviews que gusten dejarme. Me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Espero que les vaya de maravilla. Cualquier duda o aclaración, bienvenidos comentarios._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Próximo capitulo_ _: Mi pasado me persigue. ¡Revelaciones!_


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: Mi pasado me persigue. ¡Revelaciones!_

− ¡LIBERACIÓN! − Gritó la pelirroja zafándose del genjutsu de la Haruno, su cara seguía mostrando un aspecto diabólico y daba la espalda a la ventana del Hokage logrando así ocultar su apariencia ante él.

− ¿Qué demonios pasa? − Dijo para sí misma Sakura mientras temblaba del miedo y se volteaba para tratar de escapar, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a correr se cruzó con Suzuki detrás de ella.

− ¿¡A donde crees que vas mi pequeña Haruno!? − Suzuki se veía completamente macabra y tan cerca de Sakura lo que la petrifico del miedo, la pelirroja alzó la mano que desprendía aquel chakra y fuertemente intento arremeter contra Sakura.

− ¡GYAAAA!... – Sakura estaba cerrando los ojos aterrorizada ante la sensación del golpe, pero esta nunca llego. Volviendo a mirar con miedo observo delante suyo la imagen de su contendiente; algo había sacado a Suzuki de su trance haciendo que se detuviera a milímetros de la cara de la chica. El chakra comenzaba a difuminarse y su ojo volvía a tornarse normal, la pelirosa rápidamente aprovecho la parálisis de la chica y la golpeó fuertemente con una patada en el abdomen lo cual la hizo caer a unos metros de allí en el piso.

− ¡Voy a acabar esto de una vez! − Chilló la pelirosa a Suzuki mientras tomaba un Kunai y trataba de calmar su miedo.

− Si Sakura, esto terminara pronto si lo deseas − La chica se levantó de una manera algo tétrica y sin usar los brazos se puso de pie, mientras su cara había tomado de nuevo esa forma diabólica − Tú lo pediste Sakurita, ella no pensaba dañarte, pero ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! −

− ¿Ella…? − Susurró Sakura bajando del árbol para posicionarse delante de su contrincante a distancia prudente. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Suzuki?

La pelirroja acumuló chakra en su puño derecho y se encamino hacia Haruno, igual que hace unos momentos Sakura se había solo limitado a cerrar sus ojos tercamente, justo a poca distancia de la pelirosa, Suzuki se detuvo de nuevo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y caía de rodillas al piso gritando de dolor.

− ¡NO! – Gritó − Esta pelea es mía y yo voy a ser quien la termine… ¡Así que mejor lárgate! – Intento zafarse del apuro; temblando enterró sus uñas en su hombro derecho y las jaló con fuerza provocando una herida superficial que tan solo la hizo reaccionar, se puso por completo de pie mientras su cara volvía a la normalidad.

− ¿Pero a que se refiere? − Pensaba Sakura viendo aterrada la escena.

− Bien Sakura ¿En que estábamos? − Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y después de unos segundos Suzuki comenzó a realizar varias posiciones de manos, cerró sus orbes y haciendo el último de sus sellos los abrió velozmente mostrando ahora unos ojos negros profundos.

− Esos se parecen a los ojos de Sasuke – Seguía pensando la pelirosa mientras traía a flote una imagen de su amado.

− ¡SHARINGAN! − Gruñó Suzuki mostrando el doujutsu de Sasuke en sus ojos − ¡ELEMENTO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! – Retrocedió un poco y de su boca salía un fuego que envolvió a Sakura, rápidamente la Haruno escapó del lugar y recargándose en el árbol en que se encontraba hace un momento comenzó a formular una estrategia.

− No deberías distraerte ni mucho menos tratar de subestimarme…− Suzuki se encontraba detrás de Sakura − No es lo único que puedo hacer, también soy bastante buena en el taijutsu − Asestó rápidamente una patada en la espalda de Sakura lanzándola algo lejos y llevándola a quedarse en el piso debido al gran dolor − Eso es por la de hace rato − Aclaró la pelirroja − Solo lamento que hayas recibido una patada mía, mi padre era maestro en el taijutsu y eso debió haberte dolido − Sakura temblaba por el daño mientras entreabría los ojos para mirar a su contrincante – Vamos, ¿Te rindes? ¡No quiero tener que seguir haciéndote daño! − Suzuki cambio su expresión a una seria, pero a la vez compasiva.

− ¡NUNCA! − Respondió Haruno mientras a cuestas se ponía de pie.

− ¡Ay niña! − Sakamine desapareció de su lugar y en segundos apareció detrás de Sakura, comenzó a realizar nuevamente las mismas posiciones de manos, cerró los ojos y ahora cuando los abrió mostró unos completamente blancos − ¡BYAKUGAN! − Golpeó con mucha rapidez varios puntos en la espalda y nuca de Sakura, paralizándola y haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo sin poder moverse.

− ¡MALDITA SEA! − Chilló Sakura intentando moverse, pero sin resultado alguno.

− ¡Se acabó Sakura! − Suzuki la miro al piso, concentro su chakra nuevamente y volvió sus ojos a sus originales verde agua; su hombro sangraba tercamente y se mezclaba con aquel liquido ya antes caído por la herida del Kunai de Sakura − Ya te he ganado. Se bien que no puedo pedirte que dejes de amar a Sasuke, porque sería más fácil decirle a Naruto que deje su sueño de ser Hokage y que lo cumpla. Solo te pido Sakura que dejes de hacerte daño a ti misma −Las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, mientras que el Hokage lo hacía asombrado desde arriba en su ventana.

− Vaya sí que es buena, sería un desperdicio dejarla esperar para ser un ninja − Comentó el viejo a un ANBU que se encontraba con él − Quiero que después de que finalice esa pelea la localices y la traigas a mi oficina −

− ¡Entendido Hokage-sama! − Contestó el ANBU desapareciendo de ese lugar.

Nuevamente el viento había pasado por el lugar de batalla de las dos chicas jugando con el cabello de ambas.

− No tiene caso que hagas estupideces así, o solo terminaras haciendo que Sasuke te odie − Comenzó a alejarse lentamente dejando a la chica postrada en el piso − Piensa en lo que te he dicho Sakura − Pronunció Suzuki − Y levántate, te lo dije antes, mis técnicas son solo ilusiones − Antes de desaparecer de ese lugar. Sakura obedeció avergonzada, siendo consciente de la ilusión y miró triste el cielo.

− Tal vez tenga un poco de razón… − Murmuró y partió hacia la academia.

***EN TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR***

Suzuki se vendaba el hombro y miraba fijamente hacia la aldea, se hallaba arriba de los rostros Hokage.

− Maldita Sakura, primero desgracia mi cuerpo y por su culpa casi pierdo el control nuevamente…si no hubiera logrado controlarme me hubiese dominado… − Antes de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras aquel ANBU que se encontraba hace poco con el viejo Hokage había aparecido justo detrás de ella.

− ¡Sakamine Suzuki! El Hokage requiere de tu presencia en su oficina ahora mismo, así que deberás acompañarme − La chica se puso en pie y se paró junto al shinobi y ambos desaparecieron.

Por otro lado, en la academia Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, se encontraban haciendo por así decirlo "nuevos amigos". Ya habían tenido el placer de conocer a el día anterior a Kankuro, Temari y Gaara del desierto provenientes de el país del viento, de la aldea oculta entre la arena, y ahora habían conocido al inseparable par de cejas enormes de Rock Lee y Gai-sensei y sus otros dos alumnos Hyuga Neji y TenTen.

Una vez ya en la oficina del Hokage el ANBU que le hacia compañía a la chica la abandonó, quedando ella enfrente del escritorio mirando fijamente la espalda de la silla del Hokage, este se volteó al instante y la miro a los ojos.

− He visto tu pelea allá abajo con una chica de tu propio equipo, Sakura Haruno − Comenzó el viejo en tono serio y como si quisiera regañarla, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

− Pues…si la ha visto se dará cuenta de que ella fue quien la comenzó y que logró sacarme de mis casillas un momento y solo por eso la continué − Suzuki se había inquietado un poco por el hecho de que probablemente el Hokage había visto aquella transformación en ella − Pero como podrá ver no quise ni le hice daño, yo fui la única que recibió los daños y estoy bien así que no tiene de que preocuparse, me voy − Se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

− Pero no te llame para eso… − La interrumpió el Hokage − Te he citado aquí porque puedo notar que tienes una gran habilidad para la pelea; serias un gran elemento para nosotros como ninja de Konoha, y estos exámenes son una gran oportunidad para que te conviertas en chunnin, creo que puedes lograrlo… − La chica se había sorprendido por completo y sus ojos por igual que su boca permanecían completamente abiertos.

− Pero…yo ni siquiera soy un ninja… − Soltó confundida.

− ¿Y no era acaso ese tu sueño? − los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, el hombre tenía razón, pero aquello solo se lo había confesado a una persona en su vida.

− ¿Cómo sabe eso? – logró articular con la voz quebrándosele.

− Por Kenshin – el nudo en la garganta de la chiquilla se hizo más grande.

− P-pero yo…soy una asesina – apretó sus puños tercamente tragándose su llanto.

− Eso no importa, si logras pasar los exámenes Chunnin te convertiré en un ninja honorario de Konoha y te ascenderé a Chunnin sin tener que pasar por la academia para convertirte en genin −

− Pe-pero Hokage-sama, ¿Eso no sería injusto? Es decir, he oído de labios de Kakashi que son muchos chicos los que intentan convertirse en chunnin y no lo logran, y si yo lo pasara a la primera ¿No cree que ellos se molestarían? Además, también vienen aquí ninjas de otras aldeas ¿Cómo cree que reaccionarían…? -

− Eso es lo de menos, ellos no han demostrado el potencial que he visto en ti y además soy el Hokage y si digo algo deben respetarlo, pero…no voy a obligarte, la decisión es tuya, aunque debo decirte que en ti veo el mismo potencial que veía en Uchiha Itachi, se que podrás lograr convertirte si se te da la oportunidad en lider de un escuadrón ANBU –

La chiquilla se quedó callada pensando, el comentario de Itachi le había afectado un poco después de todo ella había conocido al azabache, lo quería mucho de niña y después se había enterado de la tragedia Uchiha. (Cosa que el Hokage sabía perfectamente, por ello había hecho mención del chico).

− Si es lo que te parece…− El Hokage disponía a darse la vuelta y dar por olvidado el asunto al ver que ella no respondía nada, pero antes de que lo hiciera la chica alegó rápidamente.

− ¡Esta bien, acepto! …Pero ¿Qué debo hacer? – Su semblante se tornó sumiso, confundida.

− Tú nada, solo dirígete a la academia y yo me encargare de lo demás − El viejo se volteó, mientras la chica salía de su oficina.

− No puedo creerlo un chunnin, yo…− Pronunció estando ya afuera y recargada en la puerta, con la respiración agitada por los nervios y el corazón bombardeando con velocidad. Emocionada se echó a correr.

Mientras que en la academia Sasuke había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con Lee que no pasó a mayores gracias a la intervención de su maestro Gai-sensei, después los nueve novatos de Konoha se encontraban todos en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el examen escrito; ellos se habían encontrado con un chico quien les había parecido algo interesante, Kabuto se llamaba aquel chico que ya había presentado varias veces los temidos exámenes haciendo desilusionarse un poco a los chicos, pero afuera en la puerta se encontraban Kakashi y Suzuki.

− Vamos, ¿Vas a entrar? − Le dijo el hombre a la chica.

− ¡Si claro! – Abrió la puerta con fuerzas accidentalmente, causando un impacto en varios de los chicos. Antes que cualquiera, Sasuke se había quedado más que encantado con el nuevo cuerpo de ella y cegado por sus instintos se encaminó para besarla, ante eso Sakura volteaba la mirada a otro lado e Ino se enfurecía. En otro lugar de la sala Hyuga Neji se había descontrolado un poco y apretaba sus puños fuertemente ante ese beso.

− Es ella... − Murmuró para él mismo, pero TenTen lo había escuchado y había notado el enojo del chico.

Del otro lado, con los tres ninjas de la arena también había causado alboroto.

− Otra vez ella…-menciono Temari a Kankuro, observando con desgana.

− Parece que toda ira mal a partir de ahora…− Pronunció Kankuro mirando de reojo a Gaara que había abierto los ojos ante la presencia de la pelirroja. Sasuke separó su cara de la de Suzuki la cual mostraba una mirada triste, el beso que Sasuke le había dado era muy profundo y según ella tenia entendida ese tipo de besos inconscientemente significaban una despedida.

− ¿Qué pasa? − Preguntó el Uchiha a su novia ignorando por completo a Ino y Sakura.

− No nada… − Contestó la pelirroja mirando el suelo.

− Tengo algo para ti, dame tus manos − Pronunció el chico sacando de su bolsa un par de guantes parecidos a los de Kakashi, pero en vez de el signo de Konoha el derecho decía Suzuki y el izquierdo Sakamine, se los colocó en las manos y la chica se sonrojo − ¿Te gustan? − Preguntó con una leve sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

− Si Sasuke son hermosos, pero ¿Como los conseguiste? – Respondió con una gran sonrisa. En tanto Kiba y Kabuto veían a la chica, Kiba se acercó a Naruto.

− ¿Y ella quién es? − Cuestionó interesado el chico mientras Akamaru ladraba feliz.

− ¿Te acuerdas de Suzuki? − Dijo el chico mirando a Kiba seriamente a los ojos − ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía su cuerpo? −

− Sí, sí, si… – Tragó saliva.

− ¡Pues es ella! − Contestó Naruto cambiando su expresión seria a una sonriente causando que Kiba cayera a el suelo.

Ino se dirigió a Sasuke y apartándolo con cuidado encaró a Suzuki, también tragando saliva y con sus manos en la cadera inspeccionando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Suzuki esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

− ¿Y tú quién eres? − Señaló furiosa la chica en tanto volteaba a ver a Sakura quien se encontraba totalmente triste.

−Sakamine... − Dijo sonriendo descaradamente, alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho y señalando la placa de su apellido −Suzuki... − Completó ahora señalando la de su nombre − ¿Ahora que conoces mi cuerpo, que te parece? − Ino se confundió ante el comentario.

− Ella es la chica que el otro día intentaste matar − Indicó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

− ¿" SEÑORITA BONITA"? − Preguntó confundida la rubia.

− Yo siempre soy bonita Ino, siempre, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti − Yamanaka se enfureció por completo y formo un puño para golpearla.

− ¡Maldita! − Dijo la rubia a punto de golpearla.

− ¡Pero más bonita! − Respondió la pelirroja acumulando chakra en su puño y dirigiéndolo a Ino, era seguro que la destruiría. Rápidamente Lee se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder e intervino, deteniendo el puño de Ino, que no le costó trabajo; pero el de Suzuki seguro le haría daño, así que la chica para no hacerlo lo desvió y golpeo la pared tan solo levemente haciendo un gran agujero, pero sin llegar a ver del otro lado, dejando a Ino temblando viendo lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a ella.

− ¡Deberían tener más cuidado! – Sonrió a las chicas, cosa que causo una cara de asco en Ino, pero una sonrisa grande en Suzuki.

− ¡Vaya que rápido y que fuerte! – Expresó la pelirroja emocionada − ¡Suzuki! – Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

− ¡Yo soy la bestia verde de Konoha! − Explicó el chico besando su mano − ¡El poderoso Rock Lee! – Volteó en dirección a Sakura esperando alguna reacción en ella debido a la gran presentación, pero en la única que había causado efecto había sido en Suzuki quien lo miraba inquietada. Increíblemente el chico no sentía atracción hacia ella solo quería a Sakura. Lee desilusionado regreso a su lugar y justo en ese momento llegó el instructor de los exámenes Ibiki Morino. Después de varias horas de pasar dentro de esa habitación, lo cual provoco un descanso en los sensei de los grupos; los chicos salieron del lugar. Como era de esperarse, el equipo de Kurenai había logrado pasar a la segunda parte, el de Asuma, el de Gai, el de Baki de la arena, el de Kabuto entre otros, pero por su puesto el de Kakashi y Suzuki también había avanzado. Después de haber conocido a su siguiente instructora: Anko Mitarashi, los nueve novatos y Suzuki decidieron darse el día, tendrían un pequeño día de campo para olvidar un poco todo lo que habían tenido que pasar en el examen escrito.

− ¿Así que ella es tu novia? − Preguntó Ino derramando una que otra lagrima discreta, a Sasuke quien tomaba del brazo de Suzuki, estando sentados y recargados en el árbol.

− Si, ella es… − Respondió indiferente.

− Pero vaya, ¿COMO LE HICISTE? ¿LA PEDISTE POR CORREO? ¡ESTA PERFECTA! − Elogió Kiba mientras sonreía algo celoso.

− Si, él tiene razón, es una hermosa niña − Habló Chouji comiendo sus papas como le era costumbre.

Ino miraba fijamente el piso y no podía evitar derramar alguna vez una lagrima, Shikamaru puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia intentando animarla, pero la chica solo se meneo un poco para que él la soltara.

− ¿Sakura, podrías decirle algo? − Le susurró Shikamaru a la pelirosa. Ella se acercó a su amiga y miró al cielo un momento para después voltear a verla tiernamente.

− ¡Ino cerda! − Habló sonriendo y capturando la atención de la chica − ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije, que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo? −

− ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? − Respondió indignada Ino mientras la miraba a la cara.

− Pues… ¿Ves que no me equivoque? − la pelirosa señalo a Suzuki recalcando su largo cabello.

− ¿Y eso a que viene? − Preguntó Ino.

− Ella no es una chica mala − Sakura cambio su expresión a una melancólica − Eso me lo ha demostrado, quizás ella se merezca mas a Sasuke que nosotras que solo peleamos por su atención…− sonrió dulcemente, pero Ino respondió con un odioso gesto.

− ¿Y tú crees que esa tonta me va a quitar a Sasuke? ¡Frente de marquesina! − Inquirió riendo Ino mientras disimulaba su tristeza.

− ¡Ay Ino cerda! Contigo no se puede – Ahora era Sakura la que reía rabiosa. Mientras las dos discutían los tres chicos de la arena se pasaban enfrente de Suzuki y Sasuke.

− Suki, te dije que te encontraría… − Murmuró Gaara con su expresión fría.

− Me da gusto verte…− Poniéndose de pie la pelirroja, Naruto rápidamente recordó que ese era el chico de la foto de Suzuki, pero se limitó a quedarse callado − Bueno Gaara ¿Y a que has venido? −

− A nada en especial − Respondió el ojiverde − Solo a recordarte que no puedes librarte de la promesa que me hiciste, recuerda… algún día tú te casaras conmigo − Exclamó el chico mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga de viento causada por Temari.

− ¿¡A qué se refería!? − Chilló Sakura levantándose igual.

− ¡Vaya! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, pero me temo que no podrás cumplir tu promesa con él − Habló Neji quien se encontraba junto con su grupo, de pie en la rama del árbol en el cual estaba recargada ella hace no mucho − ¿Tú eres Sakamine Suzuki cierto? − Interrogó bajando de la rama al igual que su equipo y posicionándose a centímetros de la cara de ella quien no se movió para nada.

− Si, ¿Por qué? − La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos y Neji sacó una foto de ella de su bolsillo.

− Porque yo soy Hyuga Neji, miembro de la tribu manji y tú… ¡Eres mi prometida! − Todos los chicos del lugar se quedaron en shock ante la revelación del Hyuga, quien la había jalado del brazo y la besaba…

 _(N/A: ¡Sobre todo Sasuke quien se enfureció! ¡Jo, jo!)_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

En realidad, no tengo mucho que tratar aquí tampoco, pero no quería dejar el capítulo solamente así.

Comenzamos a plantar lo que serán muchas de las ramas del enorme enredo amoroso de la historia jeje. No sé si ya odien a Suzuki hasta ahora, pero de aquí en más será más fácil hacerlo, creo yo.

Bueno, los dejo espero que estén de lo mejor y que disfruten del próximo fin de semana.

¡Hasta luego, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: Cuando no es como debería ser._

Sasuke completamente enfurecido se dirigía a darle su merecido a Neji y por lo mismo Sakura se encontraba bastante enojada. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera capaz de eso?

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Sasuke fue detenido por un Lee algo protector y Sakura por una enojada Ten Ten.

− ¡APÁRTATE! − Gruñó la pelirosa a la castaña que tenía enfrente.

− No puedo hacer eso…− La chica amenazaba con una Kunai en el cuello a la pelirosa, pero no se atrevió a hacerle mas − Neji ha buscado mucho a esa chica − Su cara mostraba mueca de disgusto − Y a hora que por fin la encontró más vale que cumpla lo que tanto quería − Sakura intento calmarse, pero le era imposible, después de todo ella había comenzado a creer que Suzuki si se merecía a Sasuke, pero significaba aquello, que la pelirroja ¿Solo estaba jugando con Sasuke?

− ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DÉJALA! − Ordenó el moreno al chico de ojos perlados, pero sin conseguir resultado alguno. Se encontraba totalmente envuelto en una situación peligrosa, ya le había tocado enfrentarse a Lee antes y sabía que no le convenía hacerlo en ese momento. El atractivo chico blanco, separo con cuidado su boca de la de la pelirroja que luchaba por soltarse.

− ¿Ya me has recordado…? − Neji la miro a los ojos profundamente aun agarrándola fuertemente de ambos brazos evitando que se liberara de ellos, mientras que ella mostraba una mirada confundida − Veo que aún no…− Intentó acercar su rostro de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo.

− ¡ALTO! – Habló enérgicamente la chica mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar el beso del Hyuga − ¿Fue mi padre, cierto? − Bajó la mirada un segundo y luego la dirigió triste a los ojos de él.

− Si…tu padre, quien tenía contacto con los Hyuga trató de conseguirte un buen prometido, y al ser Hinata de la rama principal, se acordó que la unión conmigo sería una opción viable, ¿Y sabes qué más? − Indicó cínicamente − Solo yo tengo la decisión de anular el compromiso o no…pero al parecer − Él la miro por completo inspeccionando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la chiquilla, recalcando su figura − Eres tan hermosa que no me hará falta pensármelo mucho −

− Eres tan hermosa blah blah − Pensaba TenTen con recelo − Vaya sí que lo trae loco – Sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de ignorar los comentarios de su compañero.

El Hyuga soltó a la chica la cual cayo de rodillas al piso y con la mirada fija en el suelo como si quisiera destruirlo.

− Bien, me voy… Mañana comienzan los exámenes chunnin y debo estar listo para ellos − Alzó con una mano el mentón de Suzuki haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, mientras que los otros chicos se habían limitado a no entrometerse en la plática −TenTen, Lee, nos vamos… − Pronunció el chico de los ojos perlados mientras daba un salto hacia el árbol para desaparecer con rapidez saltando a la siguiente rama.

− ¡Está bien Neji! − Pronunciaron a coro ambos chicos y soltaron a la pelirosa y a al moreno.

Suzuki por su lado fulminaba el piso con la mirada, acumuló chakra en su puño y golpeo fuertemente haciendo un gran agujero en este; más furiosa por sentirse usada como si de una mascota se tratara por su padre, que por su relación actual.

− ¿Que fue eso Suzuki? − Interrogó Sakura completamente enfadada y conteniendo el llanto, después de todo pensaba que Sasuke sería feliz con ella, pero, hasta ese momento, solo había visto fragmentos de la vida de Suzuki los cuales ella quería olvidar.

− Suzuki… − Sasuke extendió su mano hacia la chica ayudándola a levantarse − Creo que esto amerita una explicación ¿No crees…? − Sus ojos se encontraron y el silencio de ella le dio su respuesta. Los tres chicos volvieron a sentarse, mientras que todos los presentes observaban a Suzuki de diferentes maneras − ¿Y bien…? − el Uchiha fijo sus orbes en los de ella, mientras que cerraba los ojos en momentos tratando de recordar.

\- ¿SUZUKI QUE TIENES QUE VER CON ESE CHICO RARO DE LA ARENA? − Gritó desesperado Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, pero inmediatamente fue interceptado por la mirada tan fría de Sasuke, que lo hizo calmarse y volverse a sentar. La pelirroja le dirigió un gesto miserable.

− Esta bien Suzuki-chan… Nosotros somos tus amigos, no vamos a juzgarte de ninguna manera – Habló Chouji tratando de subirle el ánimo.

− Si Suzuki – Ahora fue Hinata – Estamos contigo – sonrió con timidez.

− Puede que seas nueva, pero ahora serás parte de nosotros los novatos. No tienes que sentirte sola en esto – Esta vez fue Shikamaru, quien sonreía cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

− Chicos…− Suzuki sonrió enternecida – No saben cuánto les agradezco sus palabras – Suspiró tratando de serenarse − Verán…Hace cinco años…cuando yo tenía diez, mi madre intento que yo entregara mi poder a mi hermano… − La chica bajó la mirada, para luego subirla y encontrarse con los ojos atentos de los nueve novatos.

− ¿A qué te refieres con entregar tu poder? − Preguntó intrigado Shikamaru.

− Pues, en mi aldea cuando una chica contraía matrimonio, dejaba el oficio de asesina, para dedicarse a la crianza de la nueva familia, así que se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia para transmitir su chakra a un sucesor… −

− ¿Matrimonio… − Murmuró suavemente Hinata, pero a modo de que pudieran oírla − Eso quiere decir que tu padre quería casarte… ¿A los diez años? − La chica temblaba un poco mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

− Si Hinata, eso mismo es…pero para que eso sucediera la persona con la que me casaría debería ser más fuerte que yo, así que comenzó un torneo, algo parecido a los exámenes chunnin…donde yo era el premio… − Su mirada se tornaba triste ante ese recuerdo.

− ¡Vaya, vaya! Me hubieran avisado y yo con gusto asistía… − Susurró Kiba para sí mismo.

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

Una bella chica descansaba recargada en el barandal de una escalera; de largo cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta alta, llevaba puesto un ajustado pantalón pescador en color gris claro y una camiseta ombliguera blanca de manga corta con ambos brazos y ambas piernas vendadas. En el abdomen lucía una marca de un tres y en la espalda un cuatro, también portaba una banda negra en la frente. Miraba a los chicos que pasaban debajo, quienes tratarían de competir por su mano.

− Ne-chan… − Habló un chico idéntico a ella en tanto a apariencia. Atractivo con un cabello a la altura de sus hombros amarrado en una coleta tal y como lo hacía su padre, vistiendo a juego con la chica − ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? A mi madre no le gustaría verte de este lado, sabes que aquí solo estarán aquellos que pelearan contigo… −

− Lo sé, oni-chan… − Respondió la chica mientras lo miraba algo melancólica.

− Escucha ne-chan ¿No crees que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? Es decir, a mí no me interesa enserio lo del poder y no me gustaría verte perder tu sueño – Kenshin se abrazó a su hermana tratando de desaparecer la tristeza que observaba en su mirada.

− Tal vez a ti no te interese, pero a nuestra madre sí. Para ella es muy importante que consigas ese poder a cualquier costo − Ella se separó de aquel abrazo regresando a su posición en el barandal – No quiero que también sea cruel contigo por rehusarme a sus peticiones −

− Suzuki…Sabes perfectamente que, si nadie te vence, esto fracasara. No quiero verte triste − Miró fijamente la espalda de la chica – Prométeme que no perderás…−

− ¡No lo haré! …Te lo prometo… − Sonrió y se encamino al lugar donde comenzaría con los combates. Kenshin le observo caminar y rogo en silencio que Suzuki pudiera cumplir con aquello.

Ella se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla que se encontraba por completo lleno por la gente de la aldea quienes, se encontraban ansiosos de ver el combate de la otra hija de los lideres, jamás se le había visto aparecer en una pelea y se rumoraba, tenía una interminable fuerza.

 **¡Bien! ¡Todos aquellos que quieran competir por la mano de mi hija deberán ser capaces de derrotarla en un combate! ¡No importa como lo hagan o que recursos tengan que ocupar, pero intenten ganar, recuerden que ella no tendrá piedad con ustedes así que no lo tengan con ella! ¡Si ya está todo entendido daremos comienzo con los combates!**

La voz de Anko se oyó por el altavoz y así dio comienzo aquella ceremonia. El primer participante entró el campo, ella desenvaino una katana y tomo una posición defensiva.

− Seré compasivo contigo ya que no quiero que tu precioso cuerpo se dañe, se rumora que eres la mujer más hermosa de la aldea. Y al parecer eso es cierto, por lo que tu cuerpo me servirá de mucho – Le dijo un hombre que rondaba los veintitantos años mientras daba vueltas rápidamente alrededor de la chica, creando varias ráfagas de viento.

− En primer lugar…veo que te has dado cuenta que si soy la más hermosa de la aldea… − Siguió al hombre con la vista − Y, en segundo lugar, eres un pervertido ¿Sabes que estas tratando de casarte con una chica de diez años? − Suzuki cerró los ojos concluyendo sus palabras, un instante después los abrió y comenzó a moverse, de una manera que parecía estar danzado, logrando teñir esas ráfagas de viento en un color sangriento. Pocos minutos después, se detuvo con la katana en lo alto y bajando la vista. La cabeza de aquel chico rodaba por el piso mientras que la cara de Suzuki se había manchado de sangre.

−Vamos Suzuki no pierdas o no te descontroles que sería aún más peligroso − Pensaba su hermano desde un balcón de aquel estadio, mirando a su Suzuki comenzar con su infernal danza. Cada participante que entraba solo conseguía lo mismo, hacer que su cabeza rodara, la chica iba enserio con la promesa de no perder; el estadio comenzaba a llenarse de cuerpos y de sangre, por consiguiente y ella se manchaba por el sangriento resultado. Al pasar de las horas, la chica había acabado con la mayoría de los chicos que se le pusiera enfrente y pese a que no había salido tan bien parada aun podía continuar por otro rato más, después de todo los asesinos realmente fuertes no estaban interesados en buscar esposa, así que solo debía enfrentarse a pervertidos que buscaban acostarse con ella.

 _Es increíble y pensar que solo tiene diez años…_

 _Se nota que es hija de Zetsu-sama…_

 _¡Kenshin-sama debe ser igual de fuerte!_

Se oía entre las gradas llenas de gente impresionada ante el tétrico acto de ella. Anko apretaba los dientes ante el resultado, ella quería verla casada necesitaba que le entregara su poder a su hijo. Sabía que su hija nunca dañaría a su preciado hermano, y libre de poder sería una presa fácil para cualquier sicario de la aldea.

− Pues… Si no hay nadie más quien querrá retarme… ¡Creo que me retiro! − La chica dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse, pero sintió una diabólica presencia detrás suyo.

Allí parado en la puerta de aquel estadio se encontraba un chico, bastante parecido a ella y su hermano, de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos verdes y unas ojeras bastante marcadas alrededor de los ojos − ¿Tú también quieres pelear conmigo? − Pronunció la pelirroja chica mientras tragaba saliva ante el gran chakra que sentía proveniente de ese chico.

− No pensaba hacer eso… − Susurró el chico como era costumbre en su fría forma de hablar.

− ¿Entonces me tienes miedo? − La chica alzó una ceja y colocó su mano derecha en su cadera. Ese comentario no le había parecido a Gaara, por lo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Suzuki − ¡Está bien, comenzare la pelea! –

La chica corrió con su puño desprendiendo chakra en dirección a la cara del chico, quien solo se había quedado ahí parado sin moverse, como si no le importara el fuerte golpe de ella, pero cuando trato de impactar su puño, se dio cuenta que una gran cantidad de arena la había detenido y comenzaba a compactarse en su puño, rápidamente lo saco de la barrera, aunque la arena ya había absorbido algo de su chakra. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que poseían un chakra peculiar y retrocedieron.

− ¿Quién demonios eres? − Preguntó la pelirroja mientras atacaba al niño usando el taijutsu, pero sin resultado alguno, todos sus ataques eran absorbidos y desviados gracias a la arena.

-Sabaku no Gaara… − Respondió sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

\- ¿Gaara del Desierto…? Eres de la aldea de la arena… En realidad, tienes una tierna cara de bebé para ese nombre tan frio… − Rio un poco retrocediendo algunos metros y se detuvo, con varios movimientos lanzo agujas hacia el chico, también fue inútil, la arena los absorbió. Aprovechando que la distracción de su barrera con las armas anteriormente lanzadas, la pelirroja intento correr y golpear a Gaara. El niño la detuvo fuertemente del brazo y la miro a los ojos.

− Y tú la de una muñeca…una que ha sufrido mucho… − Le dijo suavemente, perturbándola − Al igual que yo has estado sola…−

− Pero ¿Qué te incumbe a ti? …− Contestó la chiquilla entristecida -solo dedícate a pelear… − Se dirigió de nuevo hacia él con el puño decidido a golpearlo; ya estaba cansada pero aun así seguía intentando pelear, no se vencería, ella se lo había prometido a su hermano y no podía perder su sueño.

− Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frio, valoramos la luz porque conocemos la oscuridad y comprendemos la felicidad por que hemos conocido la tristeza …Dime, ¿Tú por qué peleas? − Continuo sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, Suzuki se apresuró para tratar de golpearlo.

− ¡Porque no quiero dejar de ser una asesina! − Gritó con el puño cargado de la poca fuerza que le restaba, sin embargo, fue interceptada por el de Gaara en su estómago, el chico se había dignado a golpearla él mismo, dejando de lado la arena por primera vez en su vida. Los esfuerzos de la pelirroja fueron en vano − No…puede…ser…− Masculló cayendo al suelo de rodillas agarrando fuertemente su estómago, gruesas lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos verdes.

− ¡Perfecto! – Se dijo para sí misma Anko desde aquel balcón.

− Suzuki…no puedes hacerte esto… − Murmuró su hermano corriendo en dirección al estadio siendo interrumpido por su padre que sujeto con fuerzas su brazo − ¡Suzuki! – Gritó llamando a la niña − ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó a su padre cruzando miradas con este – Mi hermana está herida –

− Tu hermana sabía que sucedería su perdía un combate – apretó con fuerzas su agarre.

− ¡Nada de eso! ¡Suzuki es mía! No voy a dejar que ningún niño tonto me la quite – volvió a dar un tirón logrando soltarse.

− ¡Mi hija es una asesina! Y como tal ha de comportarse – Dio un fuerte golpe a la cara del pelirrojo tirándolo al suelo. El chico le observo furioso, sujetándose la mejilla con una mano. ¿Mi hija? Esas dos palabras, nunca antes mencionadas por boca de su padre, le confundieron de sobre manera impidiéndole reponerse con rapidez.

− ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…! − Repetía incansablemente la chica, las lágrimas salían por cascadas y seguía sin poder levantarse. Mientras tanto Gaara que se encontraba de pie junto a ella solo miraba a la madre de su oponente.

− ¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Ya que tú has logrado ganarle a Suzuki tendrás el honor de ser tú quien despose a mi hija!… ¡Debo decir que es la más bella de aquí por si no lo notaste! − Anko decía feliz esas palabras, al fin, su hijo recibiría lo que tanto merecía.

− No… No voy a aceptarlo − El chico tendió su mano como para ayudar a ella a levantarse − Esta chica, que debería decir niña ya que solo cuenta con los mismos diez años que yo… No me pertenece − Miró fríamente a los ojos de la morena madre de ambos chicos − Ella no me ama…− Volvió a observar a la ojiverde; Suzuki pudo sentir como su mirada no mostraba tanta frialdad como durante el combate − Sin embargo…Quiero que llegues a amarme… Te dejare libre hoy, desistiré de la propuesta de tu madre. Y cuando me ames, te casaras conmigo por amor… − La chica tomó la mano de él y se levantó aun agarrándose el estómago, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y una que otra lagrima derramándose debido a la gratitud que sentía hacia Gaara en ese momento.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

− Después de eso Gaara continúo siendo un gran amigo, como ya te habrás dado cuenta Naruto, él estaba en aquella foto que te mostré hace unos días y tú más que nadie lo sabias bien Hinata. Gracias por no hablar hasta ahora – Volvió a ponerse seria.

− ¿Y qué pasa con lo de Neji? − Preguntó un poco más tranquila Sakura.

− De eso acabo de enterarme recién ahora…pero no me sorprende. Mi padre siempre quiso apoyar a mi madre a que yo entregara mi poder a mi hermano Kenshin, mientras que esperaba de él, que se casara contigo Hinata − Ella miró a los ojos a su amiga quien ante ese comentario su cara se había tornado por completo roja y cubría sus mejillas con sus delicadas manos.

− Entonces no tenías conocimiento de eso – Mencionó Kiba mirándola sensatamente.

− ¡No! Se los juro, todo lo que él dijo no tenía ningún sentido para mi… − La pelirroja se inclinó cortésmente, pidiendo con aquella pose una disculpa.

− Esta bien Suzuki…no tienes que hacer eso…− La detuvo Sasuke quien se ponía de pie y le extendía su mano − ¡Vamos! Está más que claro que esto nos ha arruinado la ceremonia, pero aún tenemos la poca tarde que nos queda para disfrutarla juntos, antes de que den comienzo los exámenes − Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie, recogieron la poca basura de lo que habían comido y después de un rato se dispersaron.

…

− Pensé que vivías en el centro – Murmuró Suzuki caminando junto a Sasuke.

− De vez en cuando vengo aquí a pasar el rato…− Contestó su novio.

Ambos chicos iban caminando por el sendero que conducía a la mansión Uchiha, el camino se veía algo tétrico y la misma tarde le ayudaba, el cielo se había nublado y el viento corría en dirección contraria a ellos; los árboles de la senda se encontraban deshojados y con espantosas formas. Un incómodo silencio rodeaba a la pareja, él caminaba con la mirada fija en la calle guiando a su novia y ella solo agachaba la cabeza, sin prestar atención confiando en el chico

− ¿En verdad quieres pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo…? − Preguntó el moreno en un tono algo dudoso.

− Si Sasuke, de eso estoy segura, después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, complacerte esta tarde sería lo único que podría hacer…− Soltó la chica, pero nunca alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los azabaches ojos de él.

− Complacerme…− Pensó el chico mientras se posicionaba en la puerta de la entrada de su antigua casa, ambos entraron y tan solo se sentaron en el patio a contemplar el cielo, tal y como él lo hacía con Itachi de niño, como aquel detalle dulce de parte de su hermano aquella vez, antes de que su corazón se corrompiera tanto…La luz del atardecer iluminaba ambos cuerpos, pero él hacia cierta acentuación en el de la pelirroja, en el cual se recalcaban sus tantas y bien formadas curvas. Miraba su hermosa cara y le costaba contenerse a aquellos instintos de hombre que poseía, tal y como lo había dicho el Hokage, después de todo Sasuke tenía quince años y no era nada feo, ella no podría negarse, pensaba, mientras muchas ideas fuera de tono pasaban en su cabeza. Su respiración se detuvo un segundo, sus pupilas se nublaron con una capa rojiza.

− Sasuke yo lo sie…− Fue interrumpida por el Uchiha quien introdujo dulcemente su lengua en la boca de ella y la recostó en el suelo de la casa; ambos chicos continuaron con ese dulce beso, pero lo que para ella era un tierno detalle, para él era un salvaje encuentro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, jamás había considerado ese tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera tenía experiencia en ello y aun con eso, sabía lo que quería hacerle, quería hacerla suya.

Sin interrumpir ni un segundo ese beso ambos se pusieron de pie, el chico la empujó fuertemente contra la pared causando un gemido de dolor en ella ante su espalda impactándose contra la dureza del muro. El moreno introdujo su mano por su espalda a través de sus vestimentas y ella sacó la camiseta del chico, mientras la otra mano de Sasuke bajaba por su figura y la recorría con detalles. Suzuki abrió los ojos un instante, frente a ella tenía a Itachi. El Itachi de diez años que conocía. El hombre que se había llevado la inocencia de sus labios. Asustada retrocedió, dándose cuenta que en realidad el que estaba con ella esa tarde era su hermano menor.

− ¿Sasuke que haces…? − Se separó de él, empujando con sus manos el pecho de Uchiha − ¿De verdad crees que estamos listos para esto…? − Lo fue separando más y más y luego, desvió la mirada.

− ¿Tú me amas no? ¡Y yo te amo! No tenemos nada que pensar – Volvió a acercarse para succionar con la boca su cuello.

− ¿Me amas…? – Murmuró deteniéndolo con las manos – Es que…es que no puedo hacerlo… − Suzuki lo empujó con fuerzas, apartándolo de su camino para salir de la casa del chico. Desesperada por que Sasuke no saliera en su búsqueda, se encamino con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban en ese momento para llegar al bosque, dejando a Uchiha totalmente confundido. Las pupilas de Sasuke volvieron a la normalidad, se recargo en la pared y lentamente se fue deslizando por esta para quedar sentado al filo del suelo, resoplando pesadamente para distraer su mente.

Suzuki había corrido hasta encontrar el árbol más grande que hubiera en el bosque, subiendo apresurada para no ser encontrada por Uchiha, acabo por sentarse en la rama más alta para observar sus propios pies avergonzada.

− ¿Pero qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? …− Se tomó la cabeza con las manos recriminándose − ¿Tú me amas? ¿Yo te amo? ¿Esa es tu excusa Sasuke? …− Escuchó un fuerte estruendo y observo caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia – Itachi-kun… ¿Por qué las cosas no son como deberían ser…? – Preguntó al aire. Se quedó un rato ahí sentada solo contemplando como la lluvia caía mientras el atardecer se esfumaba con ella y daba comienzo una fría noche…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

No tengo muchas aclaraciones jeje, Kenshin es el hermano gemelo de Suzuki, muerto mucho antes del accidente de la aldea. Suzuki y su hermano eran muy unidos, pero no piensen que la historia contiene incesto. Ambos solo son cercanos ya que son gemelos.

En el siguiente episodio Sasuke comienza por fin a ceder ante sus sentimientos por Sakura y las cosas ya empiezan a torcerse jiji. Itachi aún no hace aparición sin embargo comenzaremos a nombrarlo cada vez más. Esperó hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ¿Aun no odian a Suzuki? Bueno, espero que pronto comiencen a hacerlo jiji.

¡Hasta luego, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke_

* * *

El desconcertado Uchiha se había dado por vencido al darle vueltas al asunto del porque el comportamiento de su novia, por lo que opto por dedicar su tiempo a descansar para sus exámenes del día siguiente. Horas después de estar sentada en aquella rama del árbol y de haberse quedado dormida, Suzuki despertó completamente confusa y empapada gracias a la tormenta que azotaba en esos momentos.

− ¡Achu!... − El estornudar hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por lo que resbaló de la rama, terminando en caída libre hacia el suelo, antes de impactarse rápidamente se sujetó de una de las ramas de este ya a pocos metros del suelo − ¡Maldita sea Suzuki! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte dormida en medio de una tormenta, a la mitad de la nada y a estas horas de la noche! − Decía para sí misma en voz alta, para evitar sentirse sola en aquel inmenso bosque.

Luego de caminar varias horas sin dirección conocida para ella, llego a la entrada sur de Konoha; era enorme y se encontraba completamente desolada, se veía algo tétrico pasar por ella, pero debido a que el sueño podía más que su miedo no le importo, se adentró en las calles hasta que reconoció el terreno y pudo ubicarse lo suficiente como para correr de regreso a casa del Uzumaki.

− Al fin llegue…− Musitó cansada de tanto correr, entró sigilosamente cuidando el no despertar a su compañero,

Volteó la cabeza hacia abajo y allí, se encontraba profundamente dormido Naruto que parecía un niño, en la mesa se encontraba una nota obviamente escrita por el rubio.

 _Suzuki:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto yo probablemente ya este dormido, así que solo te estoy escribiendo para avisarte un par de cosas. Mañana saldré desde muy temprano para ver a Sakura-chan, así que quizás cuando despiertes ya no me encuentres aquí. Kakashi-sensei pasó esta tarde a dejarte más dinero, está en el segundo cajón de mi taburete, también vino a buscarte aquel chico raro de los ojos blancos, creo que se llamaba Neji. El muy ingrato no quiso decirme para que había venido, pero me pareció haber oído que hablaría contigo mañana._

 _Antes de que se me olvide, esa tal Anko, la instructora loca de los exámenes, quiere verte mañana justo después de que nuestro examen empiece, así que no te preocupes si llegas un poco tarde._

 _Eso era todo, ahora que ya terminé, te deseo buenas noches y mucha suerte con tu examen._

− Vaya, sucedieron muchas cosas mientras me fui…− Susurró rodando los ojos, pudiendo escuchar en su mente un _dattebayo_ característico del rubio. Con pesadez y aprovechando la somnolencia del rubio, se despojó por completo de su ropa mojada y se acurruco en la cama, quedando por completo dormida.

A la siguiente mañana, cuando ella despertó por un rayo de luz que se filtró en la habitación, efectivamente Naruto ya no estaba y tal como esperaba del chico, no había puesto atención en el detalle de que ella no tuviera ropa; con rapidez suficiente comenzó su rutina de la mañana, yendo a ducharse y colocándose ropa limpia antes de desayunar. Por mera casualidad sus ojos se encontraron con el reloj que se hallaba sobre la cama del rubio al tratar de distraer su mente.

− ¡Las dos en punto! − Gritó dejando de comer al instante, los exámenes chunnin acababan de empezar y ella debía llegar en tan solo un par de minutos.

Salió cerrando la puerta con fuerzas, cargando con ella solamente unas cuantas armas y colocándose unos bolsillos atados a sus extremidades donde pudiese guardar objetos de ser necesario. Solo había ido al bosque de la muerte una vez, cuando los chicos de su equipo le enseñaran el terreno, maldijo por lo bajo no conocerlo por completo como para poder transportarse hasta él.

− Se nota que esta niña esta al cargo de Kakashi – Se quejaba Anko mientras miraba su reloj para darse cuenta que la pelirroja iba retrasada − Si no viene pronto tendré que darla de baja en los exámenes – Masculló girando la cabeza disgustada.

− ¡ESPERE! − Chilló Suzuki desde lejos para llamar la atención de la chica, corría lo más que podía así que al tratar de detenerse se resbaló y fue a caer de boca a los pies de Anko, golpeándose todo el cuerpo.

− Pero ¡Qué bien! ¡Si llegaste! − La morena chica sonrió como le era típico.

− Si, si… ¿Y bien de que se tratara el examen? − Preguntó poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo.

− Tu examen será algo diferente al de los otros…− Su expresión cambio a una rígida − En el bosque se encuentran escondidos los pergaminos que necesitas para el examen, el del cielo y el de la tierra, que por ningún motivo debes abrir a menos que quieras que te vaya mal. Pero además de eso, deberás cargar con este pergamino dorado…− La mujer sacó de su bolsillo dicho objeto parecido a los otros dos − Si alguien llega a arrebatarte este pergamino a ti, ese alguien será automáticamente exentado del examen y tú serás suspendida −

− Entiendo…si pierdo el pergamino me cortan cabeza…− con un ligero temblor en las manos, producto de la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo, tomó el objeto y lo colocó en uno de los bolsillos que llevaba en su pierna − ¿Alguna otra cosa? −

− Si, debes conseguir aquellos pergaminos en el lapso de cinco días, también puedes llevar a cabo una pelea con algún equipo por sus pergaminos. Sera decisión tuya si evitas o no las peleas. Una vez que logres conseguirlos, sí es que lo logras, deberás dirigirte a la gran torre que se halla en el medio del bosque… Habiendo terminado de decir todo lo que debía, debes entrar allí dentro − Anko empujó a Suzuki a través de la puerta, cerrándola con un enorme candado justo detrás de ella, dejando a la pelirroja adentro.

La chiquilla observo como su instructora desaparecía caminando con desdén en dirección contraria, miro sus alrededores, el bosque era aterrador y le hacía sentirse infinitamente pequeña comparada al tamaño de los árboles que la rodeaban. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de cuando, tras la tragedia de su aldea, el sentimiento de soledad que llevaba en su interior se fue incrementando. ¿Qué tal le estaría yendo a Naruto con el examen? ¿Habría entrenado lo suficiente Sakura? ¿Cómo se encontraría Sasuke luego de aquella tarde? Preguntas que rondaban su cabeza impidiéndole concentrarse lo suficiente. Resopló estirando su cuerpo, ellos estarían bien, después de todo se encontraban juntos.

− Bien, creo que no importa que haga, me quedare aquí encerrada si no consigo esas cosas – Habló en alto consigo misma, antes de comenzar a correr por los alrededores para poder salir del bosque lo más pronto posible.

Recorrió desde los árboles donde se encontraban las sanguijuelas, hasta la cascada que allí yacía, pero sin resultado alguno esos pergaminos no aparecían. Decidió descansar un poco en la base de un árbol grande que causaba mucha sombra, pero antes de hacerlo noto un ligero y casi invisible hilo. Tomó un Kunai y lo cortó con cuidado para evitar que alguna trampa se liberara, inmediatamente un ruido extraño se escuchó sobre su cabeza, algo estaba cayendo. Aterrorizada pero más que nada sorprendida, adoptó la posición de Sakura y solo se quedó con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Esperó un par de segundos al impacto, sin embargo, el objeto que cayó sobre su cabeza golpeándola no era ni siquiera tan grande como para causarle una herida. Sobándose con ligero dolor, observó como un pequeño pergamino había rodado a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Se acercó a gatas examinándolo y pudo notar una pequeña nota que sobresalía de este en la que se hallaba una cara de Anko sonriente mientras sostenía un letrero.

− Felicidades encontraste uno…− Leyó la inscripción que la nota llevaba, su cara se tornó roja de furia y apretó con rabia el objeto en su puño, por aquella infantil broma. Aun enfadada se colocó de pie y guardo el objeto en otra de sus bolsas. Comenzó a peinarse el cabello con una mano para tratar de tranquilizarse, después de todo para bien o mal, había conseguido ya la mitad del trabajo.

− No sé cuándo voy a aprender que cuando no hago nada por poner empeño, las cosas literalmente me caen del cielo… − Comenzó a estirarse de nuevo para desperezarse, fue entonces que notó que su brazo había chocado con un hilo. Gracias a su anterior experiencia, esta vez pudo reaccionar rápidamente evitando así la trampa, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora hubiera sido aplastada por un gigantesco tronco − Eso estuvo muy cerca… ¿Por qué no sales de ahí y me das la cara? − De entre los arbustos surgieron tres chicos de la aldea de la hierba; una chica de cabello azul amarrado en una coleta y ojos morados que por su complexión debía rondar los quince años, otro chico demasiado inquieto de cabello negro corto que aparentaba tener trece, y por último la más pequeña de los tres, una niña de cabello verde corto hasta el mentón y ojos morados al igual que la primera con solo doce años de edad.

− ¡Es ella, estoy seguro! – Chillo el moreno apuntándole con el dedo índice – Ella es la asesina, no hay más clanes que tenga ese color de pelo en este país – volvió a mirar a sus compañeras, ambas tragaron saliva con fuerzas mirando a su oponente.

− ¿Tu eres Sakamine Suzuki, cierto? − Preguntó la chica de cabello azul, quien parecía ser la líder de ese equipo.

− ¿Y si lo fuera qué? – Bufó molesta, mientras alzaba una ceja y colocaba su mano en la cadera.

−Yo soy Naomi Inhiba, mi compañero es Kyou Takamine y la pequeña niña es mi hermana Naoko, nosotros somos como ya te abras dado cuenta ninjas de la aldea de la hierba − La chica miraba fijamente los verdes ojos de la pelirroja, quien ante ese comentario subió las manos a la nuca.

− En realidad no había prestado atención… − Mencionó la pelirroja volteándose para darles la espalda, haciendo que ellos se enojaran rotundamente.

− Bueno… − Gruñó la chiquilla apretando los puños por el insulto − Eso no es lo importante… − Tratando de calmarse un poco − Lo importante aquí es que…−

− Vamos a matarte para vengar a nuestro padre – Le dijo la más pequeña tomando en sus manos un Kunai, a pesar de que le temblaban. Suzuki no pudo evitarlo y rompió a carcajadas ante el comentario.

− ¡¿Matarme dijiste?! ¡Pero si ni un kunai sabes agarrar, que estés en estos exámenes es un milagro! − Ella no paraba de reír desenfrenadamente al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verlos mordazmente.

− ¡Maldita zorra! Nosotros vengaremos la muerte de nuestro padre con nuestra vida…- Arremetió la mayor nuevamente, apretando sus puños.

− Que bueno que lo dices…− Susurró Suzuki a modo que ellos la oyeran − Si quieres pelear en serio, aparta a los niños. La pelea será entre tú y yo… − Con rapidez se lanzó sobre la chiquilla, acorralando su cuello contra un tronco usando su brazo para ello, asegurándose de privarle de aire, pero manteniéndola consiente.

− ¡Hermana! − Gritó la niña tratando de acercarse, pero fue detenida por su compañero.

− No te preocupes Naoko-chan, yo estaré bien ahora aléjense de aquí lo más pronto posible. ¡Kyou llévatela! – Logró articular para calmar a la pequeña, la pelirroja les miraba divertida. El chico asintió con la cabeza y apartó a la niña llevándola a la rama del árbol más cercano, pudiendo observar la pelea.

− ¡Suéltame maldita zorra! – Naomi saco un arma de su bolsillo acercándolo al brazo de la chica para amenazarle. Ante ello Suzuki soltó su cuello y dio un fuerte tirón a su brazo apartándola del lugar y logrando que tirara su arma en el proceso. Sonriendo de lado con malicia, asesto una patada en el mentón de la chiquilla y aprovechando la distracción proporciono otra en su estómago para lanzarla lejos, la peli azul terminó por rodar en el suelo sosteniéndose con ambos brazos el lugar donde había recibido el ataque.

− ¿Y a todo esto, quien era tu padre? – Cuestionó intrigada, acercándose a ella caminando con lentitud.

− Mi padre era un ninja también…él te estuvo buscando desde hace mucho, para cobrar la recompensa que te rodeaba – Jadeó tratando de levantarse adolorida.

− Niña, no tienes idea la cantidad de hombres que me han buscado con la misma excusa…− respondió.

− ¿Y a todos los has matado? – Volvió a caer por el dolor, observándola cada vez más cerca. Suzuki se detuvo en seco, de pronto llego a su memoria aquel hombre que mencionaba, la chiquilla había acertado sin quererlo, era fácil reconocer a su padre ya que antes de él, no había tenido el descaro de asesinar a ninguno de sus perseguidores.

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

− Así que eres tú Naruto… − aludió para sí misma Suzuki mientras acababa con esa pelea pronto, ya que el veneno estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Realizo varias posiciones de manos, y a pesar de que era poco saco de sus puños chakra − Ya me tienes harta, voy a acabar contigo rápido − la chica golpeó fuertemente a su agresor al mismo tiempo que Naruto, debido a la tremenda cantidad de chakra de los dos ambos enemigos cayeron al suelo prácticamente muertos impidiendo así sus movimientos, para ser seguidos por ambos chicos que cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

− Así que tu padre era ese tonto al cual mate… − Escupió tratando de sonar desinteresada por el descenso del hombre.

Se acercó nuevamente a la chiquilla tomando su rostro con una mano para observarse unos segundos, acto seguido, arremetió con un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz de la peli azul logrando partírsela. Naomi se lanzó hacia atrás arrastrándose mientras se sostenía la cara con una mano; Suzuki corrió para asestarle una patada nuevamente en el torso. Pasaron varios minutos que para la chica debieron haber sido días, en los que la pelirroja se encargaba de moler su cuerpo a golpes por el simple placer de escucharla sollozar.

− ¡al, alto, alto! ¡Ya, lo siento por favor perdóname! – Comenzó a suplicar en posición fetal en el suelo, la pelirroja se acercó a su cuerpo jalándola por el cuello de la camisa para acercar sus rostros.

− Dame tu pergamino… − Le dijo en el oído a la chica quien rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsa y se lo entregó − Un pergamino de la tierra, ¡Perfecto! – Sonrió con alegría mirando su rostro aterrado − ¡Ah! Y esto es para que entiendas que no puedes meterte con una Sakamine… − Suzuki la alzó rápidamente y, acumulando chakra en su puño golpeo sus costillas fuertemente provocando que se estampara en el tronco de un árbol y cayera inconsciente. Los dos chiquillos que se hallaban en el árbol bajaron aterrados para socorrer a su compañera, observando a su atacante con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta para observarlos de reojo, ambos chicos temblaron al recibir su mirada. Volviendo la vista al frente, esbozo una mueca de decepción ante la imagen que había causado, sacando de sus bolsillos un par de vendas y varios ungüentos los cuales dejó tirados en el suelo antes de dar un salto a la rama del árbol frente a ella.

− Ahora que ya conseguí lo quería, dormiré, aunque solo sean unas horas y ya mañana iré a la dichosa torre −Se dijo a si misma mordiéndose el labio inferior para tranquilizarse a la par que comenzaba a andar. Segura de que, si se quedaba en el suelo, seria atacada nuevamente, halló la rama más alta que pudo alcanzar y se recargó sentándose en el tronco para dormir un poco más tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertada por un desgarrador grito.

− Esa es Sakura… −Masculló asustada poniéndose de pie, y corriendo para tratar de localizar a la chiquilla en peligro. Si ella había gritado con tal dolor, significaba que se encontraba sola, o bien, que Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban en peores condiciones, y eso, le preocupaba.

Pasó varios minutos tratando de localizarlos entre los árboles, pero cuando llego a su encuentro no le gusto para nada lo que vio. En aquel espacio desolado se encontraban Lee, Naruto inconsciente, Sakura y Sasuke. A su lado en aquella rama estaban Neji y Ten Ten.

Por lo que podía apreciarse Sasuke había sido marcado por una especie de sello desconocido para ella, que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, al verse tan violento ante ese estado y sin poder hacer nada por él, Sakura hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, corrió en dirección a Uchiha y lo abrazó para sacarlo de su trance.

− ¡Alto Sasuke! − Sollozó mientras llorando se abrazaba a su espalda. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desconcertados y detuvo su marcha de inmediato al sentir a la chiquilla tomarle con sus frágiles brazos − ¡Ya no sigas, ya es suficiente! − Las lágrimas de Haruno mojaban la espalda del Uchiha quien apenas podía asimilar lo que sucedía.

− _¿Por qué?_ − Pensaba el chico − _¿Por qué Sakura tenía que sacrificarse así…por mí? Yo que la he tratado tan mal, ¿Porque sigue siendo tan buena conmigo? Si solo la he hecho llorar y me he burlado de sus lágrimas_ − Un nudo se formó en su garganta − _Sakura…mi Sakura…Perdón…_ − Las palabras se formaron en su mente, quería decírselo, pero de su boca no salía nada. Comenzó a calmarse y con eso el sello empezaba a desvanecerse.

Aquel tierno gesto de parte de ambos había traído grandes consecuencias sin pensarlo, la pelirroja quien en un principio pensaba intervenir para ayudar se quedó de pie observando la escena completa. La pelea transcurrió donde el ganador fue evidentemente el grupo de sus compañeros ayudados por los demás novatos; una vez terminada la contienda pudo ver como lentamente Sasuke se acercaba a Sakura quien trataba de disimular sus heridas ante el moreno.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado tocando con su mano el rostro de la tierna chica que tenía enfrente, su cara había sido mancillada y su cabello que tanto le gustaba se encontraba corto hasta su mentón haciéndola lucir desarreglada, pero para él en ese momento ese corte tan improvisado le hacía lucir encantadora.

− Perdón Sakura… − Bajó la mirada esta vez pasando a acariciar su cabello, sentía dolor de verla de esa manera, incluso más dolor que la vez que tuvo que maldecirla a la cara para alejarla de él; tener a Suzuki cerca siempre hacia que se sintiese raro, estaba todo el tiempo lleno de inquietudes, de dudas, nervioso… pero estar frente a Sakura le producía paz interior, quizá había sido buena idea estar solos durante estos exámenes − Si yo fuera más fuerte… − La chica se mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos y un sonrojo notable en su rostro. El moreno la miró de nuevo, sus orbes verdes destellaban con el profundo amor que ella le profesaba. Tan linda, tan frágil, con tanto potencial, inmensamente inteligente… y lo amaba. Recordó casi por instinto su rostro cuando despertara luego de su pelea con Haku. Estaba tan feliz de verla con él en ese momento. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, él estaba enamorado de esa chica mucho más de lo que decía querer a la pelirroja − Si te hubiera protegido más… − Se acercó lentamente hasta tomarla entre sus brazos, para ofrecerle un cálido abrazo a Sakura la cual correspondió sintiéndose plenamente enamorada del chico que le brindaba cobijo a su dolor.

− Sasuke-kun… − La piel se le erizó al oír su voz, le encantaba escuchar su nombre tan amorosamente de labios de la chica. Suspiró discretamente para evitar que ella lo notara, todas sus dudas, sus inquietudes, y sus miedos, se disipaban estando cerca de la pelirosa. Todo pasaba a ser claro con ella, la pelirosa lo amaba y nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Sonrió. Sakura…era y siempre seria… **su Hogar** − Sasuke-kun… − Nuevamente susurró despacio alzando su cara para encontrarse con la del moreno, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento comenzando a acercar poco a poco sus labios. A lo lejos en aquella rama de árbol Suzuki veía con melancolía la escena al igual que Ino lo hacía de cerca, esta última no pudo soportarlo por lo que intervino. Sakura era su amiga y la quería, pero verse vencida por ella, de esa manera tan contundente, le apretaba el corazón.

− ¡Sakura! − Gritó con una sonrisa triste, sacando a los chicos de su precioso momento − ¡Ven aquí! ¡Cortare tu cabello! − El moreno se separó con celeridad, yéndose en una dirección contraria a donde una sonrojada Sakura, había volteado para así disimular el propio tono rojizo que él igual poseía en el rostro.

− Idiota... − Dijo para sí misma mientras se giraba para alejarse del lugar y una lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla, causando la atención de uno de los chicos que se encontraba también en esa rama; la chica corría lo más que podía, no quería estar cerca de ahí, no quería tener que verlo, mucho menos que aceparlo.

− Eres un estúpido Sasuke…− Murmuraba entre lágrimas – Yo te amo, tú me amas…− Masculló sintiendo dolor al recordar sus palabras mientras corría y continuaba llorando a la misma vez, a los pocos minutos subió hasta la punta de otro árbol y allí se sentó agarrando sus rodillas con sus manos. Entre lágrimas repetía lo mismo tratando de encontrar otra respuesta, aun sabiendo que no la había; Sasuke había despertado sus verdaderos sentimientos, se había dado cuenta que en verdad si quería a Sakura, haciendo inconscientemente daño a la pelirroja − _Yo te lo advertí…_ − Oyó dentro de ella otra voz que la regañaba

− ¡Calla! − Gritaba incansablemente.

− Tranquila… − Escuchó la voz de un chico, poniendo una mano en su hombro, a lo que ella giró para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, no era la mejor compañía para ese momento, pero no le importaba, ahora solo deseaba estar con alguien que la quisiera para rogar al cielo que no fuera cierto aquello, que Sasuke no la había cambiado, que no había intentado usarla y por sobre todo que Sakura no la había vencido…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

¿No odian a Suzuki aun? Bueno, ella se odia un poco por siempre dejarse llevar por su instinto de pelea. En el futuro veremos porque ella es así de agresiva, aunque luego se arrepiente ¡Je, je!

Como les prometí Sasuke ya se dio cuenta que en verdad no quería a la pelirroja, pobrecilla. Les recuerdo que para el verdadero Sasuke (el del manga original), Sakura si es su hogar.

El que Suzuki sea un chunnin no es relevante, por eso su examen es tan fácil, además que al Hokage le apremia que ella se convierta en un ninja de Konoha, por el respeto y la amistad que tenía con su difunto hermano.

Es un capitulo sencillo de no ser por la revelación del Sasusaku, sin más que aclarar o mencionar creo que por hoy de mi parte ha sido todo ¡Ji, ji! ¿Quién será el chico que la encontró llorando?

¡Lo veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: Hasta aquí llego el amor, te prometo que me vengare._


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: Hasta aquí llego el amor. ¡Te prometo que me vengare!_

* * *

− Neji… − susurró mientras se ponía de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas con una para otorgarle una falsa sonrisa a aquel chico.

− Vamos, no tienes que mentirte… − le dijo mientras la jalaba para abrazarla y las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus azulados ojos − Se bien que tanto un asesino como un ninja, no deben mostrar sus sentimientos, pero…no te preocupes, nadie excepto yo, te vio – Hyuga la miró dulcemente a los ojos y la chica se abrazó fuertemente a él.

− Es que no puedo creerlo Neji… ¿Cómo fue a cambiarme por Sakura? Sasuke dijo quererme… ¿Entonces todo era para que me entregara a él…? – pasados un par de minutos, la chica ya había parado de llorar y se comenzaba a tranquilizar, aunque fuera un poco.

− Yo te dije que cuentas conmigo… después de todo eres mi prometida. Eres más mía que de él – el castaño le sonrió con dulzura a la pelirroja, aunque sus últimas palabras le habían recordado sin querer a su hermano − Yo me encargare de Uchiha… − su mirada se tornaba furiosa mientras apretaba la espalda de ella.

− ¡NO! − Suzuki abrió por completo los ojos y cambio su expresión − Yo lo haré…después de todo Sasuke aun cree que no lo vi − se apartó del chico mirándolo con malicia a la par que desaparecía con un poof dejando caer otro pétalo de la misma flor, que recogió Neji.

− Como un pétalo de flor de cerezo… − el chico lo apretó y luego se volteó para regresar con su equipo.

*** EN TANTO EN OTRO LADO***

Suzuki se encontraba buscando a Gaara, pero sin resultado alguno, al parecer el chico ya había terminado su examen; en su intento de encontrar a aquel pelirrojo se topó con la torre que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

− Bueno… supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí afuera… − entró al edificio y encontró un escrito en la pared al cual no puso atención, lo primero que se le ocurrió carcomiéndole la curiosidad, fue abrir el pergamino de la tierra, y con una nube de humo y un poof apareció de repente Kakashi haciendo saltar a la chica; después de ver lo que había pasado con el de la tierra decidió abrir el del cielo, de donde apareció haciendo su entrada triunfal: Anko; y por ultimo del pergamino dorado brotó el Hokage.

− ¡Hokage-sama! − la chica se inclinó cortésmente haciendo enfadar un poco a Anko y a Kakashi.

− Suzuki-chan, veo que haz completado con éxito esta parte de el examen. Ya llevas dos y lo único que faltaría seria la pelea final, recuerda que si lo logras te asenderee a chunnin − la chica se encontraba tan perdida en lo que le decía el Hokage que no presto atención a que Kurenai se hallaba detrás de ella − Pero antes…tenemos que hacerte unos estudios −

− ¿Es-tu-dios… a que se refiere? – murmuró sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo desvanecerse, Kurenai golpeo un punto en su nuca que hizo que cayera desmayada al piso.

− Esto hará que ella te odie aún más… ¿Lo sabias Kurenai? − Kakashi levantó a la chica y la cargó en sus brazos.

− Sí, pero eso no es lo que me interesa, necesito saber que ocurre con esta chica – la morena miraba fijamente el rostro de Kakashi, de una manera tan fría que hizo que el peliblanco comenzara a preocuparse por Suzuki.

***VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS***

La chica recién despertaba, le dolía el cuerpo entero. Se encontraba en una cama de hospital, en el mismo que se encontraba Sasuke para variar; aun así, todavía se hallaban dentro de el bosque de la muerte. Cuando logró abrir por completo los ojos se vio sola en aquella blanca habitación, su cuerpo llevaba puesta una bata de hospital, que no llevaba mangas y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos; las vendas que cubrían las nueve marcas en su cuerpo se encontraban retiradas. En su brazo derecho tenía un suero y varias agujas y cables conectados en distintas partes de su cuerpo; en la boca una especie de gas que al parecer no había dado resultado, se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y quitó los cables igual de rápido para hacer que dolor pasara pronto.

− ¡Maldita sea!, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió hacerme esto a mí? − la chiquilla se colocó en pie tambaleando, observo entonces a un ANBU que entraba en su habitación.

− Señorita Sakamine, usted no puede dejar la habitación hasta que terminen sus estudios, tengo ordenes directas del Hokage de no dejarla salir − el ANBU se acercaba a ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía miedo de hacerlo; después de leer los resultados de sus análisis no quería que ella le hiciera nada y sabia que algo malo sucedería si la hacía enojar.

− Tus ordenes son… que no me valla de aquí, ¿no? – a paso lento, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, con su largo cabello cubriendo su cara y parte de su cuerpo se veía algo demoníaca. Aun se encontraba descalza y comenzó a acumular algo de chakra en su puño, el mismo chakra rojo con plateado de aquella vez que peleo con Sakura − Entones tu tomaras mi lugar – levantó la vista dejando ver el color blanquizco en sus pupilas.

El hombre retrocedió en dirección a la puerta tratando de pedir refuerzos, pero sin resultado alguno, la chica que caminaba enfrente de él le daba tanto pánico que no podía mover correctamente su cuerpo.

− Que estupidez, un ANBU pidiendo refuerzos, no eres digno del puesto que tienes… − se burló una Suzuki detrás del chico, no tenia idea de quien era la verdadera hasta que la que caminaba en su direccion, golpeó fuertemente su pecho dándole a su corazón, provocando que el shinobi cayera muerto al piso − Creo que le di demasiado duro… − la pelirroja que se encontraba delante de él desapareció, rápidamente y usando el jutsu de transformación, volvió a aquel chico en un clon suyo − Vaya tú si tienes suerte, muchos hombres quieren tener mi cuerpo y tu…¡Literalmente lo tienes! − pronuncio mientras reía sarcásticamente, y le colocaba de la manera mas salvaje aquellas agujas y tubos que ella tenia en su cuerpo antes de despertarse, salio por la ventana tratando de ubicarse, y entonces vio aquella torre. Sus ojos perdieron gradualmente el color blanquecino, para volver a ser verdes.

Al entrar por una de las puertas de la torre, que daba a una explanada se topó a los chicos al borde de un barandal. Ignorando que observaban un combate consternados, hizo lo que le pareció más hiriente para Sasuke y corrió en direccion a Neji, tomándolo del brazo. Para su suerte Neji y Ten Ten se encontraban junto a Sakura y Naruto, aunque no había rastro de Sasuke.

− ¿Que sucede? − preguntó angustiada ante la mirada algo furiosa de Neji quien observaba al frente.

− Es Lee…él está peleando con ese chico de la arena… − giro la mirada hacia ella transmitiéndole su preocupación.

− Gaara… − murmuró cuando oyó un tremendo grito proveniente de Lee, el chico a pesar de no poder pelear ya nada mas, seguía queriendo hacerlo, solo logrando que Gaara acorralara su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda en su ataúd de arena.

− ¡Alto Gaara, detente! − gritó la chiquilla mientras corría siendo detenida por Neji, aun así logrando la atención del pelirrojo.

− Suzuki… − el chico volteó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de la pelirroja, para después regresarla al frente donde se encontraba Gai-sensei haciéndole frente, tratando de proteger a Lee, después de unos minutos el duelo se dio por terminado, era

más que obvio que el pobre chico ya no podría continuar.

− ¡Lee…! – volvió a gritar Suzuki a la par que daba un jalón a su brazo sostenido por el Hyuga y saltaba de aquel balcón para dar entrada en el campo de batalla, varios ninjas médicos se ocupaban del chico que se hallaba en un estado grave − _Perdóname Lee si yo hubiera llegado mas antes esto no te hubiera ocurrido…_ − pensaba corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo.

− Gaara…mírate nada más, ¡Debes estar demasiado cansado! − la muchacha pasó su brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo y lo ayudo a caminar de regreso a su puesto original mientras mantenía en su rostro solo un poco de aquella triste expresión.

− Suki... ¿porque la ropa que trates puesta? de seguro… ¿te escapaste del hospital no es así? − pronuncio seriamente Gaara sin mirar ni un solo momento la cara de la pelirroja.

− Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte después… − una vez que ella se aseguro que el chico se encontraba bien, desapareció incapaz de ver a Neji o Tenten y nuevamente como era costumbre en ella, al desaparecer volvió a dejar caer otro pétalo de aquella hermosa flor.

− Como un pétalo de flor de cerezo… − susurró Gaara, sin notar que había llamado la atención de Naruto con tal comentario.

− _¿Cómo un pétalo de flor de cerezo?_ −repitió en su mente Naruto en tanto su expresión se tornaba algo confundida − ¿Que será eso?… ¡Le preguntare después a Suzuki! − dijo en voz baja y para si mismo, como tratando de calmar su curiosidad.

− ¿Que dijiste Naruto? − preguntó Haruno confundida.

− No nada, tonterías mías, tu sabes Sakura-chan… − el rubio se rascó la nuca y reía algo tontamente a su compañera, tal vez Suzuki no lo quería, pero aun podía intentar algo con la pelirosa.

− Oye Naruto…tú notaste tan bien como yo, que el acto de Suzuki fue intencional, ¿cierto? − Haruno bajó la mirada triste, pero a pesar de eso algo enojada.

− ¿Te refieres a lo de Garra y Lee? Lo dudo, Suzuki quiere mucho a Lee − le respondió el rubio − _¿Pero Suzuki a quien no quiere?_ − pensaba Naruto.

− No, no me refiero a eso Naruto, si no a… tomar del brazo a Neji, pese a que sabia que estábamos aquí, si no hubiera sido por que Sasuke no se encuentra, le hubiera causado mucho dolor… − Sakura dirigió sus verdes ojos a los azules de Naruto clavándolos con la mirada llena de decisión.

− Sakura-chan…Sasuke sabía que ella estaba con nosotros en ese bosque y él no se tomó la molestia de buscarla ni por un segundo, ¿Notaste que estaba vestida como si hubiera salido del hospital? ... ¿Qué ha cambiado en Sasuke para pasar así de su novia? − Naruto volvió su mirada al frente, su combate había sido anunciado.

− Si tú supieras Naruto…si tú supieras… − Sakura bajó nuevamente la mirada y caminó en direccion a la pared en donde recargo su espalda mientras suspiraba en silencio y solo para ella, haciendo en su mente el recuerdo de aquel abrazo; por fin había sentido que el frió corazón de Sasuke palpitaba solo por ella, en ese momento, la había defendido, se había vengado de su corto cabello. Tal vez Sasuke había sido algo tétrico, pero también había sido un lindo gesto, después de todo y por alguna razón, sentía que le estaba llevando ventaja a Suzuki. Ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que la pelirroja estuviera con él , ni mucho menos la promesa que le había hecho de dejar a Sasuke para no hacerse daño, y la que se había hecho así misma de dejar que el chico fuera feliz con la pelirroja; en ese momento y desde el instante en el que ambos cuerpos se habían rozado y unido en aquel gesto de amor, ahora…solo le importaba una cosa, el hecho de que ganaría el tierno amor de Sasuke, y se lo arrebataría a Suzuki, de la manera mas cruel, tal y como ella lo había hecho el día de su llegada…y eso era una promesa…un día…Sasuke seria suyo…

***EN TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR***

Suzuki a pesar de que se había escapado del hospital se hallaba nuevamente dentro del mismo, era algo necia y un tanto parecida a Naruto en ese aspecto, quería asegurarse que el ANBU estuviera cumpliendo con la función que ella le había encomendado.

− Veamos… ¿en qué puerta se suponía que debía entrar…? − pronunciaba Suzuki pisando con sus descalzos pies el tan frió piso, y su cabello por igual que su bata se elevaban un tanto con el viento que soplaba a través de las ventanas.

Al pasar por una puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y era bastante parecida a la cual se encontraba antes, volteó la mirada y adentro encontró a aquel chico, de nuevo esa imagen pasó por su mente hiriendo su pecho, haciéndola entrar inconscientemente en ella.

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

− ¡Alto Sasuke! − Sollozó mientras llorando se abrazaba a su espalda. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desconcertados y detuvo su marcha de inmediato al sentir a la chiquilla tomarle con sus frágiles brazos − ¡Ya no sigas, ya es suficiente! − Las lágrimas de Haruno mojaban la espalda del Uchiha quien apenas podía asimilar lo que sucedía.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

− Sasuke… − masculló la chica caminando hacia la cama donde se hallaba el moreno − ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí…? − miró el cuerpo del chico, por igual que ella tenía una que otra aguja clavada en su cuerpo, y llevaba gas en la boca evitando así que se despertara.

Suzuki se acercó y se sentó junto a él, acaricio su mejilla y lo miró con frialdad.

− Tú mismo cavaste tu tumba Uchiha, no puedo creer aún que me hicieras esto a mí, yo que soy la perfección viva… ¿qué es lo que me falta para parecerme a la frentuda, gruñona, fea y malagradecida de Sakura…? − ella lo seguía mirando, admirándolo como si fuera su juguete.

En el pasillo alguien caminaba en direccion a la habitación en la cual se encontraban ambos chicos.

− Todos ustedes son iguales…pero no más…lo siento Madara…− sus ojos eran de un color azul casi blanco − Pero hasta aquí llego el amor. Un día te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho… − cambió su mirada y se dispuso a pararse para salir de la habitación, pero alguien se encontraba por entrar. Alarmada dio rápidamente la vuelta y corrió en direccion a la primera ventana que vio, se disponía a saltar, pero se detuvo antes, eran tres pisos abajo y no se encontraba del todo bien, la persona que se acercaba la tenía algo nerviosa; tal vez ya habían descubierto su fraude con el clon y tendría que explicar lo de su muerte, así que salio por la ventana y se paró en un pequeño peldaño en la parte izquierda.

− Me salve… − susurró Suzuki muy despacio para no llamar la atención del chico de adentro, pero…

− ¿Suzuki…? − pronuncio aquella persona saliendo en la ventana y asustando a la chica quien casi se había caído ante la presencia de él, quien cual la sostuvo para evitar que cayera…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Una disculpa por tardar más de la cuenta en actualizar, por eso hoy traigo dos capítulos seguidos. Creo que no tengo más que decir, el capítulo fue bastante sencillo. Esperó que de todos modos haya sido de su agrado, casi terminamos los episodios de "relleno" jiji. Por cierto, no es error, en efecto Suzuki le llamó Madara!

¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: Sentimientos a flor de piel._


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: Sentimientos a flor de piel._

* * *

− Kakashi… − exhaló su nombre en un suspiro de alivio, tomando la mano del hombre para no caer.

− ¿Que estás haciendo aquí niña? ¿Que no se suponía que tú estabas en otra habitación en tus estudios…? − Hatake subió una ceja y a la chica.

− Ah eso…– mientras salían de la habitación en direccion a la suya, sin que Kakashi se diera cuenta, hizo una posición de manos en su espalda y rompió el jutsu de transformación en el ANBU − Veras Kakashi…cuando yo me desperté me encontraba cayendo de este edificio, apenas si tuve el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta y evitar el golpe… − ambos entraron en la habitación, y el hombre no dejo de notar que el ANBU se encontraba justo en la posición en la que Suzuki lo había dejado − ¿Pero qué paso…? − comentó cínicamente Suzuki, fingiendo sorpresa, mientras corría en dirección al chico, y fingía tomar su pulso

− No puede ser Kakashi…está muerto − intentando lucir desconsolada − ¿Quién pudo hacer esto…? −

− No puede ser… − corriendo en direccion a su subordinada − Orochimaru…lo más seguro es que el haya sido… − Kakashi observó furioso la herida en el cuerpo del shinobi intercalando la vista a la cara asustada de la chica.

− Si, Orochimaru… − nerviosa − Y a esto… ¿quién es Orochimaru? … − la chica se rascaba la nuca en tanto miraba algo satisfecha al hombre quien estaba completamente convencido de su actuación.

− No es nada Suzuki − cambió por completo su expresión − Será mejor que lleve a este chico al hospital para que lo analicen −

− ¡Si! yo te ayudo… − pronuncio animada mientras caía desmayada siendo detenida por el fuerte hombre quien cargo a ambos en sus hombros.

− En realidad, prefiero llevarte a ti también… − acabó por completar un Kakashi de detrás de la pelirroja quien había sido el que la había golpeado.

Hatake se había llevado a Suzuki y al ANBU al hospital de Konoha, donde había dejado a ella tranquila y profundamente dormida en una cama, la arropó y se encamino en direccion a donde se encontraba Kurenai…

***AL SIGUIENTE DÍA***

La chica despertó, no se hallaba dentro de la habitación de antes, ni mucho menos en ese lugar; se incorporó y encontró con que el hecho de que llevaba la misma bata que el día anterior, por lo que no había podido ser un sueño.

Se levantó, se acomodó el cabello y se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos en busca de algo que le diera una pista del porque se encontraba en ese lugar. Pasó varios minutos antes de que en su recorrido se diera cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital central de Konoha.

− ¿Y ahora como es que vine a parar aquí…? − murmuró para sí misma la pelirroja, mientras esculcaba cada habitación que se encontraba en su camino, hasta que llego a una que le llamo la atención − Lee… − susurró mientras se apresuraba a entrar.

En tanto en el hospital se causaba una caos, era la hora de visita; Kakashi había dicho a Sakura y a Naruto que Suzuki pasaría la noche en el hospital y les había encargado a las enfermeras que la cuidaran, ya que ella era demasiado inquieta y no se quedaría en su habitación, por eso mismo se llevaba a cabo tanto alboroto, Naruto había por así decirlo arrastrado a la pelirosa a visitar a su amiga, pero las enfermeras no la encontraban y sabían que el atractivo Kakashi se enojaría si la dejaban escapar nuevamente.

Sin embargo, la chica se hallaba ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos, dentro de esa olvidada habitación contemplando el estado del chico de grandes cejas, nadie siquiera se ocupaba en prestar atención en él y ella se sentía culpable por lo que Gaara le había hecho pasar al moreno.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, Naruto solo observaba divertido como las locas y enamoradas de Kakashi enfermeras daban mil vueltas tratando de localizar a la pelirroja, pero la chica no lograba concentrarse, estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

− ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan? − preguntó intrigado.

− No es nada Naruto, es solo que deseo hablar con Suzuki lo más pronto posible… − pronuncio la pelirosa sin subir la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Naruto.

***EN TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR***

Neji y Ten Ten, iban en direccion a la habitación de su compañero, a pesar de no ser los mas amigables entre ellos, les preocupaba el estado del chico, además así Ten Ten aprovecharía para pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Neji, después de todo desde el momento en el que había aparecido su supuesta prometida, el atractivo chico ya no había pasado nada de tiempo con su equipo y por consiguiente con ella…pero ya no, seguiría los consejos de Lee y bajó su presencia (aunque fuera inconsiente), le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amado; estaba por completo decidida hasta que entró a la habitación y se percató de la presencia de ella… como siempre, una vez mas había estropeado su precioso momento…

− ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí…? − dijo indignada la castaña, pero sin resultado alguno, Suzuki mantenía su atención en la inocente cara del inconsiente chico.

− Suzuki… veo que te nos adelantaste... − pronuncio Neji, haciendo que ella lo mirara…

…

− Oye Naruto… − habló la pelirosa atrayendo la atención del Uzumaki y alzando por fin la mirada para verlo − Y a todo esto ¿Por qué es que Suzuki esta tan interesada en Lee? − ella solo quería romper ese tremendo silencio por lo que mencionó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza recordando su primer encuentro con él.

− Veras Sakura-chan… − respondió concentrado en lo que decía − Cuando recién conoció a Lee, ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía una gran fuerza y una sorprendente velocidad incluso aún más que la de Sasuke… − Sakura solo se había limitado a enfurecerse un poco.

− ¿Entonces le gusta? − gritó la Haruno, mirando a Naruto a los ojos y completamente exaltada mientras su boca se abría por completo.

− ¡NO!… No es eso Sakura-chan, no me malinterpretes − pronuncio mientras una gruesa gota de sudor escurría por su frente, miraba a la chica sonriendo y se rascaba la nuca…

…

− ¿Y tú que se supone que haces aquí…? ¿Es que el hecho de que Lee no este tras ti, te tiene molesta y tratas de ganártelo…? − dijo furiosa la castaña, solo consiguiendo la mirada asesina de Neji.

− No, no es eso Ten Ten … − contestó la pelirroja sin perder la calma ante las indirectas de la chica.

− No he dejado de notar que pareces estar evitando a tu equipo… − inquirió Neji, mientras tomaba asiento − ¿Aún no aclaras la situación con Sasuke y tu compañera? −

− No… − la chica solo se limitaba a acariciar la mejilla del inconsciente chico mientras hablaba – Pensándolo a conciencia…No debería estar molesta con Sakura. Yo le hice lo mismo cuando recién llegue, pero…si estoy molesta con Uchiha…no puedo dejar de pensar que tan solo quería usarme − cerró los ojos un poco incomoda.

…

− ¿Y cómo es vivir con Suzuki?… − preguntó la pelirosa mirando de nuevo a Naruto para seguir atenuando el ambiente.

− Es divertido − contestó alegre el rubio − Aunque no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos como podría parecer… − continúo mirando a las enfermeras.

− Ah…ya veo… − volvió su mirada al suelo pensando nuevamente en la situación − ¿Suzuki es una buena chica…? − susurró para sí, pero llegó a ser escuchado por el Uzumaki.

− Es atenta, considerada, bonita, amable, inteligente… − comenzó a mencionar el rubio logrando hundir a la ojiverde al escuchar la lista de cualidades de su contrincante − … ¡como tú! − completó el chico mirándola, haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos y se sonrojara levemente − Ustedes dos serán muy buenas amigas con el tiempo − terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

…

− ¿U.… u.… usarte?! − a Tenten los colores se le subieron a la cabeza considerando si la chica ya tenía ese tipo de experiencias.

− Yo podría darle una paliza a Uchiha en un par de segundos Suzuki − Neji adoptó una posición más cómoda recargando su espalda en la silla cercana a la ventana de la habitación.

− Lo se Neji… − una ligera risa salió de ella, consiguiendo en Neji una sonrisa discreta al haber conseguido su objetivo de animarla.

− _No lo había visto actuar así…−_ pensaba la castaña sentada al otro lado de Suzuki en la cama − ¿De que hablan? − se atrevió a comentar para unirse a la conversación.

− … − Neji miró a su chica esperando ver una reacción en ella, quien se había quedado callada, redirigiendo su mirada a su compañera para pedirle que desistiera − Tenten… −

− De mis compañeros de equipo… − interrumpió la pelirroja − Y de mi novio… − completó mirándola a la cara.

− ¿Acaso te han pintado los cuernos?… − su cara mostraba disgusto ante esa broma suya para hacerla enojar.

− Justamente… − subió una ceja la pelirroja.

− ¡Bromeas! − la boca y los ojos de la chica se abrieron − Así que incluso a ti te pasa eso… ¡¿Y con quien ha sido?! −

− Suzuki si no quieres hablar de eso… − Neji miró a las chicas un poco resignado.

− Con mi otra compañera, la chica de cabellos rosas −

− ¿En serio? Yo hubiera esperado que fuese con alguien más bonita o más grande… − siguió atónita

− Así es el amor chica − comentó un poco juguetona − ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado? −

− Y tú sí, ¿no? − continuó la broma.

− Aunque no me creas, con el tiempo cualquiera cae enamorado… − sonrió para sí misma.

− Bueno, me da gusto que sientas lo que es querer a alguien que no te quiere… − la otra chica la miro un poco molesta, pero internamente triste, ahora que ella había sido dejada podría dedicarse por completo a conquistar a Neji.

− ¿Y tú cuando te volviste una experta en el amor Tenten?… − comentó el ojiblanco uniéndose a la conversación. Ambas chicas lo miraron de reojo alzando una ceja haciendo referencia a él mismo para enseguida volver a mirarse entre ellas.

− Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? −

− No lo sé, dejar a Sasuke es la primera opción sin embargo quiero castigarlo un poco. No puedo evitar estar enojada con Sakura y no quiero cometer una tontería como gritarle o iniciar una pelea… − se puso de pie − Iré a buscar algo de beber, también traeré algo para ustedes −

− Espera − comentó Neji poniéndose de pie igual − Voy yo. Tú estabas hospitalizada quédate sentada y descansa − caminó hacia ella frotando su cabello para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

− Suzuki… − la castaña tragó saliva − ¿A.… a…que te referías, con que Sasuke quería usarte? − sus manos comenzaron a sudar − ¿Ya has…tenido...se...sexo con él…? − acabó con la cara roja mientras sudaba frio.

− ¿Q-que? ¡NO! ¡NO!... − comenzó a negar con ambas manos sonrojándose igual − ¡¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas!? − continúo poniéndose roja mientras se molestaba un poco.

− Quiero saber… − suspiró tratando de serenarse − …hasta donde llegarías con Neji… −

− ¿A ti te gusta él no? ¿Por qué no has hecho nada hasta que yo he llegado? − se cruzó de brazos enfadada − Ahora no puedes pretender que la mala he sido yo, has tenido oportunidades y las has dejado pasar… −

− Neji es una persona muy respetuosa de sus obligaciones… − cerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños − sabía que estaba comprometido con una chica que traería a Konoha lazos de unión con otra aldea. Después de la tragedia de tu hogar él permaneció a la espera de que fuese usado para otra unión así que siempre se mantuvo desinteresado al tema…luego se enteró que probablemente la chica con quien estaba comprometido seguía viva…en su familia la noticia hizo que ese lazo fuese de mayor interés; él no es de la rama principal así que no hay problemas con mezclar la sangre pero así podrían obtener para sí mismos a la última heredera de un clan extinto lo que traería prestigio a su apellido − sin poder evitarlo unas discretas lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de la castaña − Y después cuando te encontró en el examen Neji empezó a actuar diferente…ríe contigo, es amable, se preocupa por ti…debes…debes de gustarle mucho, podría incluso atreverme a decir que el haberte buscado por tanto tiempo…solo hizo que se fuese enamorando de ti más y más… −

− Pues yo no creo que sea así… − la pelirroja rodó los ojos − Lo que Neji siente quizás sea solo atracción física −

− No lo lastimes por favor… − la chica buscó la mirada de su acompañante − Corresponde sus sentimientos…−

− Lo que tu sientes por él no se compara a lo que yo sentía por Sasuke… − bajó la mirada triste.

− No juegues con eso Suzuki…podrías acabar hundiéndote sola. Si lo lastimas…no dudare en ir a por él − se limpió las lágrimas ante un par de golpes en la puerta.

− Soy Neji… − se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación − Voy a pasar −

− Más vale que lo cumplas… − susurró para ella Suzuki abrazándose a sí misma.

− Te he traído jugo Suzuki… − el chico entró dejando sin querer la puerta abierta tras de él − A ti leche de fresa Tenten, sé que te gusta − extendió la mano a la chica sentada la cual se sonrojo ante la acción del Hyuuga, la pelirroja volteó a mirarlos sonriendo y justo en ese momento una enfermera de las que corrían como locas por los pasillos, había tropezado en la puerta, provocando que los tres chicos de adentro se asomaran.

− ¡Señorita Suzuki! − dijo contenta y aliviada la enfermera mientras se ponía de pie y entraba en la habitación para sacar a la chica tirando suavemente de su brazo − ¡Tiene visitas! − siguió mientras pasaba justo por donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, así que Suzuki se detuvo de golpe sacándola la enfermera de sus retorcidos pensamientos con Kakashi.

− ¡Si le parece bien me quedo aquí! − dijo con una un poco falsa sonrisa Suzuki.

− Esta bien señorita, de todas formas, ¡ellos eran sus visitas! − la enfermera se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse, pero se detuvo y colocó sorpresivamente su mano en el hombro de la chica, provocando que un gran escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo entero – Por cierto, está dada de alta y puede retirarse cuando lo desee −

− ¡Entendido! − la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y sacaba levemente su lengua, provocando un leve sonrojo en la enfermera ante la preciosa cara de ella, después de eso se retiró.

− Por fin… − Suzuki se dio la vuelta y cambió por completo su expresión − ¡Bien Naruto vámonos! − le dijo al chico mientras lo jalaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la salida aun en aquella bata de hospital.

− ¡Ningún, Naruto vámonos! − reprendió Sakura a Suzuki ya afuera del hospital − Suzuki quiero hablar contigo… − la mirada de Sakura desprendía decisión.

− ¿A si…? − pronunció suavemente ella − Pues yo no − contesto mientras se giraba, sacaba la lengua mordazmente y sonreía por igual, a la par que tomaba de la mano de Naruto, desaparecía con un poof, dejando a una Sakura por completo furiosa en la puerta del hospital, quien no dejo de notar el pétalo de la flor que caía…

Después de una divertida semana entrenando con sus amigos, Suzuki se apartó de todos para así poder comenzar su entrenamiento en serio; buscó el lugar mas apartado, un barranco con una bosque tétrico y oscuro detrás, allí comenzó a entrenarse con una katana, tratando de cortar el árbol mas grande que allí se encontraba, realizando prácticas de tiro con kunais y shurikens y ejercicios para fortalecerse… pero sin resultado alguno y siendo sin que se diera cuenta observada por dos hombres. Altos, fornidos… uno de ellos lo hacia con mas atención; sus ojos azabaches y su cabello por igual, esa piel blanca y esas dos marcas junto a los ojos casi como si salieran de ellos. Una ráfaga de viento jugaba con su coleta y aquella capa negra con algunas marcas de nubes rojas se perdían en la oscuridad. El azabache cerró ambos ojos dejando que el viento le acariciase el rostro, trayendo de nuevo el recuerdo de una pequeña voz en su cabeza…

 _¡Yo voy a casarme con Itachi-kun cuando sea grande!_

La voz de esa niña aún resonaba causando ecos en su mente…recuerdos que no quería olvidar….

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta del relleno jeje, no es que yo quiera ser mala con Tenten, más tarde tendrá su revancha contra Suzuki, y no vean que buen golpe le acabara pegando. No es que Neji no la quiera, recuerden lo que las dos chicas platicaban entre ambas. Para quien lo haya captado (que es súper fácil jeje) si, Itachi es el hombre que salió al final y esa frase que él recuerda, también la veremos después, es la que abre el capítulo de la escena de Lemmon. Cualquier duda, estaré ansiosa de leerla.

¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: La propuesta de Itachi a Suzuki._


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: La propuesta de Itachi a Suzuki._

* * *

Y así transcurrió el tiempo para ella y los otros chicos que entrenaban para los Suso dichos exámenes; desde muy temprano comenzaba su día, en aquel barranco que ya había hecho su lugar de entrenamiento, realizaba ejercicios para ganar más fuerza en su cuerpo, entrenamientos con shurikens y kunais y tratando de derribar aquel fuerte árbol que sería su meta en el entrenamiento con la katana. Necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, así Uchiha se sentiría peor cuando viera que ella era mucho mejor que él. Pero no solo era eso por lo cual quería el poder, no tenía mucho tiempo… cada vez había más momentos en su vida donde comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo por culpa de aquello que se encontraba en su interior y sabía que nada bueno le traería ser tan débil, aunque aquella otra parte de sí misma se lo recordaba una y otra vez, atormentando sus noches y torturando sus días…

Todos los días desde que aquel rojo y ardiente sol de Konoha salía anunciando el inicio de una nueva jornada, ella se encontraba ahí ya, madrugando al sol; pasaba toda la tarde entrenando, poco importándole si su estómago ya había recibido lo que merecía, y terminando cada noche con el fin de la misma; en la madrugada ella caía rendida, su cuerpo ya no daba más y sin embargo cada día sentía que era en vano tanto esfuerzo, su cuerpo no mostraba aquel tan anhelado poder. El árbol tenía solo tal vez miles de rasguños por la katana de ella, pero solo eso, cada día se sentía más dolida y aún más cansada para seguir continuando con su entrenamiento, y aun así lo hacía, aunque tuviera que destrozar por completo su cuerpo ella conseguiría lo que deseaba, y es que solo conseguía sentirse más débil al pasar de los días.

Sin embargo, aunque se sintiera sola, no lo estaba; desde muy temprano con ella se encontraban aquellos dos hombres, escondidos entre la oscuridad del inmenso bosque. Aunque especialmente uno la miraba con su atención fija en su duro entrenamiento, sus días terminaban a la misma hora y era igual en tanto al descanso, él no cesaba su espionaje contra ella y no lo haría hasta que sintiera que fuera el momento indicado; mientras tanto solo se limitaba a observarla, vagamente podía recordar su imagen de joven cuando entre misiones se dedicaba a visitarla y jugar con ella. Era una niña adorable, le hacía mucho recuerdo a su hermano, haber tenido que cortar de tajo su relación con la pequeña lo había dejado dolido, es por ello por lo que volver a verla le producía una cierta nostalgia… y le hacía un poco feliz…

Un día, interrumpiendo su largo y duro entrenamiento, a solo un mes de que comenzaran los exámenes, fue solicitada por el Hokage; temblando obedeció las ordenes y se encaminó a la oficina de éste, dejando a su espía plantado ese día… una vez que había llegado a la torre en donde se encontraba su oficina, entró lentamente, para evitar hacerse daño con la brusca forma que tenía comúnmente de entrar.

− Buen día, ¿qué pasa Hokage-sama…? − preguntó la pelirroja, inclinándose cortésmente a cuestas ya que le dolía el cuerpo entero, y mientras necias heridas en su cuerpo no cesaban su brote del sangriento líquido, que manchaba tanto su ropa como su piel.

− En realidad no mucho, me he enterado de labios de Naruto que te has estado entrenando brutalmente, y por lo que veo… − dijo el Hokage mirándola de pies a cabeza − Es bastante cierto, ¿supongo que es por los exámenes no? –

− Si Hokage-sama, a pesar de que aun no se si pase a las preliminares, ya que yo no participe… − contestó la chica con la mirada en el suelo.

− Pues sí, si pasaste y tendrás que presentarte por igual que los otros el día que se les comunico, según supongo Naruto ya tuvo que haberte dicho eso… − el Hokage la miraba tambalearse y se daba cuenta como solo maltrataba su cuerpo, ella no tenía un entrenador que la ayudara para conseguir el poder que deseaba y así poder salvar los exámenes y tal vez se estaba sobre pasando con lo que hacía…pero sabía que Suzuki era muy necia al igual que lo era su hermano y jamás dejaría su entrenamiento solo por que se lo pidieran, mucho menos si entrenarse le ayudaba a cumplir su objetivo de llegar a ser un ninja como lo deseaba éste mismo − Supongo sabes que Kakashi se ha ido a entrenar con Sasuke −

− Si Hokage-sama, tengo entendido que no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. ¿Pero eso a que viene…? − alzó la cabeza apenas y lo miró algo cansada.

− Pues el hecho de que Kakashi se fue desde hace dos meses y supongo que el dinero que te dio él, ya se te debe estar acabando…por lo que te voy a permitir tener una misión a pesar de que no eres un ninja de Konoha… − le dijo el viejo sonriendo un poco ante la reacción de ella.

− ¿Enserio…? − expresó tan emocionada que se le olvido un poco el dolor y sonreía muy grande.

− Si… − le contestó el Hokage mientras por la puerta entraban Neji y Tenten, para su suerte.

− Tendrás una misión con el equipo de Gai, porque Lee esta incapacitado y necesito completarlo con alguien que tenga calidad de cubrirlo −

− _¿Por qué con ella Dios, solo dime por qué?_ − pensaba la castaña mientras su yo interna lloraba a mares, tal vez no tenía nada de suerte y Suzuki la complicaba cada vez más.

− _Perfecto, no pudieron ponerme una misión más fácil, una tonta escolta; y lo mejor de todo voy a tener a mi pelirroja junto a mí en todo momento…_ − pensaba igual Neji mientras se acercaba sonriendo interesadamente.

− ¿Y bien, de que se trata la misión…? − mencionó Suzuki mientras se abrazaba de Neji y el viejo abría los ojos para mirar fijamente a los dos chicos sorprendido.

− Que rápido cambias de novio niña − el viejo seguía con su expresión mientras Hyuga negaba con la cabeza y ella se abrazaba más a él.

− No Hokage-sama Neji no es mi novio, es mi prometido… − miró al viejo mientras trataba de sacar conjeturas a lo anterior dicho.

− Eso ha sido cosa de Zetsu, ¿no es así? −

− Parece que conoce bien a mi padre… − su expresión mostraba disgusto y decepción al mismo tiempo.

− Podría decirse que sí, visité muchas veces a tus padres y a tu hermano mientras seguían con vida, eran buenos amigos míos y tu hermano siempre fue un chico muy cortes, hubiera sido un gran hombre de no ser por lo sucedido − Sarutobi pasó de largo la expresión seria de la chica y continuó como si nada hubiera pasado − Pues la misión no es nada difícil, solo que acompañen a un viejo amigo a la aldea oculta de la niebla, nada más que eso, después deberán regresar, no quiero que vayan a perderse por allí los quiero de regreso lo más pronto posible, no puedo arriesgarme a que estés fuera de la aldea mucho tiempo niña… ya pueden retirarse, Gai los estará esperando en la entrada con los detalles de la misión… − ordenó el viejo y los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, disponiéndose a salir cuando Sarutobi interrumpió una vez más − Neji, quiero que la cuides… recuerda que Suzuki no es bien vista por mucha gente −

− Si Hokage-sama, no habrá problema con eso… − pronunció el castaño sin darse vuelta para encarar a el Hokage.

− Y… Tenten necesito que te quedes un momento… − el Hokage miraba fijo la espalda de la pelirroja mientras salía, y la castaña se acercó a su escritorio.

− Algo sé de qué esta misión no es lo que parece…Así que dígame ¿que está planeando en verdad Hokage-sama? − la chica a pesar de hablar con respeto lo hacia con algo de intriga, ya Gai-sensei le había mencionado que esa misión solo era una portada para la real.

− Eres una niña lista Tenten, en verdad la verdadera misión te corresponde a ti… − el hombre miraba a la chiquilla que tenía enfrente mientras pronunciaba las palabras que la conmocionarían mas…

***EN TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR***

En la entrada principal de Konoha se encontraba Suzuki abrazada a Neji, quien más que abrazarla la sostenía para evitar que se derrumbara; le pesaban los ojos, el cuerpo le dolía y reaccionaba solo poco, tal vez era verdad y se estaba entrenando demasiado, pero jamás cedería en su intento de llegar a ser un ninja, después de todo su hermano así lo quería… cerró los ojos mientras ese recuerdo llegaba una vez más a su mente…

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

Dos chicos se encontraban sentados en una barranca, observando como el ardiente y brillante sol se desvanecía dejando matizado el cielo y en ese estado que tanto les gustaba, ese estado de paz y armonía en donde la tarde se acababa y comenzaba la fría pero siempre tan impredecible noche. Y al fin de esa noche ellos cumplirían su onceavo año; eran idénticos, solo el hecho de que ella era una chica y él un chico los diferenciaba, a pesar de que sus poderes no eran los mismos eso era lógico, la chiquilla pertenecía a otro nivel. Ella cargaba consigo una gran pena que hacía que todos la odiaran, pero él no… era su hermana después de todo y la amaba más que a su vida, más que a su madre quien solo trataba interesadamente a la chiquilla, más que a aquella que era su novia…

− Hermano… ¿por qué crees que nuestros padres querrán que heredes el poder…? − pronunció la chiquilla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y él la rodeaba con su brazo.

− A decir verdad no lo sé…aun no entiendo bien a mis padres, el poder no trae nada bueno, solo te ayuda a ser odiado por la gente …en realidad a mí no me interesa eso, mucho menos si termina haciéndote daño a ti… − miraba al frente, ni una sola vez la volteaba a ver, tal vez su sensei tenia razón y él solo estaba con ella porque se sentía obligado; pero aun así lo quería…ella no hubiera dado un minuto con su hermano por su vida entera sola y es que el chico era el único en su familia que le demostraba afecto, Kenshin… ¿realmente la quería? Él, Anna, Kakashi, Hinata, Gaara, Itachi…en toda su vida no había tenido otra familia que ellos, y jamás se hubiera arrepentido de sus acciones, no le importaba ya lo que había dicho o hecho en el pasado, sino lo que no había hecho…

− ¿Y crees que algo bueno saquen ellos del poder que debo heredarte…? −

− En verdad no, es por eso que no hice lo que ellos querían, es por eso que te apoyo a ti en lo que veo que tienes potencial, por eso que siento que aquel que es tu sensei no te conviene, estaría mucho mas confiado si tuvieras a Kakashi, es decir, confió mucho más en un ninja − igual que antes no había vuelto su mirada a ella, y eso le preocupaba más − Es por eso que yo daría lo que fuera necesario para que pudiéramos irnos de aquí hermana, no sé, tal vez ser un ninja seria algo mejor que estar atado al nombre de asesino, que se oye tan cruel… − su mirada solo demostraba frialdad tal y como lo decía, el nombre de asesino solo le estaba haciendo daño y ella podía notarlo, y lo notaba aún más mientras la tarde por fin caía y la noche daba comienzo.

***…***

− ¡ALTO HERMANO NO NECESITAS IR SI TU NO QUIERES! − le gritaba la pelirroja al chico mientras lo miraba salir por la puerta de su casa, esa misma noche su hermano y su sensei habían tenido lo que seria su ultima riña, el hombre al fin se había cansado y le había pedido al chico que peleara por ella, si en verdad quería que él dejara de entrenar duramente a su hermana debía vencerlo; tomó su katana, su Kunai favorito (un arma hecha de oro con su nombre escrito en él, que había sido un regalo de sus padres cuando había ingresado a la academia) y una joya que llevaba guardada en su bolsillo.

− Hermana, si no vuelvo…quiero que me prometas que te sabrás cuidar y que no cometerás ninguna tontería…si es que me entiendes, no desenfrenes tu poder… − susurró el joven al oído de la chiquilla mientras acariciaba por ultima vez su mejilla y miraba también por ultima vez el rostro de su bella hermana, quien lloraba ante las palabras de su hermano, era como si se despidiera, como si estuviera seguro de que jamás volvería − Vamos Suzuki, dame una sonrisa para que te recuerde mejor… − dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba pero ella seguía llorando.

− Es que no puedo hermano…es como si estuvieras seguro que no vas a volver, por favor no vallas, yo me encargare de eso, mi entrenamiento no es muy duro, pero no quiero perderte… − articuló la muchacha mientras su mano se separaba de la de él, y se daba la vuelta para comenzar su marcha, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba recargada una linda chica de cabello largo y castaño, que veía enternecida la escena.

− No digas tonterías Suzuki… − pronunció Kenshin fría y lejanamente mientras comenzaba a caminar y la ojiverde caía de rodillas al piso, en tanto su amiga la auxiliaba y secaba las lagrimas en su rostro con su pañuelo.

Pasaron varias horas y el chico no volvía, pero la pelirroja se encontraba preocupada, algo malo pasaría, ella lo sentía y por cada hora que pasaba sentía que una Kunai le atravesaba el pecho, por haber dejado ir a su hermano. Y entonces él apareció, a lo lejos una figura se hacía visible, alguien volvía, pero eso no hacia que ella se sintiera bien y al pasar de los pasos se dio cuenta porque, él no era su hermano, aquel hombre que se acercaba se encontraba algo sangrado y un poco lastimado.

− ¿¡Y MI HERMANO!? − gritó desesperada Suzuki mientras corría en dirección al hombre.

− ¿Tu hermano?, me temo que desde ahora eres hija única… − se burló sarcástica y fríamente mientras arrojaba al suelo la banda negra ensangrentada que solía llevar su hermano en la frente, reía algo satisfecho.

− ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO? − gritó la ojiverde a la vez que lo golpeaba fuertemente con su puño en la cara y corría con la banda en su mano, en dirección en donde sentía aun un poco del chakra de él.

Ya habiendo llegado al lugar no le gustó nada lo que vio y las lagrimas caían a mares, todo el lugar se encontraba destrozado, y el río que corría junto a ese pedazo de bosque llevaba consigo algo de sangre mezclado, los árboles estaban también marcados por aquel maldito liquido, y justo en el centro, donde se colaba un pequeño rayo de luz de luna, estaba tirada en el suelo aquella Kunai que alababa su hermano, corrió para cogerlo y ese rayo se esfumo justo cuando ella lo levantó.

− ¡KENSHIN!… − gruñó llorando la chica, en tanto caía de rodillas al piso y golpeaba este mismo con su puño, sus lagrimas mojaban aquel ensangrentado suelo y poco le importaba marcharse la ropa con el polvo, a ella lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era que al fin se sentía una asesina…había dejado ir a su hermano a su muerte y eso jamás se lo perdonaría − Te lo prometo hermano… − comenzó a decir para sí misma mientras levantaba una poco la mirada y apretaba fuertemente el arma que tenía en sus manos, no importándole el hecho de que se hacía daño − Yo me convertiré en el ninja que tú querías… te lo juro… me iré de aquí, me largaré muy lejos y entonces veras como lo hago… seré muy fuerte… un gran ninja… − se quedó repitiendo varias horas, mientras aquella noche roja y tétrica comenzaba a difuminarse…

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

Una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, causando la atención de Neji.

− ¿Te pasa algo? − le preguntó suavemente al oído, sacándola de su trance.

− Nada… − susurró apenas ella, en tanto Tenten se acercaba algo seria y con la persona a quien debían escoltar.

− Bien, ¡Nos vamos! − alardeó Gai mientras comenzaban a caminar, en si como lo había dicho el Hokage, la misión no era nada difícil, en el camino no hubo ni un solo enemigo y fueron muy bien recibidos en la aldea por el líder de la misma. No pasaron muchas horas en el lugar, pero si se dispersaron, a pesar de las propuestas de Neji de permanecer juntos. Gai se encargó de terminar la escolta en casa del viejo, la castaña se alejó discretamente para llevar a cabo su verdadera misión, Neji en realidad solo parecía un turista observando la aldea y las armas de ahí, pero Suzuki si se había alejado enserio…

En su caminata llegó a una especie de bosque, donde se sintió perseguida, caminó hasta alcanzar una zona por completo desconocida para ella donde la luz llegaba poco; allí se detuvo bruscamente y justo cuando iba a ser atacada por su espía ella se giró y la golpeó con su fuerte puño despidiendo chakra de él.

− Vaya… es solo una niña… − se dijo mirándola caer accidentalmente muerta al piso, pero sentía algo raro en ella − ¿Será…? − murmuró mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano en el pecho de la niña comenzando a brillar al contacto, después de varios minutos había conseguido lo que quería − ¡Perfecto! Así que mi tonta agresora tenia un Kekkei genkai algo interesante… − al poco rato regresó a la entrada de la aldea, para volver a Konoha, dejando a la chica muerta y escondida en el bosque.

A las pocas horas de una algo entretenida caminata donde la castaña y la pelirroja intercambiaban miradas, y Neji solo iba caminando muy contento al lado de Suzuki, para variar en los hombres de Konoha, ignorando los sentimientos de TenTen llegaron a su hogar.

Después de pasar con el Hokage y recibir el dinero por la misión ella decidió volver a su típico lugar de entrenamiento, ahora con su nueva ropa y aquel nuevo poder que había adquirido, a pesar de que no le serviría de mucho en su entrenamiento.

Lucía un top negro con un tirante del lado izquierdo y encima una playera transparente con un solo tirante del lado derecho, ambas dejaban a la vista el abdomen (por mero capricho suyo), un short negro ajustado, y unos zapatos con unas medias que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos; en los brazos un guante largo y una codera en la mano derecha, y de la izquierda aquel guante que Sasuke le había dado que decía Sakamine, mientras llevaba en su frente una banda negra para cubrir sus vendas. La chica desenvaino su katana, una diferente a la de su padre y mirando aquel árbol con furia, recordando aquel acontecimiento con su hermano, se abalanzó sobre él, solo consiguiendo que la espada se rompiera y que ella fuera botada algunos metros atrás, no pensando bien sus pies tropezaron provocando que casi cayera al vació, sin embargo, algo lo había evitado, o mejor dicho alguien. Aquel su espía, la tomó del brazo evitando que ella cayera y la colocó en el suelo, donde se permitió desmayarse unas cuantas horas por el cansancio…

Poco tiempo después reaccionó de estar desmayada, despertó de golpe mirando atónita su alrededor, tratando de buscar a aquel chico que la había salvado y que le hacía tanta referencia al mismo que lo había hecho a sus cinco años.

− ¿Buscabas a alguien? − escuchó una joven voz de detrás de ella, la cual era cubierta por la poca sombra que el lugar ofrecía; la noche ya había caído y la luna se encontraba eclipsada por algunas nubes.

− ¿Quién eres? − preguntó mirando la sombra, ésta se acercó a ella parándose justo delante y respondiendo a su pregunta − Itachi… − susurró algo sorprendida, pero a la vez alegre.

− Suzuki… ¿Cierto? – cuestionó nuevamente con su típico tono de voz, mientras desabrochaba su capa dejándola caer hacia atrás para jugar un poco con el cabello de la chica.

− ¡Me recuerdas! − enunció ella en un tono dulce y conmovida.

− Claro… te he echado de menos, y…− sus miradas se cruzaron, una capa rojiza se apoderó de los azabaches − También recuerdo que de niña decías que te casarías conmigo − mencionó logrando que su cara explotara en rojo recordando sus inocentes frases de niña, mientras él desamarraba la cinta de su frente dejando las vendas al descubierto y con la misma agarraba su cabello en una coleta baja dejando solo sus mechones frente a su cara al aire − Así lucirías más linda y te ayudaría en tu entrenamiento… −

− ¿Cómo sabes de mi entrenamiento? − aún sonrojada por todo lo anterior; su corazón latía a mil trayendo de vuelta sus sentimientos de antaño, recordando de golpe que efectivamente ella estaba enamorada del moreno cuando joven.

− Te he estado observando…y he visto que eres muy decidida…tienes un gran potencial y la capacidad para desarrollarlo, pero te falta poder… − contestó el chico mientras con un ademán de su mano le pedía la katana de su padre a lo que no dudo en entregársela − Te haré una propuesta Suzuki…dime, ¿Que sientes aun por mí? … − la miró a los ojos.

− Y-yo…yo… − susurró ella muerta de la vergüenza, no podía creer que aún años después, aquel moreno siguiese causando la misma reacción en su persona.

− Entonces… − el joven dio un giro a su muñeca y con el mismo, hizo un gran corte en el árbol que ella no había podido más que rasguñar − Esto no es ni una fracción de mi poder, sé qué estás buscando, yo puedo entrenarte. Te hare una persona fuerte…además, quiero que vengas conmigo Suzuki… ¡No! te necesito conmigo Suzuki, no te dejare escapar esta vez como antes… − la chica quedó atónita y con la boca bien abierta ante aquellas palabras, en tanto, el chico la encaraba y acercaba lentamente sus rostros como si fuera a besarla, provocando un gran sonrojo en la muchacha si es que podía sonrojarse aún más. Era un sueño, si, estaba segura de eso y no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Esperó que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Kenshin, como ya lo han de saber, es hermano gemelo de Suzuki. Murió años antes de que ella dejara la aldea, como lo vemos en el recuerdo. No hay mucho que decir sobre él. ¡Ji, ji! Itachi al fin salió, y faltan dos capítulos antes de iniciar el Netorare. Doy las gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto, por las mil visitas a mi historia. Me alegra saber que la gente la está leyendo. Sin ninguna aclaración más…

¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: Comienzan las finales. La promesa rota._


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 14: Comienzan las finales. La promesa rota_

* * *

La chica no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, quería corresponder la muestra de Itachi y por el otro estaba confundida; sí era cierto que Itachi y ella habían tenido una especie de relación cuando era un infante, no pensaba que el chico quien era mucho mayor, se lo hubiese tomado enserio. Intentó acercar su rostro al del muchacho, pero justo cuando rozó sus perfectos y lineales labios ella retrocedió, bajó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca.

− Itachi-kun, por favor…no juegues conmigo…sabes lo que siento… − pronunció suavemente la pelirroja mientras miraba el pecho del hombre quien, tenía por completo sus ojos abiertos y había retrocedido un poco.

− ¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que jugaría con esto…? − le dijo con toque de frialdad mientras alzaba con su mano la barbilla de ella, provocando que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

− Entonces ¿por qué me abandonaste tanto tiempo? …en este tiempo yo… − su corazón bombardeaba a mil, quería dejarse llevar y prendarse de su cuello como cuando era una pequeña, pero tenía miedo de ser usada − Y Neji…y Gaara…y …y…Sasuke… − ella bajó la mirada, pero ante el comentario de Sasuke, Itachi se vio turbado. Aquel cielo por completo estrellado comenzó a nublarse, como si el clima intentara orillarlos a estar aún más juntos para resguardarse, la tormenta había dado comienzo inesperadamente mojando el rostro de ella y por igual el de él.

− ¿Acaso dijiste Sasuke? mi Estúpido hermano pequeño… − la chica solo se limitó a bajar la mirada aún más dándole con su silencio la respuesta que él no quería oír − ¿Estas saliendo con Sasuke? −

− … −

− Dime, ¿y acaso lo amas…? ¿Que no… decías amarme a mí? ... −

− Pues… − ella abrió por completo los ojos, jamás se había cuestionado si en verdad amaba al Uchiha menor, tal vez eso era y lo único que buscaba en él era el recuerdo del azabache, las palabras de Itachi parecían tener verdad, aquella técnica que ella había robado hace no mucho, le permitía ver claramente en los ojos del chico que sus intenciones no eran malas, que él de verdad deseaba que fuera consigo pero tenía un poco de miedo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos... de pronto, de golpe a ella volvieron todas sus emociones y probablemente acabaría cometiendo una locura por amor…

− Piénsalo una vez más, ¿En verdad quieres quedarte con él y no venir conmigo…? ¿Que podría hacer él que yo no hiciera mejor? Recuerda… yo soy el prodigio de los Uchiha… − le susurró el chico al oído de una manera que casi la derrite − además te estoy diciendo que te necesito…ya no eres una niña, ya podemos estar juntos… − Itachi tenía una manera de hablar que la seducía con solo una palabra, era como si intentara hacer eso, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

− Es que… − a medida que la conversación entre ellos seguía, la tormenta iba empeorando más, aquella violenta lluvia parecía representar la mezcla de los sentimientos de ella y la desesperación de él, relámpagos comenzaban a verse y uno que otro rayo caía a veces en una saliente que había en un barranco cercano allí.

− Vamos… −

− Itachi… − sus ojos comenzaron a intercalar color entre verdes y blanquizcos − ¡Espera un poco por favor! − volvió su mirada normal − ¡Dame unos días, déjame terminar unas cosas y después vendré a ti! − abrió sus ojos y lo miró emocionada.

− De acuerdo…pero date prisa, no quiero esperar más… − sonrió mirándose a los ojos y terminó por acortar distancias fundiendo ambos labios en SU segundo beso, se separaron rápidamente y el volvió el cuerpo a la capa mientras ella se giraba y corría de vuelta a Konoha.

− ¡Itachi! − gritó un poco lejos llamando su atención, dándose un poco la vuelta volviéndolo a mirar − Yo…yo… ¡Yo todavía te amo…! − sonrió mirando como él correspondía su gesto volviendo con su compañero.

Pero la felicidad tan solo es pasajera…inconscientemente había corrido hasta adentrarse aún más en el bosque perdiendo por un momento la orientación. Las lágrimas de la emoción se hacían presentes y su corazón latía como si quisiese salirse de su pecho, llego a disipar algo de luz y corrió en dirección a ella, llegando a un pequeño espacio con un viejo árbol en donde había divisado un arma algo familiar (un kunai viejo con brillos dorados y unas letras grabadas en el arma), al llegar al árbol lentamente y tomar dicho aparato, un rayo cayó en el árbol dejándola con la boca abierta… inmediatamente se desmayó ante la gran fuerza del rayo y el dolor que esté le había provocado, desconociendo por completo su paradero desde esa noche…

Abrió los ojos lentamente ya que le lastimaba la luz que entraba en la habitación, _"una habitación"_ , ya no estaba en aquel barranco y ya no era de noche, pero a pesar de que podía sentir la luz no veía nada, subió la mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos y sintió, _"¡Una venda!"_ respiró aliviada, pero de seguro algo de daño le había hecho aquel rayo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no quería moverlo, le dolía bastante, tenía su cabello por completo suelto y esparcido en la almohada y la cama en donde ella estaba, podía sentir en su brazo izquierdo el suero y de nuevo sabía que tenía las agujas en su cuerpo, regresó a hacer un recorrido con su mano derecha esta vez inspeccionando su cuerpo. Dicha mano con la que había tocado el kunai estaba vendada, quizás la había quemado la electricidad; llevaba puesta una bata de hospital, una igual a la que aquella vez tenia puesta, las vendas en su cuerpo que cubrían las nueve marcas ya no estaban y ahí justo en cada una tenía una aguja, _"¿Y la frente?"_ rápido pasó su mano por su frente, ahí no tenía aguja, pero a ambos costados sí. Trató de levantarse ignorando por completo el dolor sin quitarse la venda y jaló bruscamente el suero, apretó el brazo unos segundos para evitar que algo de sangre saliera, después prosiguió a quitarse las agujas, rápidamente y solo causando un leve gemido de dolor en ella… pero, la venda…

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y a pesar de tener los ojos vendados, podía sentir claramente como conocía a la perfección el lugar; se dice que cuando obstruyes uno de tus sentidos los otros se agudizan, y así era, su sentido del oído estaba por completo alerta, se puso de pie tratando de probarse así misma que podía hacerlo, que era aún más fuerte en ese sentido.

Justó antes de sentirla, corrió la cortina que cubría su cama y salió perfectamente de la habitación sin tropezar ni una sola vez, se detuvo justo en medio del pasillo y lo analizó bien, no podía sentir a ninguna persona cerca de ahí, así que prosiguió su caminata lentamente, como si hubiera sido un espectro que recorría ese pasillo, tal vez sí se había quedado ciega, pero no era eso…

Justo antes al doblar un pasillo antes de la salida, pudo sentir a dos enfermeras platicando dándole la espalda e ignorando su presencia.

− ¿Oye tú eres la encargada de la subordinada del guapísimo de Kakashi cierto?! −le dijo una a la otra en tanto la golpeaba levemente con su codo.

− Ay si, él me encargó especialmente a mí que la cuidara y la protegiera… −

− " _Kakashi…espera Kakashi, ¿Pues qué no estaba entrenando con Sasuke?"_ − pensó la chica mientras oía la plática.

− Al parecer un rayo cayó junto a ella y le provocó un serio daño en la vista y en su cuerpo, él la trajo aquí después de que Naruto la encontró, su cuerpo estaba débil, como si se hubiera estado entrenando salvajemente, además había recibido algo de la descarga del rayo, cualquier persona hubiera muerto…aun no entiendo como ella no lo hizo, Kurenai pasó por aquí varias veces y ordenó que se le hicieran varios estudios a escondidas de Kakashi, ¿Puedes creerlo…? −

− " _Kurenai…"_ − la pelirroja apretó los dientes y su puño por igual, esa maldita Kurenai le estaba causando muchos problemas.

− Hasta ahora lo único que se ha descubierto de la chica es que lleva un gran poder dentro, es como si fuera dos personas…además el medico que está encargado de sus estudios me dijo que pronto descubrirán de que son las marcas de su cuerpo… −

La chica abrió por completo sus ojos bajo la venda y apretó sus puños con desesperación… justo cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta para buscar al suso dicho medico las enfermeras dijeron algo que la perturbo…

− Oye y ¿Sabías que ella iba a entrar a los exámenes Chunnin por orden del Hokage sin ser un genin…? − dijo la primera enfermera a la encargada de ella.

− Si, pero me temo que ya no podrá hacerlo, lleva un mes inconsciente, no da señales de que se vaya a levantar pronto y aunque lo hiciera, los exámenes chunnin ya comenzaron, lo más seguro es que en este momento este el combate de ese chico Uchiha… −

Suzuki se apresuró… ¡UN MES! Ya llevaba dormida un mes, y además estaba a punto de perder su lugar en los exámenes, sin embargo, antes de ir a el campo de batalla, debía arreglar unos asuntos con su médico personal…

Se dirigió al cuarto de archivos dispuesta a destruir los informes de ella, y allí parada en la puerta negra, con solo una ventana muy diminuta en la parte de arriba, sintió a alguien dentro, abrió bruscamente la puerta desesperada por el hecho de que iba retrasada.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?, aún no término tus estudios… − le dijo el hombre, que para su suerte era el médico encargado de ella.

− ¿Con que mis estudios eh…? − la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra, en tanto al igual que siempre comenzó a acumularse tétrico chakra rojo con plateado en su puño derecho y cerraba la puerta tras ella – mucho me temo que mis estudios quedaran pendientes otro tiempo más… − pronunció mientras con un rápido movimiento lo había golpeado, dejándolo sin vida, no podía arriesgarse a que abriera la boca pues le costaría todo el empeño que había puesto hasta ahora…bajó levemente la venda en sus ojos, tomó los archivos, todos los que tenían escrito Sakamine, y desapareció con una nube de humo típicamente dejando un pétalo.

***…***

Mientras tanto en aquel estadio donde se realizaban los exámenes, el combate de Shikamaru se acababa de dar por terminado, teniendo por ganadora a Temari quien miraba algo apenada el piso, mientras Shikamaru se encontraba parado junto a Naruto, serio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

− Vaya Shikamaru quien fuera a decirlo de ti… − le dijo el Uzumaki a su amigo con una mirada algo picara, a la par que golpeaba levemente con su codo al chico, que reía de nervios.

Y entonces ella apareció detrás de Naruto, llevando puesta la vestimenta con la cual había visto a Itachi aquella noche y con su larga melena rojiza amarrada en una coleta baja, obedeciendo el consejo del moreno y los ojos cubiertos por aquella banda que acostumbraba llevar en la frente, dejando al descubierto las vendas de la misma.

− A ver cuando me enseñas esa técnica – volvió a hablar Naruto, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él − ¡Suzuki, si llegaste! − le dijo sonriente el rubio a la chica, quien en ese instante aprovecho para quitar la venda de sus ojos mostrando a Naruto, el único daño que le había causado el rayo a los mismos.

Tenía en su ojo derecho como si saliera de este, una marca en forma de enredadera*, teñida en rojo carmín, que se dirigía hacia su oreja y que a pesar de que no era muy larga era algo llamativa. (*Marcas de Lichtenberg)

− ¿Que pasa Naruto, oí que te burlabas de Shikamaru? − pronunció con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se paraba junto al chico.

− Nada, es solo que, en su combate contra la rubia de la arena, Shikamaru salió ganando a pesar de que perdió − soltó riendo Naruto, causando una expresión confundida en ella.

− ¿Y eso que significa? − dijo ella mientras hacía ademanes con las manos a Naruto, invitándolo a proseguir.

− Significa que, durante su combate, Shikamaru terminó con su típica técnica de la sombra imitadora y justo antes de darse por vencido y como la chica no podía más que imitar…Shikamaru se acercó a ella y ¡LA BESO! − terminó casi gritando mientras reía, ignorando por completo la marca en su ojo y provocando que tanto Temari como Shikamaru se sonrojaran aún más.

La chica abrió los ojos por completo y la boca comenzando a imaginarse la escena, optando por sonrojarse igual y en tanto en el público se encontraba una Ino por completo furiosa.

− Vaya Shikamaru…tu sí que quieres que vayan bien las relaciones con la arena, literalmente… − le comentó sonriendo pícaramente la chica, cerrando los ojos.

− BIEN, DEBIDO A QUE UCHIHA AUN NO AH LLEGADO, DAREMOS COMIENZO LA PRUEBA PARA LA CHICA QUE USTEDES HABÍAN ESPERADO VER. LA PROVENIENTE DE LA ALDEA DE LOS ASESINOS QUE HACE NO MUCHO FUE DESTRUIDA, LA ÚNICA SOBREVIVIENTE, HIJA DE LOS LIDERES DE LA MISMA, ¡SAKAMINE INABA SUZUKI! − comentó al micrófono un hombre en la arena mientras a su costado se formaba una ráfaga de viento, llena de pétalos de flor de cerezo y justo en el medio aparecía la chica.

Estaba en el medio de ella, cubierta solo por los bellos pétalos de aquella tan hermosa y delicada flor que de inmediato se adhirieron a su cuerpo formando sus vestimentas, y tanto como la ráfaga como los pétalos se iban esparciendo, dejando a la chica parada con los ojos cerrados; al momento de abrirlos, todos los pétalos se esparcieron entre el público, causando el asombro de los mismos.

− Vaya…que buena es… − escuchaba susurrar la pelirroja de los hombres y las mujeres de la audiencia, en tanto Ten Ten, como le era costumbre la tachaba de presumida, Ino volteaba la mirada rabiosa; Naruto, Shikamaru, y los chicos de la arena alzaban casi al mismo tiempo una ceja de asombro y Sakura la miraba por completo decidida.

− " _Te has salvado Suzuki, todo este tiempo me has subestimado y has ignorado mis propuestas de hablar, a pesar de que sé que, si me dieras la oportunidad, pelearías conmigo y esta vez no te sería tan fácil escapar…porque estoy decidida, a ganar a Sasuke…"_ − pensaba la pelirosa mientras de sus ojos prácticamente salía fuego ante tales pensamientos de rencor y odio.

− Sakamine… − susurró el Kazekage junto a él viejo Sarutobi, a su vez que abría por completo los ojos y apretaba sus manos en la silla, causando la atención del Hokage, este último solo se limitó a pasarlo de largo, en tanto dirigía la mirada a la chica nuevamente.

− BIEN SUZUKI… − el viejo se había puesto de pie, caminando a la orilla de aquel barandal que lo separaba de caer, y ahí cambio su mirada divertida a una seria − SE QUE HASTA AHORA, ME HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE ERES UN GRAN OPONENTE, Y QUE TIENES TODA LA CAPACIDAD PARA CONVERTIRTE EN UN BUEN NINJA… − la chica se había consternado "tienes la capacidad" aquel comentario del Hokage, que trajo a su mente la imagen del Uchiha mayor y el recuerdo de esa noche.

− PERO NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS SUZUKI… −

− " _¿¡Que!?"_ − pensó la chica, algo no cuadraba, algo malo sucedía…

− HACE MUCHO QUE TENGO LA SOSPECHA DE QUE…TU HERMANO ESTA VIVO…Y AL FIN HE COMPROBADO QUE MIS SOSPECHAS ESTABAN EN LO CORRECTO… − el hombre esperaba causar una reacción en ella, y justo correspondió como él quería.

− ¡MIENTE! − gritó por completo furiosa, olvidando sus modales y el respeto hacia el tercero, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice derecho y apretaba tercamente su puño izquierdo. Temblaba del miedo a que eso fuera cierto, no quería pensar que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo y que él sí la había abandonado.

− NO, NO ESTOY MINTIENDO…HE COMPROBADO QUE TU HERMANO ESTA VIVO, Y QUE HA SIDO VISTO EN LAS OTRAS ALDEAS ELEMENTALES, SI SABES CUALES SON, ¿¡NO!? −

− Si − respondió tratando de serenarse un poco y bajando la mirada − hierba…niebla…arena... sonido…roca…cascada…estrella…lluvia…entre otras más, aún recuerdo que mi aldea era una de ellas… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? −

− MUY BIEN…PERO AQUÍ ES DONDE TU SITUACIÓN SE COMPLICA, RECUERDA QUE TU ENTRASTE A LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN, POR QUE YO TE RECOMENDÉ; PERO…SE MUY BIEN QUE TU QUERRÁS IR EN BUSCA DE TU HERMANO, SIN EMBARGO, TE DIJE, TE ESPECIFIQUE, QUE TE CONVERTIRÍAS EN UN NINJA HONORARIO DE KONOHA, RAZÓN POR LA CUAL, SI TÚ TE CONVIERTES EN UN CHUNNIN, NO SE TE PERMITIRÁ IR EN BUSCA DE TU HERMANO… −

− … − la chica había abierto bien grandes los ojos, ¿Por qué?, rodeaba su mente, miraba confundida, dolida y triste el suelo − ¡ENTONCES NO LE VEO EL CASO A SEGUIR…! − gritó mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar de coraje, sus ojos ahogaban sus sentimientos, hablaba entrecortado y su voz se volvía ronca.

− PERO…SI TÚ TE VAS EN BUSCA DE TU HERMANO, YA NO PODRÁS PRESENTAR LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN, NUNCA MAS… YA QUE NO ERES MIEMBRO DE NINGUNA ALDEA NINJA, ASÍ…QUE AQUÍ TÚ TIENES LA ULTIMA PALABRA, ¿QUE DECIDES? −

− … − ella nuevamente había vuelto a reaccionar de esa manera, sus ojos por completo abiertos, su boca temblaba, como si quisiera decir algo que no podía; sus puños se habían formado nuevamente, se apretaban y temblaban torpemente, en tanto sus pupilas vibraban igual; no podía aguantar más el llanto, se sentía traicionada por el viejo, ¿por qué la había hecho ilusionarse con el hecho de que sería un ninja, si la dejaría en las mismas o peor? bajó lentamente la mirada, un silencio profundo llenó el estadio, nadie se dignó hablar dándole un minuto a la chica para pensar, todos en la audiencia se encontraban igual o más sorprendidos que ella, mientras esperaban su decisión. Ambas eran igual de malas y nadie podía esperar que dijera algo, hasta que lentamente abrió su boca para dejar escapar unas palabras.

− Yo… − pronunció alzando la cara mientras por su mejilla se escurría una fría y traicionera lagrima, viva muestra de sus sentimientos − YO CREO QUE MI DECISIÓN, ESTA MAS QUE CLARA…IRÉ TRAS MI HERMANO HOKAGE-SAMA, NO PUEDO DEJARLO A ÉL, YO…SERIA CAPAZ DE ABANDONAR MI SUEÑO, INCLUSO MI VIDA ENTERA PARA VOLVERLO A VER, FUE MI CULPA …POR MI CULPA ÉL TUVO QUE MARCHARSE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE DEBE HABER UNA RAZON…NO PUEDO PERMITIRME PERDERLO DE NUEVO, ASÍ QUE MI DECISIÓN ESTA TOMADA… − su puño se soltó, el público quedó en shock, la mirada de la chica bajó triste, se sentía mal a pesar de que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero…el Hokage no pareció corresponder su tristeza, él solo sonrió tiernamente.

− ESTA BIEN SUZUKI, ¡SIEMPRE TAN LEAL COMO TU TUTOR KAKASHI!, IRAS CON PERMISO DE KONOHA A BUSCAR A TU HERMANO CUANDO LO DESEES, PERO IRAS…COMO UN NINJA DE LA MISMA ALDEA, O DEBERÍA DECIR MEJOR UN CHUNNIN…ESTAS APROBADA − la cara de ella subió llena de asombro y desconcierto, en tanto el encargado de los exámenes que se encontraba tras de ella, le desamarraba la banda negra de la frente para colocarle en su lugar un protector de la villa de la hoja, cuando la sintió caer hacia atrás, siendo detenida justo en ese momento por Kakashi, quien recientemente había llegado.

− ¿Y ahora que le han hecho? − pregunto subiendo una ceja el hombre, tomándola en sus brazos y notando que ya tenía el protector frontal − HOKAGE-SAMA ¿NO ME DIGA…? −

− SI EFECTIVAMENTE KAKASHI, LLEVE A CABO MI PLAN… − pronunció el viejo regresando a su silla, volviéndose a sentar riendo divertidamente, mientras Kakashi bajaba la cabeza algo desilusionado ante el comportamiento de su superior y llevaba a la pelirroja a donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás, no sin antes notar la lujuriosa mirada de Sasuke al cuerpo de ella, que lucía su ropa más provocadora saboreándose discretamente los labios.

Aquel ANBU que se había encargado de la situación de Hinata hace no mucho, había corrido a socorrer a Suzuki, por órdenes de Orochimaru…

Despertó por un grito desesperado de la gente, se encontraba aun recostada en una camilla del hospital de ahí, rápidamente se puso de pie, pero sintió a alguien cerca.

− Aún estás débil, no deberías levantarte… − escuchó una sombría, pero a la vez melosa voz de un hombre (tan melosa que a veces te llegaba a hartar), se encontraba detrás de ella, así que volteó para hallarse con su rostro.

− ¿Quién eres? − preguntó confusa al hombre de piel blanquizca que tenía enfrente, llevaba puesta la ropa del Kazekage y la miraba con deseo.

− Yo soy Orochimaru…el Kazekage de la aldea oculta entre la arena… − abrió los brazos mientras reía sarcásticamente.

− ¿Que le has hecho al padre de Gaara…? − sus ojos cambiaron de sorprendidos a serios en menos de un instante.

− Yo nada…él era débil y marcó su destino desde el momento en el que trato de unirse a mí y rechazo a su hijo… − el hombre se acercó a ella, le tomó por la barbilla y la alzó para que quedara a escasos centímetros de su cara, quería rozar sus labios con los de la ojiverde.

− ¡Ja!, ¿Y por qué estás interesado en mí ahora…? − con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

− ¿Y quién te ha dicho que me interesas…? − levantó su ceja.

− Puedo verlo en tus ojos, planeas algo macabro conmigo − seguían cerca el uno al otro, casi rozándose, pero mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin dudar un solo minuto en voltear la mirada; él por un lado, la miraba como si quisiera devorar su perfecto cuerpo en ese instante, pero por el otro lado ella, lo hacía como si quisiera abalanzarse contra él y darle un buen puñetazo, para verlo retorcerse de dolor en el piso y si era posible manchar su cara con la sangre del fuerte hombre; esa tétrica imagen bailaba en su mente, quería llevarlo a cabo, quería ver la sangre de él regada, pero a la vez no, no bastaba echar a perder todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora por un simple capricho, así que se contuvo y respiro profundamente.

− Eres una Sakamine, ¿Cierto mi niña…? − le comentó melosamente como le acostumbraba él, soltándola.

− ¿Y eso que tiene…? −

− Mucho…tú me perteneces… −

− ¡¿Eh!? − comenzó a reír sarcástica y fuerte, tratando de causar una reacción de enojo en la serpiente.

− Si, aunque no lo creas…la familia Sakamine pertenece a la aldea del sonido, que por consiguiente son mis dominios y consecuentemente me perteneces, tal vez deberías venir conmigo… − el hombre trató de agarrar la mano de ella, pero se lo negó rotundamente.

− … − se quedó muda, pero meditó un momento y volvió a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, ahora con su mirada sarcástica − lo siento…pero ya tengo una propuesta de Itachi y creo que la tomare en cuenta − ese comentario inofensivo por parte de ella, causaba una fuerte reacción en el moreno de enfrente.

− ¿Dijiste Itachi, Uchiha Itachi…? − abrió por completo los ojos, su boca por igual y apretó su puño pensando que hasta en eso, él ya le había ganado.

− Sí, ¿Por…? − preguntó confundida la bella chica.

− No, por nada − concluyó calmándose y retrocediendo − solo recuerda que algún día vendrás porque me necesitas…tal vez, ahora no te ponga el sello de maldición a ti también, pero…algún día comprobare que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poseerlo… − pronunció antes de desaparecer entre la poca oscuridad de una pequeña esquina.

− Vaya tonto…mira que subestimarme así, mandar a uno de sus clones a intimidarme… − se dijo para sí misma mientras miraba un espejo; no podía creerlo, ya era un ninja y mejor aún, UN CHUNNIN. Amarró muy fuerte su nuevo protector…pero salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la pared de arriba y las señales de que se llevaba a cabo una pelea se intensificaban.

Desapareció en un segundo e inmediatamente apareció de detrás de Kakashi, quien acababa de dar las ordenes a Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto y Pakkun, de que siguieran a Sasuke que había ido tras Gaara.

Inmediatamente y sin que Kakashi se diera cuenta para evitar que se lo prohibiera, siguió sigilosamente a los chicos; vio como cada uno de ellos se iban quedando siendo perseguidos por los ninjas de la aldea de la arena victimas del engaño de Orochimaru y algunos sirvientes de la misma traicionera víbora.

Hasta que se detuvo donde se encontraba Gaara, escondida tras las ramas de un árbol para que no se dieran cuenta, observó sigilosamente el combate, cada daño a su amigo la lastimaba por lo que solo se limitó a apretar fuertemente su puño en su pecho, tratando de contenerse, cuando observó que Sasuke pensaba atacarlo con su flama de dragón, no lo soporto más, no iba a dejar que Gaara fuera herido por él.

Sacó de su bolsa un pergamino, mordió su pulgar derecho fuertemente provocando que la sangre saliera y la esparció por el pergamino, realizó varias posiciones de manos y del mismo brotó un escudo de color verde, ese era especialidad de su hermano y a pesar de que ella nunca lo había puesto en práctica decidió arriesgarse. Salió de su escondite y se posicionó enfrente de aquel chico casi transformado en demonio, cubriéndolo con el artefacto, pero aquel ataque de Sasuke llevaba tanto odio mezclado que destruyó frente a sus ojos su débil técnica.

− Suzuki… − pronunció suavemente el moreno que la miraba con ojos sorprendidos, aquel fuego de él había traspasado la técnica y para que no lastimara al jinchuriki del Shukaku, el golpe lo había recibido ella misma tapándose con los brazos lo más que pudo, cayendo de espaldas a Gaara, totalmente resignada, no hizo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y se rindió ante el desmayo.

− ¡ERES UN IDIOTA UCHIHA! – gritó por completo enfurecido el Uzumaki, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera lastimado a la pelirroja y que hubiera hecho nada por salvarla?

Gaara tomó a la chica con aquel brazo del demonio y la lanzó a un árbol, dejándola pegada con la arena…para evitar que siguiera lastimándose…

Fueron varias horas de pelea contra él y aun no soltaba a las chicas; el pelirrojo había tomado también a Haruno que parecía tener más efecto en el Uchiha, y cuando al fin se debilito un poco, las liberó a ambas al mismo tiempo. Sasuke inmediatamente corrió tras la pelirosa, ignorando tal vez sin intenciones a aquella que era su novia, dejándola casi caer en un profundo abismo del cual no se veía un fin pronto; pero fue salvada por el rubio, quien la socorrió y la colocó en el árbol donde se encontraba Temari.

− QUIERO QUE LA CUIDES, ¡O TE MATO! − le espetó furioso a la rubia el chico de ojos celestes, que ahora eran rojos por la presencia del Kyubi −MALDITO… − le dijo mientras apretaba sus puños a Sasuke en tanto lo tuvo cerca − ¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DEJARLA A SU SUERTE? ESTA BIEN QUE SAKURA TAMPOCO PODÍA SALIR LASTIMADA, PERO NO TE VES NI LO MÍNIMO PREOCUPADO POR ELLA… − el chico lo miraba furioso, pero Uchiha estaba parado en la rama del árbol mirando seriamente el frente, como si las palabras del rubio fueran simples palabras sin sentido.

− Ella es fuerte…y sabe cómo cuidarse bien… − pronunció fría y secamente, cortando la plática mientras cambiaba de rama, para alcanzar a Gaara.

− Maldito… − fue lo último que susurró al voltear a ver a la pelirroja en brazos de Temari, mientras continuaba su batalla y ella seguía perdida en su mente, ya sabía bien lo que haría la próxima vez que viera a Itachi, y ahora más que nunca deseaba verlo…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Esperó que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Antes nada quiero explicar: Marcas de Lichtenberg: son líneas que quedan algunas veces al recibir un rayo, cuando la corriente rompe los capilares y deja un rastro de su recorrido por la piel. Ahora sí, ya en este episodio hemos visto de donde viene la familia de Suzuki, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Kenshin está vivo. Gaara y Suzuki fueron amigos de pequeños, por lo que es normal que ella haya estado preocupada por él, y Sasuke ya le da prioridades a su pelirosa, que bonito, jeje. No tengo mucho más que decir, como siempre agradezco sus visitas, me agradaría poder leer sus opiniones.

¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: Itachi y Suzuki. La relación entre el maestro y la alumna._


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 14: Sakura y Suzuki._

* * *

− Maldito… − oyó de la voz de Naruto, era de noche, abrió los ojos suavemente para encontrarse con los chicos parados enfrente de la cama; volteó la mirada a su cuerpo, parecía ya cliente de ese hospital y también parecía que habían mandado a hacer cientos de batas iguales para ella − ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso…? − el Uzumaki ignoraba por completo el hecho de que ella ya se encontraba consiente, la pelirroja dirigió su mirada al frente y allí, recargada en la blanca pared estaba Haruno, perdida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente la ventana − Voy a hacer que te retractes de lo que has dicho… − Naruto había jalado a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa, por su lado él, solo se limitaba a quedarse serio causando aún más enojo en el rubio, frente esta acción Sakura había intervenido por fin y trataba de separarlos cuando se percató de que la pelirroja ya estaba despierta

− Suzuki − pronunció el rubio olvidándose por completo de lo anterior, y asimismo, tomaba de su mano alegre.

− … − ella se siguió en silencio, no decía nada hacia Sasuke y él tampoco hacia nada por tratar que ella lo mirara; inspeccionó su cuerpo, al fin no tenia los cables ni tampoco el suero, ni menos las agujas, solo estaban las vendas cubriendo en sus brazos y piernas los rastros de las quemaduras…

− Si estas bien Suzuki, nos vamos… − el chico soltó su mano, y los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a ella adentro para que se cambiara de ropa. Una vez ya afuera, Sasuke la abrazó, fríamente, pero a la vez con nostalgia; ya no sabía bien que era lo que sentía por ella, pero aun así sentía que extrañamente la amaba, sus sentimientos no eran del todo claros, pero si tenía conocimiento de que no podía, ni quería dejarla.

 _¡Joder! Su cabeza siempre se volvía un lio cuando la tenía cerca._

Ella lo miró a los ojos y pudo percatarse de esos sentimientos, y a su vez esbozó una sonrisa, una arrogante sonrisa, después de todo ella lo haría, se vengaría y así mismo acabaría dejándole un regalo a Sakura…

Al siguiente día los chicos asistieron al funeral del tercero que había dado su vida por su aldea, Suzuki se encontraba por completo triste, aquel viejo que le había entregado su sueño en bandeja de plata, había muerto, aun no acababa de creer…que una persona como él, fuera capaz de dar su vida por los aldeanos de la misma aldea que lo vio crecer a él, y no comprendía bien aquel vinculo que hacia que todos los habitantes de Konoha se reunieran a honrar al viejo, tal vez era el hecho de que ella jamás había sentido algo así, no había tenido nunca el placer de experimentar ese tan grande lazo, pero si sentía pena por aquel hombre, aquel valiente hombre que la había ayudado tanto… por un segundo, pensó en su padre.

Pasaron varias semanas, Suzuki realizó su primera misión como chunnin liderando a el equipo conformado por Hinata y Kiba debido a que Shino había partido en una misión aparte; estuvo varios días fuera de la villa, después de todo habían ido a hacer una guardia a una aldea, la aldea de lluvia, mientras que Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma, tenían ciertos problemas con aquellos miembros de la temida organización, Akatsuki y a su vez, Naruto y Jiraya, se disponían a ir en busca de aquella, que seria la quinta Hokage, la legendaria princesa de las babosas…la vieja Tsunade…

***HORAS DESPUES***

Suzuki que recién regresaba a la aldea, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke iba corriendo a toda velocidad, era como si quisiera salir de la villa, así que se dispuso a seguirlo…a las pocas calles de ahí, aquella Haruno también se percató de su presencia, pensando que tal vez ella, iría a tratar de que Sasuke regresara consigo, la persiguió…

***…***

Tocaron a la puerta…Naruto pensó que tal vez Jiraya se había arrepentido de haberlo dejado solo en la habitación y había regresado a ayudarlo a entrenar, pero lo que encontró cuando abrió la puerta no fue nada parecido a Jiraya, aquel hombre de cabello azabache se encontraba parado enfrente de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Tenía puesta una capa, parecida a la de su compañero, negra con alguna que otra nube roja bordeada de blanco en ella, tenia en sus ojos el sharingan, no había duda de que eso era.

− Naruto…debes venir con nosotros… − pronunció el hombre de enfrente mientras el otro, Kisame, no decía nada y se mantenía solo al margen, y alguna que otra vez cuando hablaba, solo lo hacía para decir una que otra incoherencia que no le parecía a Itachi; en tanto Naruto lo miraba atónito, ¿qué demonios era lo que querían con él? ¿por qué tenía el sharingan? ¿qué significaba que vistieran igual? entre tantas interrogantes surgían en la mente del Uzumaki.

Sasuke se aproximaba lo mas rápido que podía, después de todo había oído personalmente de labios del jounin, que aquel traidor, su hermano mayor Itachi, había pisado la aldea una vez más y sabía que tenía que destruirlo, por aquella promesa que se había hecho a si mismo. Mientras, Suzuki se concentraba en encontrar el chakra de Sasuke, y Haruno se apresuraba a dar con ambos chicos.

Y finalmente llegó a su destino, Sasuke miraba de nuevo a aquellos ojos rasgados y tan parecidos a los suyos, al desertor de la aldea de Konoha; pasó varios minutos tratando de causarle por lo mínimo un pequeño daño, pero no surtía efecto, incluso había esquivado su tan aclamado Chidori. Sasuke ya no sabia que hacer, él le había roto la mano y así ya no podía pelear con su mejor técnica; el hombre lo levantó y golpeó fuertemente con una patada, haciendo que se estampara en la pared, se apresuró a golpearlo de nuevo en el estomago y después lo alzó por el cuello, dejándolo casi sin aire.

− Eres débil… − le dijo mientras lo alzaba y Kisame evitaba que Naruto interfiera por igual que también lo hacia con aquel viejo Sannin − ¿Por qué eres débil? Por qué careces de odio… − le susurró al oído de una manera algo odiosa, en tanto lo soltaba para que cayera al piso dolido, mas no inconsciente...

De pronto ella apareció, de detrás de Jiraya, Naruto y Kisame, respiraba agitada por haber estado corriendo y sorprendió al viejo de cabellos blancos, al igual que al hombre de piel azul.

− Esta chica tiene demasiado chakra… − pensó Kisame tratando de controlar a su espada ansiosa por poseer el chakra de la pelirroja.

− Itachi-kun… − le dijo emocionada mientras pasaba de largo la presencia de los tres que tenia enfrente para posesionarse en frente del hombre, al percatarse de que su "amado novio" se encontraba tirado en el piso, aprovechó para hacer su anuncio anverso a él − Me iré hoy contigo… −

− ¿¡Suzuki, que!? − gritó el rubio mientras trataba de contenerse sin resultado alguno.

− Lo que oíste Naruto… me iré a entrenar con Itachi…para conseguir mi poder…pero no solo por eso… − miró a Sasuke quien se encontraba tirado en el piso y sin poder hacer nada ante la revelación de ella − Dime Sasuke, ¿Te duele…? −

− … − El Uchiha menor se mantenía sin decir nada, solo apretaba los dientes, estaba furioso ante esas palabras…no quería entender que ella lo dejaría por su hermano.

− Me voy por ti…Sasuke. No eres ni la mitad del hombre que es tu hermano… − la chica se sacó el guante que Sasuke le había dado que decía Sakamine y se lo lanzó cerca de la cara, clavándolo con una aguja, causando aún más dolor al moreno.

Como si hubiera sido llamada, la pelirosa apareció agitada, justo donde se encontraba Sasuke tirado y lastimado, socorriéndolo; levantó levemente la mirada para encontrarse con los furiosos y arrogantes ojos de la pelirroja

− Sakura… − la mirada de ella bajó al peliazul − Eres cruel Sakura-chan… − socarronería se notaba en sus palabras − Quien iba a imaginar que serias capaz de hacerme aquello…Uchiha, estúpido Uchiha inútil…me voy con Itachi, yo nunca te he querido Sasuke, tan solo eras una diversión para mí. No creí volver a verlo…pero ahora aquí conmigo no lo dejare escapar…Itachi puede darme más de lo que tú jamás podrías Sasuke… − el chico ya no lo aguantaba más, no quería seguir oyendo lo que ella podría decirle, no quería seguirse haciendo daño, pero para su suerte antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir algo mas hiriente, el dolor y todas sus heridas hicieron que se desmayara, jamás había estado tan agradecido por un desmayo…

− Eres una maldita Suzuki… − Haruno la miró con sus ojos desprendiendo fuego de ellos, pero a la vez con cascadas de lágrimas − ¿Cómo puedes, siquiera pensar en dejarnos por ir con aquel que traiciono a Konoha…? − se puso de pie temblando, y apretó fuertemente sus puños − ¡MALDITA…! Pensé que si dejaba a Sasuke contigo él sería feliz…pero hasta ahora, y justo después de entrar al bosque de la muerte cambiaste, y solo tratas de hacerle daño… − cerró tercamente sus verdes ojos, como si tratara de que sus lagrimas no salieran, pero no podía hacerlo, era demasiado lo que sentía en ese momento como para reprimirlo.

− ¿Es que aún no comprendes…? −

− ¡No!… ¿Por qué…? − logró pronunciar, pero calló rápidamente, abrió los ojos y la boca por igual − Lo sabes, lo viste… − miró a los ojos de la pelirroja, y a la vez topándose con unos azules casi blancos en lugar de los de su rival, las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

− Si Sakura…y no creas que me olvidare tan rápido de eso − se giró para quedar de frente a ella y la miró de una manera tan fría que pareció causarle dolor a Haruno, quien solo por miedo no bajo la mirada. Sacó rápidamente un Kunai de su bolsa trasera y sin que la chiquilla se diera cuenta, lo lanzó en direccion a su cara, logrando que la filosa arma cortara un poco de sus hebras rosas causándole a su vez, una herida en la mejilla.

− … − se quedó callada y sin moverse mientras solo sentía aquella cortada y veía como su propia sangre se había salpicado, pero no tardo ni cinco segundos en ver frente a ella los ojos verdes de la chica y salir del trance al que anteriormente había entrado, Suzuki de un rápido movimiento ya estaba delante suyo, con su mano izquierda tomaba su Kunai y con la derecha quitaba el cabello del rostro de la pelirosa.

− Esta vez me voy…esta vez has ganado, pero solo recuerda Sakura… − se acercó suavemente a su oído, para susurrarle − Que algún día, yo regresare a terminar lo que hoy…dejo pendiente − Sakura cayó desmayada al piso.

− Esto ya es bastante… − pronuncio Jiraya llevando a cabo varias posiciones de manos e invocando el estomago de su rana, que absorbió a ambos chicos inconscientes y que comenzó a darles problemas a la pelirroja y a los miembros de Akatsuki.

− Suficiente, ¡Nos vamos! − anunció Itachi corriendo por los pasillos, la chica lo seguía de cerca y Kisame trataba de evitar ser capturado por los ataques de el Sannin.

Itachi rápidamente cambio su sharingan al Mangekyou Sharingan, dejando atónita a su acompañante con su técnica, una gran bola de fuego negro; destruyó una de las paredes logrando así que ellos pudieran escapar.

− ¿No crees que el lider se enfurecerá…? − dijo Kisame al otro hombre.

− No, además en el nivel que Naruto esta ahora, no vale la pena − el moreno se encontraba cansado y le costaba trabajo hablar.

− Itachi… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? − preguntó curiosa ella.

− En primera, por tus cosas a Konoha y después iremos a Amegakure, debemos entregar informes de nuestra misión …pero antes necesito descansar, ya he usado mucho el Sharingan − pronuncio él.

− Si Itachi… − dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Kisame como la chica, mientras los tres se perdían en el ocaso…

Y así llego rápido la noche, los tres habían vuelto a Konoha exponiéndose a ser descubiertos pero seguros en que Itachi no permitiría eso; Suzuki pasó por casa de Naruto, recogió sus cosas, las guardó en su mochila y miró a su alrededor aquella casa que había compartido con el Uzumaki.

Observó fríamente la cama y el ultimo recuerdo que pasó por la mente de la chica, fue lo que la hizo derramar una fría lagrima…era como si lo reviviera, como si pudiera verlo ahí, en ese espacio, la tierna sonrisa de Naruto que le hacia tanta referencia a su hermano; no quería dejar al rubio, no quería perder su amistad y su confianza, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, había elegido su propio destino…

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

 _− ¡Suzuki! − Gritó el chico llamándola._

 _− ¿Que pasa Naruto? − Contestó la chica entrando del bacón y sonriéndole._

 _− Nada… − Contestó mientras miraba su casa; todo estaba limpio, acomodado, la ropa de Naruto se encontraba tendida afuera y en la mesa se hallaba hecho el desayuno, él jamás había recibido tanta atención y por fin, sentía lo que era despertar en la mañana recibida con una sonrisa tierna − ¿Tú hiciste eso…? − Preguntó mientras la miraba muy alegre._

 _− ¡Ah, si Naruto espero que te guste! desperté hace mucho y se me ocurrió ayudarte con tu casa ya que vamos a vivir juntos un tiempo − Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico._

 _− Suzuki…gracias…− Logró decir ahora un poco triste, la chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente de eso y tomó la mano de él._

 _°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°_

 _Se detuvo un momento y le escribió una ultima carta a Naruto, quería al menos explicar su comportamiento, también necesitaba dejar muchas cosas resueltas, así que todas y cada una de sus emociones las trazó en el papel._

Salió de la casa dejándola a oscuras, sigilosamente caminaron por las calles de Konoha, ya era muy tarde, la noche era fría; _Esta es la despedida_ , pensó Suzuki mientras veía a la aldea que la había acogido, pronto llegaron a la entrada sur de Konoha, que una vez había pasado ella, igual de tétrica, grande, con muchas plantas y nada de vigilancia, había mucha niebla, y era difícil divisar el camino que seguía, miró por ultima vez hacia adentro y regresando su vista al frente derramó otra pequeña lagrima.

− No vale la pena llorarle cuando le has dado la espalda… − le dijo Itachi, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente. Continuaron caminando, dejaría atrás a Konoha, no volvería hasta sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte, no regresaría hasta superar su ira contra Sakura, no retrocedería a su palabra de querer causar el mayor daño posible a aquel moreno y por sobre todas las cosas, no tenia pensado retornar a la aldea sin haber visto antes, otra vez…el rostro de su hermano…

…

La luz de la grande y llena luna le lastimaba, por lo que para abrir los ojos colocó su mano sobre su cara, lenta y suavemente se sentó en la cama, sus verdes ojos temblaron al igual que sus manos, al recordar las últimas palabras de ella. Se puso de pie con aquella bata de hospital puesta sobre su cuerpo, estaba sola en la habitación del hospital de Konoha. Abrió por completo las persianas que cubrían las ventanas y que solo filtraban un poco de la luz de aquellas bellísimas estrellas que había en el cielo, vio a lo lejos el camino por el cual quizás ella ya se había marchado.

− _¡No puede ser!_ − pensó la chica, mientras se daba la vuelta, corrió en direccion a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente, salió al pasillo deshabitado, corrió lo más que pudo para llegar a la salida, rápidamente alcanzó la puerta principal y huyó para dirigirse al mirador de Konoha, ahí se detuvo.

Chocó con el barandal, sus lagrimas salían y no las comprendía muy bien, pero se sentía culpable, aquel sueño que había tenido le había recordado lo buena que había sido con ella la pelirroja y su cruel actitud contra ella, todo por Sasuke; al fin Sasuke era suyo.

− _¿Y ahora qué?_ − después de todo ella le había ganado, ¿La había menospreciado al final? No, no era eso, ella…ella…la había perdonado; Suzuki se había ido, le había dejado el camino libre − _¿Y aun así que?_ − su vida no cambiaria porque ella se fuera, seguiría siendo igual o peor porque ahora Sasuke se enfrascaría aún más por aquel encuentro con su hermano, quizás volvería a tratarla fríamente, pero… ella lo amaba y se había hecho la promesa de quedarse con él; pero no le era suficiente, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta, para dejar a su amiga…? ¿Por qué? Porqué, aunque ella siempre había sentido que no la quería, en su interior sabia que contaba con su amiga, que lastima que no se había dado cuenta antes, pero que estúpida había sido.

Se detuvo en medio del camino y miró hacia atrás, no pudo divisar ya nada, pero imagino a Sakura mirándola a lo lejos, su teatrito ya había pasado, ella la había perdonado y había dejado que Sasuke se quedara con ella, después de todo no había peor castigo que el que ya le había hecho, se había marchado de la aldea con su tan odiado hermano.

− Adiós amiga… − pronunció mirando atrás por última vez y antes de que Itachi se diera cuenta de que se había detenido, mientras se perdía entre lo oscuro del bosque.

− Suzuki… − dijo con poca voz debido a las lágrimas − Suzuki perdón…si no hubiera sido tan tonta para ver que te estaban tentando, tú no te hubieras ido amiga, si no hubiera sido tan débil, tal vez tu no hubieras tenido que llegar a ser tan cruel…perdón… − siguió repitiendo durante varias horas hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, con su rostro mojado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; pero seguía llorando en sueños, había vuelto a tener el mismo que la había despertado del hospital, recuerdos, solo recuerdos…

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

(…)

− Eres una maldita Suzuki… − Haruno la miró con sus ojos desprendiendo fuego de ellos, pero a la vez con cascadas de lágrimas − ¿Cómo puedes, siquiera pensar en dejarnos por ir con aquel que traiciono a Konoha…? − se puso de pie temblando, y apretó fuertemente sus puños − ¡MALDITA…! Pensé que si dejaba a Sasuke contigo él sería feliz…pero hasta ahora, y justo después de entrar al bosque de la muerte cambiaste, y solo tratas de hacerle daño… − cerró tercamente sus verdes ojos, como si tratara de que sus lágrimas no salieran, pero no podía hacerlo, era demasiado lo que sentía en ese momento como para reprimirlo.

− ¿Es que aún no comprendes…? −

− ¡No!… ¿Por qué…? − logró pronunciar, pero calló rápidamente, abrió los ojos y la boca por igual − Lo sabes, lo viste… − miró a los ojos de la pelirroja, y a la vez topándose con unos azules casi blancos en lugar de los de su rival, las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

…

Sakura abrió y cerró los ojos con celeridad encontrándose en un cuarto cundido en negro, estaba completamente extrañada ya que juraba que se encontraba en un hotel de paso en una ciudad ajena a Konoha.

− ¿Asustada? − mencionó Suzuki delante de ella sentada en una especie de silla de piedras en medio de la nada.

− ¿Donde…dónde estamos…? − horrorizada por encontrarse perdida se llevó las manos al pecho.

− Esto es un genjutsu Sakura…en la vida real tu cuerpo está siendo atacado por el mío…pero tenía que hablar contigo… −bajó la mirada − Una última vez… −

− ¡¿Como que ultima vez?! ¿En verdad vas a irte de la aldea con ese criminal?! − comenzó a caminar hacia ella hincándose para tomarla por los hombros mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante seriamente preocupado.

− Sakura no es lo que piensas − adoptó la misma posición que su amiga − Sakura yo conozco a Itachi desde que era una niña…yo…yo estoy enamorada de él desde entonces… −

− ¡Pero es un criminal! − apretó sus manos la ojiverde.

− Sakura yo lo amo… ¿Acaso tú no seguirías amando a Sasuke incluso si él renegara de la villa? − sonrió con dulzura − Sí he montado todo este teatrito es porqué necesito que Naruto me deje ir, además con lo que le he dicho a Sasuke es más que suficiente para que me odie − se acercó hasta abrazarla − Yo sé que nadie más que tú puede entenderme… −

− Pero Suzuki… − correspondió al abrazo – Fue demasiado… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? −

− Sakura yo sé que Sasuke corresponde tus sentimientos, yo los he visto… − ocultó sus ojos en su flequillo.

− ¿Entonces porque no has dicho nada? −

− Protege a Sasuke, Sakura…no dejes que cometa un error del que pueda arrepentirse. Mantéenlo a tu lado. Amaló, compréndelo, protégelo…sé que la felicidad vendrá a ti… − se separó para ver la cara de Haruno.

− ¿Y qué harás tú? − comenzó a derramar cálidas lágrimas.

− Yo… no sé Sakura… buscaré a mi hermano, y con su bendición, dedicaré mi vida a hacer feliz al hombre que amo… − se puso de pie dejando a Sakura en el suelo − Más te vale ser feliz con Sasuke a ti también…hasta pronto Sakura… −

La escena volvió a negro trayendo de vuelta la conciencia a la pelirosa.

…

− Si Sakura…y no creas que me olvidare tan rápido de eso − se giró para quedar de frente a ella y la miró de una manera tan fría que pareció causarle dolor a Haruno, quien solo por miedo no bajo la mirada. Sacó rápidamente un Kunai de su bolsa trasera y sin que la chiquilla se diera cuenta, lo lanzó en direccion a su cara, logrando que la filosa arma cortara un poco de sus hebras rosas causándole a su vez, una herida en la mejilla.

− … − se quedó callada y sin moverse mientras solo sentía aquella cortada y veía como su propia sangre se había salpicado, pero no tardo ni cinco segundos en ver frente a ella los ojos verdes de la chica y salir del trance al que anteriormente había entrado, Suzuki de un rápido movimiento ya estaba delante suyo, con su mano izquierda tomaba su Kunai y con la derecha quitaba el cabello del rostro de la pelirosa.

− Esta vez me voy…esta vez has ganado, pero solo recuerda Sakura… − se acercó suavemente a su oído, para susurrarle − Que algún día, yo regresare a terminar lo que hoy…dejo pendiente − Sakura cayó desmayada al piso.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Esperó que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me parece que no tengo nada que explicar por ahora ¡Je, je! Solo hago anuncio que el siguiente episodio contiene al fin, las escenas de sexo, y eso me emociona, porque no he podido publicarla más que una vez en otra página antes, y honestamente hablando, toda la historia comenzó a surgir en mi mente a base de la idea de que las relaciones amorosas y los chicos y chicas (¡Sexo!), funcionaran más de acuerdo a como funciona en la vida real. Luego agregaron lo de Kurenai embarazada de Asuma y pues, quedé satisfecha un poco con la serie, pero ya iba demasiado encarrilada mi mente como para dejar pasar la idea xD. Cambie el titulo porque creí que tendría más sentido este, pero no es por nada en especial. Estaré ansiosa de publicar el siguiente episodio, pero me aguantare la emoción jejeje

¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: Ser tu esposa._


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

 _Capítulo 16: Ser tu esposa._

* * *

***FLASH BACK***

− ¡Yo voy a casarme con Itachi-kun cuando sea grande! − recitaba una niña de cabellos rojos sentada frente al pequeño tocador en su cuarto.

− Pero ¿qué dices Suzuki-chan…? − reía divertido un chico mayor que ella, tendría a lo sumo diez años − ¿No crees que eres muy joven para decir esas cosas? − volteó su mirada al espejo para verla a través de él. La niña estaba sentada en un banquito frente al tocador y el moreno peinaba su cabello detrás.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que su aldea había sido atacada. Luego del alboroto que habían llevado a cabo dos ANBUs de Konoha que prestaron ayuda ese día (al notar que los líderes de esta tenían una hija exiliada en su propia casa), a Suzuki se le permita rondar por los pasillos libremente además de poder salir a las calles y jugar como una niña normal.

Ambos chicos pasaban a visitarla con frecuencia si tenían alguna misión que implicara pasar cerca de su aldea. Kakashi siempre había sido atento con ella, protector como si de un padre se tratase; era un buen amigo de su hermano y de ella a su vez, pero el otro… Itachi Uchiha congeniaba poco con el pelirrojo, el cual cada vez que Uchiha hacia una visita prefería realizar otras actividades.

Ese día Itachi había ido a verla después de una misión como lo hacía siempre, sin embargo, esa visita era especial pues hacia una semana que el cumpleaños de la pequeña niña había ocurrido; pese a ser un chico, ganaba un sueldo con su condición específica, por lo que se permitió comprar un pequeño regalo para ella.

− Pero…a mi Itachi-kun me gusta mucho… ¡Mucho! − la niña se giró para verlo a la cara pudiendo resaltar un sonrojo en su piel blanca; el pequeño Uchiha con el que se encontraba, correspondió ese rubor al ver lo emocionada y decidida que estaba esa chiquilla.

− Anda, date vuelta − pidió riendo aún, disimulando su color − así acabo de peinarte y nos vamos −

− ¡Sipi! − asintió obedeciendo muy contenta la pelirroja. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro con unas sandalias a juego, y el moreno peinaba su cabello para colocarle un tocado que adornaba todo el conjunto, aquellas prendas de ropa habían sido un regalo de él por su cumpleaños y la habían hecho inmensamente feliz.

− Itachi-kun, ¿Tienes novia? − Suzuki apretó sus puños nerviosa.

− ¿Yo?, ¡Que va! Entre mi trabajo y mi hermano pequeño no tengo mucho tiempo libre y para tener una novia se debe tener tiempo… − acabó de peinarla y ella se dio la vuelta para sentarse de cara al Uchiha − ¿Acaso tú podrías querer a un novio que solo puede verte de vez en cuando? − le acaricio la cabeza, sonriendo.

− ¡Claro que sí! − contestó aún más roja que antes − Itachi-kun tiene mucho trabajo, pero lo entiendo, Itachi-kun es muy inteligente y muy fuerte, es normal que todos lo necesiten −

− … − abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante esa respuesta, lo normal al ser un niño es tener ciertos tintes egoístas, sin embargo, ella quería entenderlo − Pero Suzuki-chan, somos muy jóvenes aun… − continuó con su sonrisa − ¿Cómo estás segura que lo que sientes por mí es amor? – arqueó una ceja mirándola comprensivamente.

− Porque…porque… yo quiero ver siempre la sonrisa de Itachi-kun, yo quiero ayudarle en todo, quiero estar siempre contigo… Itachi-kun yo prometo ser más fuerte… ¡Ser más bonita! Pero, por favor déjame ser tu esposa – acabó por soltar de golpe completamente nerviosa.

− … − el pequeño Uchiha se quedó mirándola un rato, siempre le había parecido una niña preciosa; su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca, su vocecita chillona, no entendía porque ella deseaba ser más bonita. La realidad es que desde que la había visto por primera vez había sentido una necesidad inmensa por protegerla, verla tan sola le partió el alma en dos, pero al pasar más tiempo con ella se había encariñado en verdad. Siempre trataba de ser fuerte, era alegre, soñadora, considerada y siempre, siempre estaba esperando por él, tal como su hermano lo hacía…no obstante, sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir, dentro de poco tendría que acabar con el clan Uchiha con sus propias manos y no quería lastimarla también a ella, pero…

 _¿Qué daño le haría a él contar con alguien a su lado?_

Itachi debía cargar con el sufrimiento de todos a su alrededor; cargar con el peso de Konoha encima, el odio de sus padres, la futura soledad de su hermano. El miedo a que algo fallase, tener que comenzar a vivir huyendo, no más días jugando con Sasuke, no más noches cenando en familia, no más tardes tranquilas por su aldea…adiós calor de hogar, adiós tranquilidad, adiós todo y todos para comenzar una vida de inmensa tristeza. Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo…desgarraba su corazón…

− ¡Itachi-kun, no llores! − se abalanzó hacia él secando con sus manos las gruesas lagrimas que Itachi no había notado aún, desde que comenzó a pensar en su hermano y su misión, de sus ojos escurrían cascadas de dolor que acabaron por quebrar su expresión.

− Suzuki…-chan… − su cara se descompuso en una mueca de dolor que la niña no alcanzó a comprender, poco a poco bajó su cuerpo para poder abrazarse a ella y la pelirroja acabó por corresponderlo aceptando el dolor del chico.

− Itachi-kun… − susurró besando su cabello como Kakashi lo hacía con ella para hacerla sentir a salvo.

− … − Uchiha no respondió con palabras, tan solo soltó un sollozo y apretó ligeramente el cuerpo de Suzuki buscando ahora, ser él quien se sintiese protegido, continúo llorando dolorosamente entre sus brazos varios minutos que a su entender le parecieron ser horas, días, años…

 _El dolor del Itachi era demasiado grande._

Suzuki se contuvo, aunque verlo en ese estado la dejaba consternada al punto de hacerla temblar. Sus ojos se humedecieron pues la escena del chico viéndose tan desdichado dejaría desconsolado a cualquiera, respiró con tranquilidad reprimiendo sus lágrimas tratando así de calmarse.

− No importa que el mundo esté en tu contra…yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado…aunque me deje la vida en ello… − soltó una pequeña risa infantil buscando animar al chico − Por qué ¡Suzuki-chan ama mucho, MUCHO a Itachi-kun…! − cerró sus ojos sonrojándose aún más tratando así de sacarle una sonrisa al moreno que, ante aquella frase suya había detenido su llanto.

− ¿De verdad…vas a amarme siempre…? − pronunció con voz quebrada pensando aún en su hermano, separando levemente su rostro del cuerpo de la niña – ¿Sin importar…que hiciera algo que fuese malo? −

− Sí, sin importar eso… −

− ¿Jamás…dudaras de mí? − continuó sin alzar la vista.

− ¡Jamás…! −

− ¿Me seguirías al fin del mundo…? −

− Al infierno si es necesario… − tragó saliva.

− ¿Y estarás…siempre a mi lado? −

− Hasta el fin de mis días… − volvió a ver la cabeza del moreno al notar que comenzaba a incorporarse.

− Entonces… − alzó la mirada encontrando sus ojos con los de Suzuki − …claro que puedes…ser mi esposa…Suzuki… − lentamente cortó distancias para unir sus labios a los de la pequeña, ella era una completa inexperta en temas de amor pero había leído en las novelas que su amiga le prestaba, que lo normal entre dos amantes era besarse; desde que lo había leído por primera vez fantaseaba con su primer beso, pero aquello…había sido tan perfecto, incluso superando sus expectativas, que inconscientemente cerró sus ojos correspondiendo al Uchiha mayor quien colocó la mano en su cabeza incitándola a abrazar su cuello. El beso fue inocente, después de todo eran tan solo dos niños que del tema poco sabían, pero había sido tierno al tener envueltos tantos sentimientos juntos, lentamente separó su boca de la Sakamine y ambos abrieron los ojos para mirarse

− No me dejes estar solo nunca Suzuki… − sonrió Itachi con algunos restos de lágrimas entre sus pestañas y sus mejillas.

− Nunca… − respondió limpiando de nueva cuenta la cara del chico con sus pequeñas manos.

El chico se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano a la pequeña, quien de inmediato la tomó fuertemente; ambos salieron del cuarto de ella tomados de la mano, Itachi siempre llevaba a la niña de la mano cuando salían juntos debido a las diferencias de edades, sin embargo, ahora ambos tenían una promesa…sus manos seguirían unidas no importara que, sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo, a sus ojos eran el uno del otro…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente ese recuerdo que volvía de manera constante desde que había vuelto a ver a la pelirroja. Los tres chicos caminaban juntos tratando de salir del espeso bosque que limitaba la aldea de la hierba.

Uchiha hundió un poco su rostro en el cuello de su capucha para tratar de dejar pasar sus mejillas sonrojadas, consiguiendo la atención de Kisame.

− Te llamas Suzuki, ¿Verdad? − rompió el silencio el hombre de piel azul.

− Sí, Sakamine Suzuki… − respondió mirándolo a la cara.

− Así que… Puedo llamarte Suzuki-chan, ¿No? − sonrió a la chica quien asintió sonriendo de vuelta − Entonces eres de Konoha… − continuó la conversación.

− No. Soy de la aldea extinta de los asesinos…pero terminé en Konoha gracias a Kakashi Hatake − la chica iba caminando en medio de ambos hombres, tomando con sus manos las cintas de su mochila.

− Eres muy bonita, ¿Qué edad tienes? −

− Tengo quince años − soltó una de sus manos para acomodarse un poco el cabello, bajándola a su lado al terminar con dicha acción.

− ¿Y tú eres la novia de Itachi? − lanzó una risa divertida, causando que Itachi bajara por igual su mano para tomar la de ella, consiguiendo que Suzuki se sonrojase.

− Sí Kisame, es mi novia… − contestó el moreno uniéndose a la conversación − Desde que éramos niños − cerró los ojos volviendo a recordar − Kisame, por favor, quiero que mantengas mi relación con Suzuki en secreto de Pain y Konan, sabes que tengo que mantener una imagen y conoces nuestras diferencias −

− Claro Itachi… −

− Estamos cerca − volvió a hablar Itachi esta vez saliendo los tres de la penumbra para encontrar sus ojos con las luces de la aldea. Suzuki había visitado antes el lugar, sin embargo, la última vez era perseguida por lo que la emocionaban las luces de las tiendas.

− ¿No tienes hambre Suzuki-chan? − preguntó Kisame volviendo a verla − Conozco un lugar donde preparan comida deliciosa. Podríamos pararnos a cenar antes de seguir − ella asintió alegre.

− Claro, vamos… − contestó Itachi mirando al hombre.

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al restaurante que el Nukenin había mencionado antes, se sentaron en la mesa más alejada y Suzuki se dirigió al baño un momento.

− Itachi, ¿Qué piensas hacer con la chica? − preguntó Kisame poniéndose cómodo esperando a que la mesera hiciese acto de presencia.

− ¿A qué te refieres Kisame? − Itachi desabrochó su capa para sacar ambos brazos y colocarlos en la mesa.

− Nunca pensé verte como un chico enamorado, ¿en verdad tanto la quieres? − sus ojos se posaron en la chica que caminaba de regreso a ellos.

− La necesito Kisame − Uchiha sonrió a la pelirroja que se sentó a su lado.

− ¿Y qué es lo que se te antoja Suzuki? − atrajo a la chica con su brazo para juntar su frente con la de ella y sonreírle, cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente.

− No se… − contestó con sus mejillas rojas mientras reía con el moreno.

La mesera del restaurante cogió el pedido que Kisame realizó para el trio, y el hombre de piel azulada contempló sonriente la escena que tenía enfrente; Itachi siempre había sido un chico muy frio a pesar de su corta edad, por lo que verlo actuar como un joven normal y enamorado, además, le resultaba gracioso. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, razón más que suficiente por la que se encontraban bien trabajando juntos, y la chica parecía quererle por lo que bajar la guardia un segundo no parecía tan mala idea.

− Nunca pensé volver a vivir esto contigo Itachi-kun − colocó los palillos en la mesa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi − Me siento muy feliz de ver que… después de lo que sucedió sigues siendo el mismo… −

− Itachi siempre ha sido un buen chico Suzuki-chan, deberías tener confianza en él − habló el Nukenin terminando de comer.

− Nunca he dejado de confiar en él, Kisame-senpai − sonrió mirándolo.

Salieron del restaurante y Kisame se despidió de ambos chicos dirigiéndose al hostal más cercano para pasar allí la noche, Suzuki extrañada de su comportamiento observó como el Nukenin llevaba en brazos la capa Akatsuki de Itachi, dejándolo con su ropa normal.

− ¿A dónde va Kisame-senpai? − el chico tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a su compañero.

− Ya es algo tarde, seguro ira a buscar donde dormir. Nosotros igual deberíamos ir yendo… − Itachi colocó su mano libre en su bolsillo y guio a la chica. Ambos continuaron su caminata hablando de vez en vez: cosas del pasado, recuerdos, anécdotas, tanto tiempo que habían estado separados no había mermado ni un poco la relación entre ellos. Pronto llegaron a otro bosque, éste era aún más sombrío, el cielo se encontraba nublado, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, además el viento era algo frio, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se sujetó al brazo del hombre.

− Itachi-kun, ¿A dónde vamos? −

− A mi casa − detuvo su paso para voltear a contemplarla un minuto y luego abrazarla contra su fornido pecho.

− Suzuki… − susurró Uchiha a la chica entre sus brazos − gracias por venir conmigo… − juntó su frente a la de ella para mirarse a los ojos − y perdóname por dejarte sola… todavía no puedo contarte la verdad, porque quiero protegerte, pero algún día te lo diré absolutamente todo. ¿podrás confiar en mi hasta entonces? − ella sonrió apretando su abrazo.

− Claro que si, Itachi-kun − acercó sus labios para volver a besarse; si bien ya no era una niña y en cuanto a relaciones amorosas tenía experiencia, se sentía tan nerviosa junto a él.

− …te amo… − susurró separándose un segundo, pero de inmediato volvió a besarla loco por sentir sus labios una vez más.

− Yo también te amo… − ahora fue ella quien cortó el beso para corresponder su oración.

− Te he echado tanto de menos… − de nuevo otra línea entre besos por parte del chico; el corazón de ella latía fuertemente − has estado tan sola tú también… − el corazón le latía demasiado, su cuerpo tenia miles de pequeños y placenteros escalofríos, sus manos se tensaron, su cuerpo comenzó a no cooperar; temblaba intensamente. Itachi era un hombre tan atractivo, que escucharle decir todas esas cosas causaban un extraño calor en su cuerpo. Comenzaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente y poco a poco fueron caminando de espaldas hasta que toparon contra un tronco.

− Déjame curar tu soledad Suzuki… − acarició sus hombros suavemente, la chica se limitó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias del moreno.

− Sí… − soltó en un susurro. Itachi colocó una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su mejilla, mientras acariciaba lentamente su piel, disfrutándolo; era tan suave, tan divina, tan tierna y a la vez tan fuerte, era su niña y también su mujer. Miraba su tierna cara disfrutar cada caricia y se llenaba de excitación con sus gestos, aquella mano que acariciaba su cintura bajó a su pierna, Suzuki gimió suavemente, como controlándose, se mordía los labios, sintiendo las manos de él, la verdad era que ya sabía que acabaría sucumbiendo al cuerpo de Itachi, ella misma deseaba poder concretar su relación como no lo habría podido hacer de niños. Muy en el fondo sabía que la razón de haber rechazado a Sasuke era el recuerdo de su hermano, su absurdo deseo de querer ser completamente del Uchiha mayor al fin había dado resultado.

 _Esa noche solo eran él y ella, juntos toda la noche, para amarse…_

La mano que el moreno ocupaba para acariciar su mejilla pasó a su cabello desatándolo y dejándolo caer por su espalda como cascada, acercó sus caras lentamente e introdujo dulcemente su lengua en la boca de su niña, esculcó cada rincón, sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra; cortó su beso de golpe y la escucho gruñir de molestia.

Divirtiéndose un poco por la reacción tan infantil de la chiquilla, comenzó a trazar un camino con la lengua hasta su cuello para poder besarla, dar pequeños y placenteros mordiscos en su joven kunoichi, que la hacían excitarse aún más. Una de sus manos se aseguraba de poder recordar milimétricamente cada rincón de su piel y la que quedaba libre, se había posado en uno de sus pechos, aún con la ropa puesta, acariciaba suavemente.

Se detuvo un momento, no quería obligarla a nada, aunque la lujuria se lo comiera vivo; se miraron nuevamente y ella asintió dándole permiso al chico para continuar. Lentamente despojó su cuerpo de ambas playeras que llevaba encima dejándola solo en sujetador, loco por sentir más de su piel, la volteó y comenzó a besarle la espalda, enviando placenteros y fuertes escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, y comenzaba a tiritar de placer, pidiendo poco a poco más.

− Suzuki… − musitó con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación que sentía − Vamos a mi casa… − se quitó la camisa para ponérsela encima a la pelirroja, cubriendo su pecho de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer poco a poco. Ella asintió y el chico entonces la tomó en brazos para saltar de rama en rama con ella y así conseguir llegar en menos tiempo.

La casa que mencionaba Itachi no estaba muy lejos, por lo que llegaron en un par de minutos; junto a una gran cascada que desembocaba en un lago, se encontraba una cabaña de dos pisos lo suficientemente grande para albergar seguramente una familia entera.

El hombre bajó a la pelirroja abriendo la puerta para incitarla a entrar, no había dado dos pasos dentro cuando se dio vuelta para poder tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos y succionar su boca otra vez; retirando rápidamente la camiseta que la cubría y el sujetador de la chica para poder sentir ambos su piel.

Comenzó a masajear sus pechos y sus pezones escuchándola gemir de placer, su miembro por otro lado ya había vuelto a endurecerse; se recargaron en la pared del recibidor y Uchiha se separó algo brusco, ahogado en sus sensaciones, miró la cara de ella que estaba roja, era la cara de una mujer dispuesta a entregarse por amor. Sonriendo para sus adentros, bajó lentamente dejándola de pie, hincándose a su lado y besando sus pechos poco a poco, mordiendo sus pezones alguna vez.

Los segundos pasaban en cámara lenta dentro de la cabeza de la joven, todas aquellas sensaciones eran tan desconocidas, que la abrumaban al punto de sentirse otra persona. Cada vez que el moreno daba un leve mordisco, sentía salir algo de sus adentros, mojando su ropa interior. Un picor recorrió su piel, estacionándose en su entrepierna, haciéndola rogar porque fuese calmado por Itachi. Con una inexplicable necesidad, comenzó a rozar sus genitales sobre la ropa, y al observar ello, el hombre alejó su mano, para comenzar a desnudarla.

− …Ita…chi…kun… − la escuchó gemir su nombre y debió recurrir a todo su autocontrol, estaba húmeda, podía sentirlo. Lo hacía enloquecer, el miembro de Itachi se hacía notar a través de su caparazón.

− Pasa tu pierna por mi hombro… − le dijo el moreno, con poca voz tratando de controlarse.

La chica obedeció casi sin pensarlo, sus jugos brillaron ante los ojos del Nukenin; introdujo suavemente su boca en el sexo de la kunoichi, bebiéndose todo su ser, arrancando fuertes y placenteros gemidos de la garganta de la pelirroja, esculcó cada rincón de su miembro; la respiración de la chica se agitaba, mientras gemía su nombre, el chico separó lentamente su boca y metió sus dos dedos en lo mojado de su entrepierna, sin llegar a penetrarla se aseguró de que estuvieran por completo lubricados y sin que pudiera siquiera prepararse, los introdujo en su entrada trasera moviéndolos en diferente ritmos, entrando y saliendo de ella; rápido y despacio, quería mantenerla entretenida.

Suzuki se sintió desvanecer en segundos, oleadas de diferentes sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo entero, y pese a que algunas la asustaban, podía asegurar que no quería que Itachi detuviese sus caricias ni un segundo. Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista, para hallarse con que el hombre la miraba fijamente, sin perder contacto visual, Uchiha llevó a la chica a la entrada de su primer orgasmo, por lo que se detuvo para así poder sentirlo en carne propia como si de un premio se tratase, poco a poco subió hasta encontrarse con su boca nuevamente y ella juguetona, sonrió llevándolo entre besos a adentrarse a la casa.

Subieron las escaleras entre caricias y besos, rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación más cercana donde una cama matrimonial lograba distinguirse entre la oscuridad.

Prontamente la habitación se llenó de las risas coquetas que la kunoichi soltaba, acercándose a su amante, para entonces, empujar al hombre a la cama, la chica se sentó encima de él. Estaba desnuda lo que provocaba más excitaciones a Itachi, las manos del moreno recorrían su cuello hasta su espalda baja, resbalaban a su trasero y levemente lo apretaban. De nuevo introdujo un par de dedos en ella moviéndolos en diferentes direcciones, volvió a besarlo desesperada jugando con sus lenguas y luego de un rato bajo de él cortando el beso de repente, paso sus manos a su pantalón y lo despojó de toda prenda.

Y entonces lo vio, el pene de Itachi era más que perfecto, grande, largo, grueso, lleno de líquidos que lo lubricaban; se le hacía jugoso, lo deseaba. Lo tomó con ambas manos, era tan grueso que apenas le daban el ancho para rodearlo y se le resbalaban en momentos, sus manos temblaban sintiendo palpitaciones provenir de él, comenzó a recorrer con suavidad todo el largo de su hombría, creía haber estado preparada para llegar a ese momento, pero la situación fue más que ella. Descendió una mano hasta sus testículos y los acarició, el moreno apretó sus puños, era una inexperta, pero en verdad lo estaba haciendo perder el control, tal vez eso era lo que tanto le gustaba, jamás había sentido a alguien así…

Agitada, nerviosa, e impaciente, Suzuki dirigió la boca al miembro de él y comenzó a besarlo, trazó una línea desde la base de su pene hasta la punta y una vez ya ahí, besó con desesperación esa parte que lo hizo soltar un sonoro gemido, siguió repitiendo ese movimiento varias veces hasta que lo rodeo por completo y entonces lo aprisiono en su boca. Recorrió cada parte con su lengua, los líquidos que ya tenía su sexo le encantaban, Itachi gemía roncamente, tratando de no demostrarlo tanto, pero su cara en realidad era excitante y motivadora.

Ella aumentó la velocidad en la que metía y sacaba el pene del joven en su boca y alguna que otra vez era torpemente empujada por el Uchiha, que quería sentir su lengua en esa parte tan privada de él.

Minutos después, cediendo al placer y a punto de eyacular, tomó a la chica por la barbilla, y lentamente le sacó su miembro de la boca, las prisas del momento, solo le permitieron apuntar a sus pechos para descargar su esencia sobre ella. Al sentir el líquido caliente sobre su piel, la chica comenzó a jadear y perdiendo el equilibrio, fue a dar de lleno contra el suelo, respirando entrecortada y con el corazón a toda potencia.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Itachi, mirándola actuar tan tiernamente mientras disimulaba su falta de experiencia, y la levantó hasta colocarla en la orilla de la cama, Suzuki se recostó por completo, sintiendo nuevamente caricias amorosas.

Su cuerpo volvió a retorcerse, volviendo a ser besada por el moreno, en lugares en los que ni siquiera se imaginaba que pudiese ser tocada. Itachi fue moviendo su boca hasta retornar a llegar a su entrepierna, volvió a introducir su lengua y la lamió poco a poco, tratando de conseguir que más humedad saliera de ella, transformándola en su delicioso jugo; se saboreaba su esencia y ella gemía agitada, llena de excitación. Uchiha trataba de controlarse, pero poco podía hacerlo, sentía ya ganas de posarse encima de ella y penetrarla, hacerle el amor toda la noche, sentirse dentro suyo y saber que lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaría toda su vida.

Poco tiempo pudo soportar antes de hacer su primer intento de penetrarla, poniéndose en pie, acercó la punta de su miembro a su entrada, sabía que ella era virgen, que jamás había sido tocada donde él lo estaba haciendo, así que abrió lentamente sus piernas, sus jugos ya habían mojado la cama sin mencionar que estaba por completo manchada de su semen esparcido en su pecho; con su mano izquierda aprisiono las manos de ella sobre su propia cabeza, tanto con la derecha se masturbaba para reforzar su erección, se aproximó y rozaron sus partes íntimas, la kunoichi cerró los ojos ahogada en sus sensaciones y confiada en que lo que obtendría seria placer, así que el chico empujó lentamente dentro de su virginal entrada, logrando solo meter su punta. La muchacha abrió por completo los ojos, mientras que se alzaba para quedar de frente al Uchiha, el cual gemía de placer puesto que ya tenía ganas de sentirse dentro.

− ah Itachi…kun… − gimió suavemente en su oído, soltó sus manos las cuales rodearon su cuello, había oído un gemido no muy placentero, llevaba mucho dolor y poco placer; tomó con ambas manos su cintura y sus glúteos, mientras notaba que una que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos. Intentó detenerse, pero ella no lo dejó, empujó su cadera hacia ella, haciendo que se introdujera cada vez más, rompiendo la barrera que los separaba, mientras arqueaba la espalda y sus lágrimas se hacían más gruesas en sus ojos cerrados, no había sentido el pene de Itachi tan grueso y grande hasta hace unos momentos. El chico comprendió, de un rápido movimiento había volteado la situación, colocándolo recostado en la cama y ella encima suyo, haciendo así que su miembro entrara cada vez más; seguía gimiendo, llena de dolor por tanto placer, pero sentirlo dentro era suficiente para hacer que el ardor en su entrepierna pasara, cada pared dentro de ella que era tocada por el miembro del Uchiha la llevaba a placeres escondidos y ocultos hasta ese momento, la chica se echó encima de él y aquel moreno tomo sus glúteos ayudándola a subir y bajar de su pene arrancando varios gemidos y más de un grito, seguía aumentando su velocidad al ver en su cara que estaba ya apunto de su primer orgasmo, así que comenzó a moverse dentro de ella más rápido y a seguirla subiendo y bajando cada vez con más fuerza, quería ayudarla a llegar a ese estado de placer absoluto.

− Tranquila, aguanta solo un poco, ya verás cómo pasara rápido… − le decía una que otra vez, al sentir las lágrimas caer en su pecho, en un segundo ella abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y sus uñas se enterraron en el pecho del moreno; las paredes de su vagina se apretaron consiguiendo exprimir al Uchiha quien también derramó todo su semen dentro de ella.

Cayó de golpe contra su pecho temblando y aspirando fuertemente, mientras el hombre la abrazaba con fuerza, se mantuvieron unidos por unos breves momentos hasta que la chica recuperase el aliento lo suficiente para proseguir.

− …Te amo tanto… − le dijo el azabache acariciando su cabello, la pelirroja se incorporó besándolo delicadamente y dirigiéndole una sonrisa placentera; Itachi se sentó al igual que ella y volvió a ponerla en la cama recostada acariciando sus glúteos a lo que ella alzó instintivamente la cadera dando a Itachi una gran vista de ambas entradas, poco a poco volvió a comenzar a masturbarla para conseguir humedecerla nuevamente; pocos minutos le llevó que sus fluidos se escurrieran por sus piernas volviendo a usarlos como lubricante para abrir su ano con los dedos.

Incorporándose, acercó a la chiquilla a la orilla dejando su cadera en alto, acercó otra vez su pene a la intimidad de ella acariciándola para lubricarse y de inmediato la subió a su entrada trasera, esperó un poco rozándola por fuera e intentó empujarse por primera vez; aquel lugar mostraba objeción a dejarlo entrar y ella apretaba los puños contra la sabana aguantando los intentos del Nukenin.

Nuevamente se empujó, esta vez consiguiendo introducir la punta de su pene en su agujero, y sacando de su boca un sonoro gemido. Repitiendo el acto anterior el chico entró poco más en ella, ahora, consiguiendo que gritara del placer; la levanto por la cintura chocando su espalda contra su pecho, Suzuki pasó su mano por la nuca del moreno acariciando suavemente su cabello y jugando con él, él hombre tomó con ambas manos las caderas de la pelirroja y se empujó dentro tocando un punto en ella que la hizo sentir el cielo y las estrellas, expresado en un fuerte gemido de placer y dolor; el Uchiha se detuvo, pensando que le había hecho daño, miró su cara, le faltaba la respiración y su pecho se encontraba agitado.

− ¿Te hice daño…? − le susurró al oído con una pena en la voz, pero por el contrario la chica esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa.

− Vuelve…a hacer lo mismo… − Itachi no comprendió muy bien, apretó fuertemente sus caderas y acarició con su cara sus hombros − Por favor…vuelve a dar en el mismo punto… − el moreno también dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro llena de lujuria y obedeció inmediatamente; tomándola por las caderas, comenzó a menearse dentro de la chica, quien gemía agitada y nuevamente dio en el punto exacto, Suzuki se soltó y dejó caer en la cama siendo detenida por las caderas, gracias al fuerte agarre del Nukenin.

Una vez más grito fuertemente la kunoichi mientras abría grandemente sus ojos, al sentir el orgasmo golpear sus sentidos; perdió la fuerza en los brazos, sus piernas se habían vuelto de goma y Gritaba fuertemente. Itachi la soltó y se dejó caer encima de ella ahogado en las mismas sensaciones, era un gran y fuerte escalofrió que liberó cada uno de sus sentidos, haciéndolo tocar las puertas de cielo, salió lentamente de ella, provocándole más sensaciones y liberó sus caderas; el Uchiha rápidamente se puso de pie otra vez y la volvió a levantar por la cintura a pesar de que la chica aún no se había recuperado y respiraba agitada para tranquilizar, él no sabía si seguir o no, no sabía bien si quería nuevamente que la volviera a penetrar, pero Suzuki asintió con la cabeza, dándole a Itachi su respuesta; esta vez la pelirroja nuevamente se volvió a colocar a gatas e Itachi subió a la cama, levantándose con las rodillas de nuevo empezó a introducirse en ella muy lentamente y sin que la ojiverde se levantara, trazó con uno de sus dedos una línea que recorrió toda su columna, y un escalofrió muy suave fue mandado a través de su cuerpo, aumentaba y disminuía la velocidad en la que entraba y salía de ella, la levantó por completo a modo de que pudiera decirle algo y entonces le susurró al oído.

− Eres mía… − esas dos palabras dichas de una manera tan sexy y seductora lograron que la chica gimiera en su boca, le había encantado ese detalle, pasó sus manos hacia atrás de ella y se encontró con la espalda del moreno al sentir ahora su tercer orgasmo entrar en sí, araño su espalda dejándole seguro una que otra marca; había vuelto a hacer ese gritó que excitaba al Uchiha y para acompañarla en su placer, se empujó fuertemente en su entrada trasera, para llamar al orgasmo y sentirse más vivo…

− ¡ITA-CHI-KUN…! − había gritado la chica, en ese éxtasis que tanto la complementaba, seguida por su compañero que al sentir las contracciones de su propio cuerpo volvió a eyacular en su interior.

Salió lentamente de su ano y ella se dio vuelta para mirarse otra vez y besarse suavemente en los labios con una sonrisa en ellos; Uchiha se recostó en la cama colocando su cabeza en una almohada y atrajo a la chica aun temblando para acomodarla en su pecho. Su pequeña y tierna Suzuki se veía hermosa, acurrucada tan cerca de él, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo después de unir sus cuerpos en ese acto de amor, la cubrió con la sabana dejando tirada en el piso otra.

Bajo la luz de la luna la lluvia calmaba. Bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de los cristales de la ventana cercana, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Bajo la luz de esa luna…el tercer presente de la noche, aquella que guardaría su secreto; esa luna llena, único testigo de su noche, primera para ella, tal vez una de tantas para él, pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que esa no había sido una noche cualquiera, esa había sido su primera noche, con la mujer de su vida…

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, oyendo el ruido que producía ese dulce viento mientras chocaba con los árboles, aquel hombre agarraba de su cintura como no dejándola ir a ningún lado y esa chica había pasado a mujer, con su mano acariciando el pecho del Uchiha, mientras sus manos restantes se agarraban insistentemente, para no dejarse ir de nuevo nunca…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Esperó que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sé que es un capitulo un poco más largo de lo usual, pero a partir de aquí comenzaran a ser cada vez más frecuentes estos episodios con mayor contenido. Además de la larga explicación, jeje, también quería abarcar los tres aspectos de su relación, cuando de niños se conocieron, como sigue vivo su amor en el presente y el futuro de lo que serán como pareja. Quizás haya quien piense que cambie la personalidad de Itachi para hacer que encajara, sin embargo, lo único que hice fue tomar al Itachi que era cuando aun residía en Konoha. Soy consciente de que ahora es un chico frio, pero cuando era pequeño era puro amor, jeje, quizás no tanto, pero si era un chico feliz a su manera. Para Itachi, Suzuki es lo único de su pasado que puede tener de regreso, algo así debería hacerlo muy feliz ¿no creen?

Si les aburrió leer detalle por detalle como pasó lo que pasó, prometo que no habrá escenas tan detalladas después, jeje, aunque si habrá muchas más cortas. El siguiente episodio es el fin de la saga de Naruto, antes de entrar en Shippuden, y si, incluye la escena de despedida entre Sasuke y Sakura. Subiré más pronto de lo usual, ya que esta vez pasé demasiado tiempo antes de actualizar.

¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización! Hasta luego.

 _Siguiente capítulo: La partida y el comienzo._


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary:** -…Tiempo después forme Akatsuki, en honor a mi difunta esposa. Enfocados en un solo objetivo: traerla de vuelta y librarla del dolor eterno al que había sido condenada. Poco a poco fui reuniendo ninjas poderosos que trabajaran para mí a cambio de dinero- Madara cerró los ojos debajo de su máscara sintiendo como estos comenzaban a flaquear- pasaron años y cegado en conseguir una manera de liberarla, no pude notar como Madotsuki Sakamine se infiltró en las filas de los Uchiha de Konoha. Aquello desencadeno la masacre que Itachi tuvo que realizar, pero cuando lo supe y llame a tu hermano, Akatsuki ya había mudado de cuerpo años antes. Fue entonces que me entere de la niña, aquella que había sido maldecida por su padre con la esperanza de traer a la diosa de la luna roja. Pero su ritual no funcionó puesto que el alma de mi mujer se dividió en dos - el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos - he seguido a esa niña desde que la conocí…y cuando la perdí de vista luego de la masacre de su pueblo, comencé a buscar su nueva reencarnación. Ignoraba que ella seguía viva, hasta que Itachi la trajo a mí, la unió a Akatsuki ignorante de todo por lo que yo había trabajado. Pero ahora que ya he conseguido la manera de traerla a mi…al fin…moriremos juntos-

* * *

 **Aviso:**

La historia ocurre en universo alterno, donde he agregado una nueva aldea ninja entre Suna y Konoha. No tiene más relevancia que ser la aldea de varios nuevos personajes.

La historia comienza a tener contenido fuerte luego del capítulo dieciséis.

Los personajes comienzan teniendo quince años, para ajustar las escenas con contenido sexual.

Por último, Suzuki parece la típica _Mary Sue_ de muchos fic's, pero no se dejen engañar, ella tendrá que sufrir por culpa de eso en el futuro. Me gusta definir mi historia, como un **NETORARE** suave

Parejas definitivas: SasuSaku – ItaSuki – NaruHina – ShikaTema −KakaAnko

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto; salvó aquellos que se entiende que no pertenecen al manga original.

* * *

Capítulo 17: La partida y el comienzo.

* * *

− Itachi… − el moreno escuchaba que pronunciaban su nombre pero aun no quería levantarse, se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados, esperando que aquella persona se fuera, pero… − ¡Itachi…! − susurró ahora un poco más fuerte Kisame, desesperado por tratar de hacer que él reaccionara − Itachi, sé que estas despierto… − el Uchiha abrió un ojo para localizar a la persona que hacia tanto ruido y logró divisar que había dejado la casa abierta, pues el tiburón estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

Kisame salió y bajó a la sala de estar que se encontraba en la otra planta; en tanto Itachi abría por completo los ojos, miró hacia su pecho donde la pelirroja dormía tan inocentemente.

− Te ves hermosa… − susurró aun sabiendo que ella estaba dormida y no lo iba a escuchar, Hoshigaki por su parte esculcaba el refrigerador del moreno y la despensa, pudiendo así prepararse el desayuno confiando en que su compañero se tomaría su tiempo.

Itachi la tomó con cuidado tratando de que no se despertara y la colocó recostada en la cama, cubriendo todo su cuerpo bajo la manta; se sentó en la cama tratando de despertar por completo y dio un gran bostezo, estaba cansado, después de todo él era el perfecto Itachi Uchiha, pero aun así seguía siendo un ser humano.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a ver qué era lo que Kisame quería y al momento de cruzar la puerta miró su cuerpo, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que estaba desnudo.

Buscó a su alrededor algo que lo ayudara, después de todo su ropa estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto y le daba mucha flojera tener que levantarla toda y ponérsela, así que vio aquella sabana que había tirado en su ajetreada noche, la tomó y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura, dejando al aire su pecho y luciendo en el mismo un par de voluptuosos y bien formados músculos, junto con una parte de los de su abdomen que había dejado al descubierto; con su cabello aún desatado, se dirigió a la puerta no encontrándose con el Nukenin, continuó su camino y bajó las escaleras hallando en el comedor de la cocina al hombre sin su capa puesta y comiendo mientras bebía café despreocupado.

− ¡Vaya! Ya era hora Itachi, ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo…? − preguntó dando un sorbo a la taza.

− De haber sabido que ya estabas tan cómodo… − caminó hasta tomar asiento frente a él en una silla − me hubiese tardado más − sonrió viendo al hombre que tendía otra taza al Uchiha − Perdón por haberte dejado ir anoche…-comenzó a beber.

− Ni lo menciones − continúo comiendo − Y la chica, ¿dónde está? −

−Arriba, aún estaba dormida por lo que no quise despertarla − terminó por desperezarse abriendo bien los ojos.

− Deberías tomar un baño − le dijo Kisame mirándolo divertido.

− Sí, debería. ¿Estarás bien aquí solo? − se puso de pie caminando al baño que se hallaba en la planta baja.

− Si anda, lárgate − soltó una risa. El Uchiha mayor salió de la visión de Kisame quien volvió al refrigerador a buscar más comida.

La pelirroja recién despertaba, le dolían los ojos pese a tenerlos cerrados aún, tal vez por el brillo del sol de la mañana que entraba a través de la ventana. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado y le bastó mover un poco las piernas para saber que le costaría trabajo caminar en algún tiempo; movió la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y no sintió el cuerpo de Itachi, se alarmó y buscó con su mano en la cama.

− _¡No esta!_ − pensó alarmada mientras abría los ojos y de golpe se levantaba para quedar sentada, su pecho se había descubierto y su cabello se esparcía por el mismo cubriendo ciertas partes. Buscó confundida por la habitación, pero sin resultado alguno pues no encontraba a Itachi. Miró su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, de seguro debía estar, no había podido dejarla, así como así; se levantó de la cama colocándose los boxers del moreno y cruzó la puerta escuchando ruidos en la planta baja.

− ¿Itachi-kun…estas aquí? − bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero en vez de su novio encontró la mirada del otro hombre − ¡KYAAA…! − gritó más por el susto de encontrárselo que por el hecho de estar semidesnuda, corriendo de regreso arriba − ¡Kisame-senpai! − se escuchó muerta de la risa por lo estúpido de la anterior escena.

− ¿Escuche bien…? − Itachi recién salía del baño con un bóxer cubriendo sus partes íntimas y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

− Sí, tu mujer está arriba − comentó entre risas el hombre esta vez sentado en un sofá.

− Mejor voy y a verla… − subiendo a paso lento las escaleras.

La chica ya se había encaminado hasta la habitación nuevamente y recorría con cuidado la misma observando sus detalles; un ventanal enorme a un lado de la cama, un ropero frente a la misma y en la pared donde se encontraba la puerta estaba colocado un tocador sencillo. No había duda de que la casa había sido diseñada para albergar una familia.

− Perdona… − Itachi entró en la habitación colocándose recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando a su pelirroja desnuda de nuevo, con su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta − No era mi intención dejarte sola, pero parecías cansada… − se aproximó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

− No, no…descuida − aceptó su abrazo cerrando sus ojos mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo.

− ¿No te molesta el cabello para entrenar? − comentó el hombre sonriendo.

− Normalmente suelo recogerlo − sonrió mirando su rostro − pero es demasiado largo ahora…−

El hombre se acercó a ella para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, luego de ello soltó su unión y se encamino hasta el ropero para buscar prendas en su interior.

− Itachi-kun, ¿Dónde estamos? − se sentó en la cama.

− En mi casa. A las afueras del país de la hierba casi rozando los límites del de la lluvia −

− Pensé que vivías en Konoha, o con Akatsuki luego de aquello − mordió su labio inferior esperando no causarle molestias.

− Akatsuki no tiene misiones todo el tiempo, es cierto que normalmente residimos dentro de las instalaciones de la organización, sin embargo, si nos encontramos lejos o preferimos no hacerlo podemos mantenernos a la espera de trabajo lejos de la guarida. Logramos comunicarnos mediante un jutsu especial − sacó la cara del mueble comenzando a vestirse.

− Ya veo…y estando en Amegakure, ¿Qué haremos? − Itachi se arrimó a la muchacha colocando unas ropas a su lado para sentarse junto.

− Debo revisar unos asuntos, hablar con Pein y Konan. Mientras tanto supongo que te dejare en alguna posada cerca de la torre − ella bajó la cabeza con tristeza puesto que su plan era permanecer a su lado − Pero no pongas esa cara… − el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso − no podría dejarte nunca −

Alzó la vista para ver al hombre a su costado, como si pudiera leerla, Itachi había dado justamente en el centro de sus preocupaciones.

− En el peor de los casos podrás quedarte a vivir aquí, y yo vendré para estar contigo todo el tiempo que me quede libre − la abrazó con fuerzas tratando de disipar el temor que podía sentir salir de ella − Akatsuki no es lugar agradable. Las pocas personas ajenas a los nueve miembros principales, son rehenes que han sido llevados para ser usados en caso de necesitarles. Están a entera disposición de cualquiera de la torre y yo quiero evitar que alguien pueda hacerte daño… − depositó un beso en su cabeza − además tú estas buscando a tu hermano…si Pein decidiera capturarte no podrías salir nunca más y no puedo permitirme eso…te necesito a mi lado para que me des paz Suzuki − levantó su rostro para volver a besarse.

La chica comprendía a lo que Itachi se refería, pero aun así el hecho de estar separados y que él solo pudiera verla por momentos era doloroso. Ella era un shinobi devoto a Konoha e Itachi un Nukenin que había renegado de la misma; claro que aquello no iba a cambiar aun si tuvieran una relación, no por algo tan simple al menos.

El hombre tomó con sus manos las muñecas de la chica y así la atrajo hasta su cuerpo nuevamente, sin soltarse un segundo ella se acercó para poder sentarse sobre su novio. Abriendo ligeramente un ojo, el moreno se cercioró de que la puerta estuviese cerrada y tras haberlo comprobado dio paso a tocar nuevamente las partes más privadas de su chica.

Continuaron su apasionado beso mientras las manos del chico sobaban lujuriosamente los pechos hinchados de la mujer montada sobre él; tomándose el tiempo suficiente para seguir disfrutándose terminaron de nuevo sin ropa el uno sobre el otro. Se gustaban tanto, se necesitaban tanto, que no podían evitar llegar a esa situación.

Suaves gemidos fueron arrancados de la mujer que, aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su amante, daba pequeños brincos logrando introducirse todo el tamaño de su hombría. Las masculinas manos de Itachi apretaban sus glúteos en un intento de controlar las penetraciones y sus bocas se juntaban evitando dejar escapar ruidos que Kisame podría escuchar.

Un par de horas después, la chica y el hombre habían procedido a darse un baño juntos, esta vez en el que se encontraba en la parte alta de la casa. Itachi platicaba amenamente con su compañero en la sala dándole tiempo a Suzuki para poder arreglarse. Le había entregado ropa de cuando era menor; no podía dejar que una chica de su edad y que además tendría que quedarse sola, estuviera por ahí vestida de una manera provocadora; optó por vestirla a su imagen con ropa de entrenamiento.

− Itachi-kun estoy lista… − bajó las escaleras encarando a ambos hombres, que frente a la imagen de la chica se notaban seriamente perturbados.

− ¿Qu-que te paso…? − mencionó Kisame mas azul de lo normal (xD), Uchiha por el contrario la observaba con detenimiento trayendo nostalgia a su mirada.

− pensé que…si iba a cambiar de imagen, bien podría hacer algo con mi cabello… − la pelirroja se abrazó a si misma tan roja como su pelo, desviando la mirada un poco. El uniforme de Itachi le venía pequeño y se ceñía a su figura en el pecho y la cadera, pero lo más impactante era ver como su largo cabello ahora estaba corto a la altura de sus hombros y su frente, desprovista de su banda de Konoha, mostraba tan solo un poco de las vendas que su ahora nuevo flequillo dejaba ver − ¿Luzco…tan mal? −

− No, no…estás mona… − comentó Kisame nervioso − pero es…impactante − completó riendo.

− Llevabas ese peinado cuando te conocí… − Itachi se acercó para abrazarla aprovechando para colocar sobre sus hombros una capa negra con gorro − Cuando estemos en Amegakure usaras esta… − volvieron a mirarse − Era mía; la ciudad es un sitio donde llueve casi todo el tiempo. No dejes que la lluvia te toque nunca fuera de esta capa, ni que nadie te mire mucho sin ella puesta, tu cabello es fácil de notar… − ella asintió, mientras el hombre soltaba su agarre. Ambos adultos se acercaron a la mesa, dándole unos minutos a la chica para poder alimentarse antes de salir de la casa.

*** EN OTRO LUGAR ***

En un cuarto algo oscuro iluminado únicamente por la luz de unas velas, había tres personas. Una de ellas, Orochimaru, estaba sentado en una silla que parecía como su trono; a su lado derecho se encontraba un joven de unos diecisiete años, alto y simpático, de cabellera gris amarrada en una coleta baja y ojos negros, con un par de lentes redondos encima. Ambos miraban fijamente al chico que tenían enfrente, el cual acababa de entrar a la habitación e interrumpiendo su charla, se inclinó para hacer reverencia al hombre que se encontraba sentado.

− Orochimaru-sama… − murmuró el chico de unos quince años de edad; no más alto que Kabuto, de cuerpo esbelto (pero no flacucho), un cabello poco largo y rojizo amarrado en una pequeña coleta alta, con un protector frontal de la aldea del sonido y ojos verde agua. Llevaba puesto un simple pantalón negro con las pantorrillas vendadas y una playera blanca luciendo varias manchas de sangre en ella, resultado de su entrenamiento de medicina − ¿No cree usted que ya es hora que haga el pacto para entregarme el poder que me prometió?, es decir, antes de que consiga a un nuevo contenedor para su cuerpo… − el chico caminó hasta encarar al moreno.

− ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para darle órdenes a Orochimaru-sama…? − corrigió el rubio dando un paso al frente encontrándose con él.

− Basta Kabuto, el chico tiene razón… − reprendió Orochimaru a su mano derecha, mientras se saboreaba los labios.

− Recuerda Kabuto que a pesar de que mi cuerpo no pueda ser tomado por Orochimaru-sama, después de ti soy su más fiel sirviente, y el sello de maldición ya ha sido liberado a su segundo nivel…necesito ese poder… − ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos mientras que el rubio recordaba en los ojos del chico, el tétrico día aquel…

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

− Bien mi querido niño, es hora de soltar el segundo nivel del sello que te he entregado, puesto que tu poder no será liberado sino hasta que hayas traspasado los límites… − mencionó melosamente Orochimaru, en un cuarto repleto de cadenas y sellos en las paredes; en medio de la habitación había un sello, y justo en el centro de éste se encontraba de pie un niño de doce años.

− está bien, ¿Que tengo que hacer? … − el chico pasó la mano a su cuello, acariciando la marca que tenía en él; era el sello de maldición, el del cielo, el mismo que la traicionera víbora ya había colocado antes a una niña, a la pequeña Anko Mitarashi quien había abandonado puesto que no podía controlar bien su poder. Pero este chico era diferente, él lo había resistido y ahora estaba más que listo para desatar las barreras que lo limitaban y para que después el moreno tomara su cuerpo.

− Solo deberás tomar esto, para que mueras y vuelvas a la vida ahora sin límites en tu poder… − murmuró un chico de pelo gris, cortado hasta la nuca, con sus característicos lentes redondos y su protector frontal de la aldea del sonido, de unos catorce años de edad.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, pero el rubio no pudo evitar mover la mirada al sentir miedo por el chakra que desprendía el niño, éste tomó en su mano la pastilla mirando fijamente a la víbora.

− Orochimaru-sensei, ¿Que pasara cuando muera…? −

− Nada mi querido niño, nosotros estaremos aquí para evitar que mueras en verdad… − el hombre se saboreó los labios y después pasó a pararse junto a Kabuto, y acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

− Está bien… − pronunció el pelirrojo, pero a los pocos segundos de haberla tomado, su pupila se encogió, tomó con fuerza su cabeza con las manos y cayó al suelo de rodillas, gritando por un dolor agonizante.

Inmediatamente el moreno y el rubio llevaron a cabo la otra parte del ritual que consistía en encerrarlo en una especie de barril sellándolo.

− Ahora solo hay que esperar… − pronunció la traicionera víbora mientras se daba la vuelta siendo seguido por Kabuto, quien había dejado al chico en el barril.

A los pocos pasos que dieron, el hombre abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir la gran fuerza que desprendía aquel niño, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio con claridad como el barril explotaba, dejando una gran luz de donde solo pudo comenzar a divisar la silueta de lo que ahora se había convertido el chico.

Su piel había cambiado a un color oscuro cercano al negro, sus ojos se habían vuelto bastante rasgados, con el interior negro y la pupila rojo ardiente. En su boca se hallaban grandes colmillos como los de una cobra, de los cuales alguna que otra gota de ácido caía, mientras que su lengua había crecido a modo de quedar como la de Orochimaru; sus cabellos llegaban a la altura de su cintura y se habían tornado negros azulado, en todo su cuerpo llevaba bastantes heridas que desprendían un repulsivo liquido negro de ellas. En vez de manos ahora tenía garras y su brazo derecho era rodeado por una serpiente blanca.

− ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí…? − pronunció Kabuto ante la mirada trastornada de Orochimaru.

Aquel chico miró cada parte del cuarto inspeccionándolo, revisando cada rincón, tratando de localizar a las otras dos personas en esa habitación.

− Perfecto mi querido niño… − pronunció la serpiente mientras aplaudía y caminaba en dirección a él, encarándolo y clavando sus ojos en la mirada del pelirrojo − Ahora, por favor deshaz la transformación, para que yo pueda tomar tu cuerpo − mencionó el Sannín mientras volvía una de sus manos una serpiente y la lanzaba en su dirección. Pero el chico contraatacó con la misma técnica, variando en vez de una grande, tres pequeñas serpientes.

Sus brazos se chocaron mientras que el pequeño Kabuto miraba, desde lejos y de detrás de un pilar, como ambos tenían un cierto parecido.

El chico se giró para quedar de frente al moreno, y justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se abalanzó sobre él con una inimaginable fuerza, logrando hacer retroceder varios metros a Orochimaru. El pelirrojo (que ahora era moreno), fijó sus ojos en el cuello del hombre tratándolo de destrozar con sus afiladas garras. A Orochimaru le costaba algo de trabajo contenerlo, tal vez le había dado demasiado poder, pero estaba a punto de descontrolarse y matar a aquel que sería su siguiente contenedor; tomó con una mano su cuello, separando su cara de la de él y lo empujó con incontable fuerza, logrando que se impactara en la pared de enfrente, donde se hizo un gran agujero. Quedó prendado de esté varios minutos, dándole la certeza a el Sannin de haber ganado la batalla, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de esa habitación.

Pero aquella criatura quería más, quería llegar a matarlo aun no sabiendo bien por qué, así con todas sus fuerzas se colocó de pie y se lanzó en dirección al hombre, golpeando fuertemente su espalda, logrando clavar sus afiladas garras.

− Pero ¿Qué…? −

Orochimaru giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los rabiosos ojos del pequeño, logró girar sus brazos por igual tratando de contener al niño, pero cuando se disponía a lastimarlo, una serpiente salió de quien sabe dónde y logró enlazar ambos brazos del moreno, al ver esto, Kabuto que se encontraba mirando aterrado, contuvo su miedo unos instantes y corrió para ayudar a su sensei.

− ¡BISTURÍ DE CHAKRA…! − las manos del chico se encontraban desprendiendo chakra de ellas, así que las colocó en su espalda, en sus piernas y en sus brazos, logrando desgarrar seriamente algunas articulaciones, músculos y ligamentos, después de todo de eso se trataba ese jutsu, de cortar partes del cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

De una manera sorprendente Kabuto dio un gran salto hacia atrás y el pelirrojo perdió la movilidad en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, dejando a Orochimaru reincorporarse; el efecto del sello comenzaba a disiparse y se volvía a tornar normal, el hombre lo tomó en brazos y el chico perdió el conocimiento…

Minutos después, en medio de la misma habitación había un sello diferente y en él se localizaba Kenshin, aun desmayado; a su espalda se hallaban Kabuto y en su frente Orochimaru.

− Bien Kabuto, ya es hora de que tome el cuerpo de este niño… − Orochimaru miraba al chico, se encontraba aun sangrando por la herida en su espalda, pero de cualquier modo no le importaba, ya iba a cambiar de cuerpo y el anterior de nada le serviría.

Llevó a cabo varias posiciones de manos y aquella imagen de la gigantesca víbora apareció de detrás suyo, pero cuando trató de acercarla para completar el ritual, algo pasó…

Una gran cantidad de luz formó un campo alrededor del niño, prohibiéndole la entrada al hombre, y lanzándolo algo lejos quemando varias partes de su cuerpo; la luz formó una figura femenina en posición de ataque que tomando por sorpresa a Orochimaru lo hizo romper en risas.

− ¡¿Qué demonios…?! − pronunció Kabuto viendo detrás de Orochimaru mientras lo atendía − ¿Que sucede Orochimaru-sama? −

− Algo muy malo mi querido Kabuto… −el Sannin miraba con rabia hacia aquel chico, pero desistió a los segundos − En realidad no…no puedo creerlo; he investigado este caso por años siguiendo los estudios robados de Hashirama-san y no pensé verlo con mis ojos nunca…Este chico es, él tiene las dos. Es un Sakamine −

− ¿Sakamine? − alzó una ceja confundido − pensé que era del clan Inaba de la aldea de la niebla, no del clan Sakamine de la aldea del sonido… −

− si Kabuto, puede que él no lo aparente, pero es de la aldea de los asesinos, así que no podré tomar su cuerpo…sin embargo, él tiene una hermana, la desertora de su aldea, y si logro conseguir a su hermana no hará falta que lo posea a él para ser el guerrero más fuerte… − se saboreó los labios jocosamente.

− que quiere decir Lord Orochimaru, no me diga que… ¿Piensa tener un hijo con esa chica? ... − un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kabuto, pero no mostró su repulsión hacia la idea delante de Orochimaru.

− puede ser Kabuto, podría hacerla mía, además se dice que será la chica más hermosa del país del fuego, ¿Por qué no? −

− … − el chico tragó saliva y trato de olvidar un poco el tema − ¿Y a que se refería usted con que tenía las dos, ¿Dos qué? −

− Dime Kabuto, ¿Conoces a Hashirama Senju y a Uchiha Madara? − ensanchó su sonrisa mirando al chico atemorizado − hay un ritual en el clan Sakamine para invocar una diosa. Cientos de años antes de nuestros días el clan logró hacerse con ella, pero los traicionó y fue sellada. Anko, la esposa de Zetsu Sakamine fue maldita para dar a luz a una niña y con ella traer a la diosa sin embargo…su plan salió mal y … −

− ¿Fueron mellizos…? − Kabuto se rascaba la cabeza, confundido, mientras Orochimaru caminaba a recoger al chico pelirrojo del suelo.

− si Kabuto, pero ellos ignoraban que su fallo principal fue el mismo ritual. No estaban tratando de traer a la diosa que les daría poder…Madara-san fue muy listo…esa niña esconde un gran secreto − cargando a Kenshin en brazos.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver Uchiha Madara en esto, Orochimaru-sama? −

− Todo a su debido tiempo Kabuto, todo a su debido tiempo…invertí años de mi vida investigando para enterarme de toda la verdad − el hombre pasó de largo al chico − Ahora sé por qué lo trajo a mi…ese maldito Uchiha… − se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo en el que iba entrando, dejando al chico con más interrogantes que en un principio.

°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°

− Entiendo…no me entrometeré más…− pronunció resignado el adolescente, mientras regresaba a su posición junto a la serpiente.

− Bien, esperaré el momento cuando usted me mande llamar, por ahora seguiré con mi entrenamiento de medicina… − Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza y el chico salió de su vista; ambos se quedaron en la habitación.

− Orochimaru-sama… ¿Recuerda que alguna vez me habló de los orígenes de Kenshin? − preguntó el chico mirando seriamente la pared de enfrente.

− si Kabuto, ¿Por qué la pregunta? −

− ¿Ahora ya va a decirme cual es el secreto de esa chica…? −

− Eres listo Kabuto, pensé que con el tiempo se te olvidaría, sin embargo, veo que no fue así… −

− ¿Entonces quiere decir que me lo dirá…? −

− Si Kabuto, pero debes saber que todo esto se remonta a los orígenes de las aldeas ninja…hace cientos de años el clan Uchiha y el Sakamine estuvieron emparentados y todo gracias al primer Hokage… −

***…***

De nuevo en la misma habitación en la que había liberado su poder al máximo, se encontraba Kenshin, el chico pelirrojo llevaba solo encima un yukata y su cabello suelto.

El hombre se hallaba sentado en una gran silla al frente, pero se notaba pensativo, serio e intrigado.

− ¿Que le sucede Orochimaru-sama? − miró serio su rostro.

− No es nada…es solo que hace poco me encontré con una chica… − dijo mientras se saboreaba los labios y sabiendo que el chico la reconocería − era una muy bella niña como de unos quince años, la única sobreviviente de la familia Sakamine…y pensaba traerla conmigo… − el chico apretó los dientes y sus puños por igual.

− _mi hermana…_ − pensó mientras bailaba en su mente la imagen Suzuki − ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? − comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

− Porque…ella piensa marcharse con Itachi… − cerró los ojos esperando la reacción en él.

− ¡¿Con quién!? − abrió por completo los ojos y apretó sus puños aún más ante la idea de que su hermanita estuviera sola y entrenándose con un chico.

− Es un chico… ¿O debería decir hombre porque tiene 20 años? − mencionó sarcástico mientras volteaba los ojos y el pelirrojo se enfurecía − en fin, era mi compañero en Akatsuki, pero dejé la organización por qué no lo soportaba; es el desertor de los Uchiha y el poseedor del Mangekyou sharingan −

− Un Uchiha…− susurró iracundo y Orochimaru logró lo que quería, que el chico demostrara su preocupación.

− En fin…algún día iré por ella o te mandare que la traigas…después de que la ocupe, puedes casarte con ella siguieres…−

− ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esta conversación Orochimaru-sama? − el chico sabía que no traería a su hermana con el Sannin, pues él mismo se había hecho la promesa de protegerla, pero tampoco la dejaría con Itachi así que aprovecharía cualquier situación para alejarla de él, aun mas sabiendo que el hombre era de Akatsuki y si la había abandonado no era precisamente para que ella acabara en dicha organización.

− Está bien…como quieras, pero de cualquier modo la traeré conmigo − se colocó de pie y Kabuto entró en la habitación con un gran pergamino y la Kunai del chico que tenía escrito en ella "Kenshin".

− Orochimaru-sama ¿Ya ha pensado en alguien para que sea su siguiente contenedor…? − el chico comenzaba a calmarse y tal y como lo ordenaba el ritual, quitó de su cuerpo la yukata quedando sin nada que cubriera su intimidad.

− Sí, hace tiempo puse en un chico el sello del cielo… −

− El mismo que el mío −miró serio y rígido al hombre.

− Si, a un Uchiha, al otro sobreviviente…Sasuke Uchiha − se dio la vuelta para tomar las cosas que Kabuto había traído.

− ¿Por qué un Uchiha? …− apretó los puños y Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

− Porque es el poseedor del sharingan, además…así será más fácil atraer a la chica… − le entregó su Kunai y colocó en un pedestal que se encontraba dentro del mismo sello, el pergamino.

− ¿En verdad cree que ella venga por Uchiha…? − trató de no imaginarse lo peor.

− Sí, estoy seguro, después de todo ella es su novia…−

− _¡Maldita sea!_ − pensaba insistentemente

 _¡Maldita era la hora en que los Uchiha entraron en su vida!_

− Además…si ella no viene lo hará Haruno Sakura, otro elemento de su equipo y si Sakura viene Kakashi de seguro mandara a Suzuki y a Naruto tras ellos…−

− Quiere decir que ella es parte del equipo de Kakashi… ¿Hatake Kakashi? − preguntó esperando tener la razón.

− Sí, eso fue lo que dije al menos hasta que se marche de la aldea, ¿Alguna cosa más antes que comencemos el ritual…? −

− No, gracias Orochimaru-sama… − suspiró algo aliviado, pero sin perder del todo su preocupación.

Se colocó justo en medio del sello, a sus lados había tres círculos de diferentes colores; Orochimaru llevó a cabo varias posiciones de manos y los tres círculos por igual que las líneas del sello comenzaron iluminarse, una inmensa luz rodeo al chico, el cual tomó la Kunai que era suya y realizó una fisura en la palma de su mano logrando así dejar salir una gran cantidad de sangre. Colocó la mano en el pergamino y la esparció por el mismo, después tomó la propia Kunai manchada y goteando su liquido sangriento firmó en el fin de este pergamino y tres serpientes salieron de los tres círculos; rodearon su cuerpo, el chico cerró los ojos ante la inmensa sensación de poder que era desatada en su organismo, las serpientes comenzaron a rodear y fundirse en él a modo de dejar sus piernas sin verse. Abrió los brazos a manera de parecer crucificado, alzó la cara y su cabello se esparció en su espalda; las serpientes siguieron subiendo por su pecho y continuaron difundiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara donde por completo la desparecieron, las tres víboras bajaron formando un espiral y la sangre del chico comenzó a chorrear el piso, si él era digno del poder, sobreviviría, pero sin en todo caso no lo era, los reptiles acabarían por devorarlo y el chico de ahí no pasaría…

Regresaron a sus tres puntos principales dejando una gran oscuridad, Orochimaru miraba impaciente el resultado y Kabuto lo hacía con desesperación para saber si en verdad resistiría el poder…y hubo un minuto de un silencio inquietante, una última gota de sangre cayó y el sonido pareció escucharse como con eco.

− al parecer no lo soportó… − pronunció la víbora mientras se acercaba a esa profunda oscuridad.

− yo… − mencionó el chico de dentro de ese lugar − me siento…mejor que nunca…− un destello en su mirada confirmo a él Sannin el hecho que el chico seguía con vida − este poder es increíble… − se encontraba hincado en medio del sello; su cabello estaba esparcido en su espalda y cubría parte de su cara, pero su mirada se hallaba fija en su mano izquierda que estaba repleta de chakra dorado; de su boca alguna vez escurría una que otra gota de sangre, por igual su frente chorreaba en rojo. Sus brazos, sus piernas y su torso estaban por completo destrozados, llenos de mordidas y del mismo líquido, por consiguiente.

− Estás listo…ahora ya has completado todo el poder que te prometí − el chico alzó la mirada interesado y la cruzó con la melosa y chocante de Orochimaru. Por fin había conseguido lo que quería y ya no necesitaba de la traicionera víbora, pero tampoco se esperaba el hecho de que él hombre…tampoco necesitaría de él…

…

Semanas después, en Konoha

…

Sakura recorría lentamente la calle que la llevaba a casa, había pasado una buena cena al lado de Naruto en el restaurante de Ramen, pero no se encontraba tranquila por lo que después de despachar al rubio, opto por seguir el camino más largo y así darle tiempo a su cabeza para pensar.

Hacía casi un mes que la pelirroja los había dejado para marcharse con Itachi, y ella podía observar poco a poco como Sasuke comenzaba a caer en un abismo del cual no veía fin pronto; desconocía si era la presencia de su hermano mayor lo que lo perturbaba tanto y se negaba a pensar que aquellos sentimientos eran causados por su antigua rival.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras y pocas en verdad muy pocas veces se comportaba amorosamente con ella, es más, desde lo ocurrido dentro de los exámenes chunnin no había podido acercarse nuevamente a él.

Pero esa noche, esa noche todo le indicaba qué o corría a ver al moreno o en su interior, su agitado corazón acabaría por explotar.

Detuvo su paso observando el suelo y la helada brisa la hizo levantar la mirada, con un rápido movimiento dio vuelta dejándose guiar por lo que su corazón apuntaba… el camino que daba a la salida de la aldea.

Su respiración se agitaba, su corazón bombardeaba a mil, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y las piernas le flaqueaban; así fue como la pelirosa acabó por dar la vuelta en una calle y con el corazón en un puño observó la figura de Sasuke dirigirse hacia ella.

Se mantuvo de pie observándolo caminar, sin expresión alguna en su rostro e ignorando que las verdaderas razones de Sasuke para abandonar la aldea habían sido los insistentes llamados por parte del Sannin de las serpientes.

− Sa… −

− ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola…? − la chica detuvo la palabra en su boca observando como Sasuke se paraba frente a ella − Ya es más de media noche… − ella se mantuvo observando los pies del chico que tenía delante, incapaz de formular una oración decente debido a sus nervios.

− Este…es el único camino, para salir de la aldea − subió la mirada observándole triste.

− Vete a casa − el chico la miró detenidamente, había dicho aquello preocupado por la pelirosa, pero tan solo consiguiendo que sonara a amenaza. Su mano la cual estaba en su bolsillo, flaqueo un segundo entre si acomodar el pelo que tapaba la cara de su Sakura o mantener la fachada fría.

Resignado, pues ya había tomado la decisión de irse a costa de los sentimientos de la chica, suspiro serenándose y pasó a su lado caminando lentamente.

− ¿Por qué…? − apretó los puños − Dime, Sasuke… ¿Por qué ya no me dices nada, porque de nuevo ese silencio? − Sakura se giró para observar como el Uchiha había detenido su caminata escuchando sus palabras − Creí…creí que todo era diferente ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas que no puedes compartir nada conmigo? − dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero el chico avanzó de igual manera tratando de mantener distancias.

− ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? −

− ¿Acaso me odias…? − empezó a temblar insistentemente − Pensé…que entre nosotros había algo, ¡confía en mi Sasuke-kun! − volvió a acercarse, pero el chico furioso dio vuelta para encararla.

− ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – frenético, acabó por gritarle conteniendo sus sentimientos. − ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! − Apretó con fuerza los dientes mirando el suelo con culpa al haberle gritado, recriminándose en su interior.

− Sasuke-kun, ya no soy la misma de aquel día… − la pelirosa comenzó a derramar cálidas lagrimas recordando el encuentro con Sasuke, y este por su parte empezó a respirar cada vez más fuerte conteniéndose. − ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día, cuando tuviste que salvarme de esos ninjas del sonido. Cuando me dejaste ver tus sentimientos…Yo era débil… −

− No lo recuerdo − cerrando los ojos con dolor ante la sensación de sentir a la chica entre sus brazos, Sasuke dio vuelta nuevamente para seguir caminando − Yo no soy igual a ti, estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme… − varios pasos de distancia lejos de la muchacha Sasuke volvió a detenerse para observarla nuevamente, el dolor marcaba todo su rostro y la ojijade pudo notarlo enseguida − Sé que estuvimos juntos un tiempo… −

… _Sé que estuvimos_ _JUNTOS_ _un tiempo…_

La sola palabra quebró el rostro de la chica engrosando sus lágrimas, Sasuke había estado pensando en ellos como pareja desde hacía semanas, meses incluso y ella no lo había notado.

− Pensé que ese camino podía sustituir al otro… − el chico volvió a apretar sus puños, comenzando a clavarse las uñas en los mismos − pero me he decidido por la venganza; esa siempre fue mi razón de vivir. Yo no soy como tú o Naruto… − fulminó el suelo con los ojos.

− ¡NO HAGAS ESO SASUKE-KUN, TÚ NO TIENES QUE ESTAR SOLO! − Haruno sollozó mientras corría para abrazarlo − Hace tiempo me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad… − el chico la tomó de las muñecas deteniendo su camino − Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor… − alzó la vista para que ambas miradas se cruzaran, tratando así de transmitirle sus sentimientos al chico − Tengo familia, amigos, pero…si tú te fueras. Si tú te fueras sería lo mismo para mí, me quedaría sola… −

La respiración de Sasuke se hizo cada vez más ansiosa y en su rostro la desesperación por alejarla de su agarre se hizo evidente, no quería seguirla viendo llorar, no podía seguir teniéndola tan cerca y continuar conteniendo sus emociones; pero ella continuaba llorando, suplicándole que no se fuese y eso, le partía el corazón.

− Este es un nuevo principio… − soltó su agarre de golpe, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Volvió a retomar su camino colocando sus manos en los bolsillos − Cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente…−

− ¡Espera! − volvió a suplicar entre llantos − ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! − se sujetó el pecho con la mano, apretando como si de su corazón se tratase − Si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás. Cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad… − rápidamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido dejando a la vista su pecho − ¡Hare todo por ti Sasuke-kun! Así que, por favor, te lo imploro, no te vayas… − con ello consiguió que el chico detuviera su caminata en seco al escucharle hacer tales revelaciones − Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza. Haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad. Te lo juro, por favor, quédate conmigo… − las manos de Sasuke temblaban, ella caminaba a paso lento hasta su espalda y estaba a punto de quebrarse − Si no puedes quedarte…llévame contigo entonces… −

 _Sasuke alzó la mirada._

¡Llévatela! Repetía su cabeza insistentemente. Sakura es muy inteligente, aprende con rapidez, bajo tu tutela seria increíblemente fuerte, y está…locamente enamorada. ¡Haría lo que fuera por ti! ¡Jamás te traicionaría! ¡Reestablecerías el clan!...

− Sakura… − miró al cielo tristemente − Déjame irme…− suplicó en un susurro.

− Si yo…Si yo, fuera Suzuki. ¿Te quedarías? − la voz se le quebró llorando más amargamente.

− ¡Basta Sakura! − se giró presuroso con la preocupación escrita por todo el rostro, tomándola de la mano para hacer que ella volteara a mirarlo nuevamente − ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! − acercó su cara a la de la chica al perder la compostura un segundo logrando entre mezclar sus respiraciones.

− Llévame contigo Sasuke-kun… − volvió a suplicarle.

− ¿Para qué quieres venir conmigo? − juntó su frente a la de la pelirosa − ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Abandonar a todos tus amigos por un hombre? ¿Terminar siendo mi desahogo sexual…? − sus ojos se mostraban irascibles contra los destrozados de ella.

− Si… −

− Soy débil Sakura, esos chicos del sonido no son nada comparados a los tipos que hay allá afuera. Aunque estuvieras muriendo a manos de uno, yo no podría hacer nada para salvarte… −

− ¿Y quién va a protegerte a ti…? −

La pregunta hirió un punto en el orgullo de Uchiha, ni siquiera Sakura lo consideraba fuerte como para protegerse a él mismo. Volviendo a observarla notó como su pecho subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración y ello le ofrecía una vista de los pequeños senos de la muchacha.

Sakura era el único impedimento que tenía para poder dejar la aldea, le había costado muchísimo tomar la decisión de irse y abandonarlo todo; por ello esperó hasta más de media noche, confiado en que la chica estaría durmiendo y así podría alejarse sin tener que observarla llorar otra vez. Había comenzado a pensar que podía quedarse en la aldea y vivir una vida tranquila al lado de sus ahora "amigos" pero… aun sentía como le hervía la sangre al haber visto a su hermano. Todavía más fuerte que la vez del asesinato a toda su familia, ¿Y él? Perdiendo el tiempo en tontas misiones, riendo como estúpido con Naruto y cayendo en la tentación de Sakura. Ella no se merecía seguir por ese camino de odio.

Un segundo. Se permitió ceder un segundo solamente, un segundo de placer a cambio de años de dolor; sonaba justo. Aun tomándola por las muñecas para limitar sus movimientos, acercó su boca a la de la chica, consintiéndose ser él quien se llevará la inocencia de sus labios. El dulce sabor a cerezas que desprendían los labios de la muchacha era embriagante. Soltó una de sus manos para utilizarla y subir el cierre de sus ropas, no quería tomarla de esa manera por mucho que se lo hubiera ofrecido.

− Sakura… − libró sus bocas pronunciando su nombre, y el sonido de su gruesa voz la hizo estremecer. Volvió a besarla introduciéndole la lengua esta vez, esculcando las profundidades de su chica. La atrajo hacia él con la mano en la cintura y la delicada mano de la chica se posó en el hombro de Uchiha.

− Te amo Sasuke-kun… − dejaron su beso un segundo para volver a mirarse y se acercó por última vez para probar su dulzura, un pequeño beso de despedida fue lo que obtuvo esta vez la chica. Sasuke volvió a soltarla alejándola un poco de su cuerpo. Ambos frente a frente se dirigieron una última mirada, en un parpadeo Sasuke había desaparecido de su vista pudiendo sentirlo esta vez a sus espaldas.

− Sakura… − el viento les heló la sangre a ambos − Gracias por todo… − sus orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo − Pero no puedo hacerte esto…−

− Sa..su...ke-kun… − esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el moreno de la boca de su pelirosa, con un suave golpecito en la nuca logró dejarla inconsciente. Tomándola entre sus brazos le proporciono un último abrazo, acercó a la Haruno hasta una banca que había a un par de pasos de distancia y mirando su rostro una última vez, deseando volver a verla algún día, la recostó para continuar con su camino.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¡Hola a mis lectores!

Esperó que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, tuve unos problemas con mis conexiones a internet. Volveré a subir con regularidad, lo prometo jiji. De igual manera, me gustaría agradecer mucho a una persona que dejo un mensaje, la cual subió mis ánimos nuevamente con mi historia No puedo contestar tu mensaje, no sé por qué, pero quería hacerte ver que te agradezco y lo tome mucho en cuenta.

Creo que no tengo explicaciones esta vez, sé que no fue la mejor escena Sasusaku pero, él no es el más romántico del mundo debido a que Itachi lo obligo a crecer, aunque eso no significa que con el tiempo no vaya a ir cambiando.

Con este capítulo hemos cerrado la primera etapa de Naruto, y ahora comenzaremos con los temas más profundos (Chiste de lemmon xD). ¡Gracias por leer! :D Tengan una excelente semana! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

 _Siguiente capítulo: La chica de mis recuerdos._


End file.
